The Unexpected
by BenchWench
Summary: Azalea's life has taken an unexpected turn and she is forced to live with her estranged Grandfather in La Push. It isn't long before she catches the eye of a certain wolf and he turns her life upside down…Jacob/oc, imprinting, romance. WARNING: Rated M for later chapters.
1. A new beginning

Chapter 1

A New Beginning

I took a deep breath as the car pulled up and onto the driveway of a strange looking house. The picket fence that was once white was now faded and splintered in areas. Some fence planks had become loose and were hanging off the frame. The lawn was overgrown grassy and untidy, some long daisies dotted amongst the blades of grass.

The house itself was not too bad. It was in desperate need of a coat of paint and the windows were slightly tainted yellow but it had it's charm. The house was situated on the edge of a glorious green forest and it was quite apart from the other houses in the block. Each house slightly different from the next, it wasn't like at home where every house on the street was identical.

I sighed to myself, it's a long way from England. I tried to look on the bright side. The countryside here was absolutely breathtaking. The forest at the edge of the house was tall and mysterious. I felt like it was drawing me in. I wondered vaguely if they had bears here...

"You going to sit there all day?" asked a deep voice interrupting my thought. I turned to my Grandfather. He looked back at me sternly. "Well?" He pushed.

He doesn't like me at all. I was a constant reminder of the mistake his daughter had made. A constant reminder that I was nothing like him. Everything about me was the polar opposite of him. His hair was jet black and hung flat framing his face and mine was red, wild and curly. His skin a bronzed copper and mine pale and freckled. He was broad, muscular and strong and I was tall, lanky.

"Of course not sir." I said, not really understanding what he wanted me to do.

I grabbed at the door handle and clambered out of the car. Shortly followed by my Grandfather who was muttering a few curse words under his breath. He opened the boot of his car and he grabbed my large suitcase with ease. For an old man he sure was strong. My father had only mentioned him once or twice to me in the past and it was never anything nice. I really didn't know what to do with myself. I pulled my coat around myself shivering trying to adjust to the climate here was going to be a shock. I guess this was home now, I looked towards the darkness of the forest feeling as though someone was watching me...

"Come on girl!" hissed Grandfather, looking at me irritatingly, "stop dawdling." I looked back at him and he was almost up the pathway to the house. I quickly ran and caught up with him, blushing at being so easily.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly, following the old man into the house.

The house wasn't all that different on the inside, it must of been last decorated about 20 years ago, the wallpaper patterns faded but it looked homely. It was a large bungalow really, that was the best way to describe it. When you walked thought the front door you could see the living room and kitchen all in one area. It seemed surprisingly spacious. With a couple of doors leading off to other rooms to the left. I wondered which one was my room...if I had.

"This one is yours." Said my Grandfather, as though he was reading my mind.

He opened the door closest to the front door...escape route; I noted. I peered into the room. The walls were painted in the same faded red as the living room. There was a large window with a view of the little blue house next to this one. Under the window was a single bed with a fresh bed cover and a bedside table with a lamp missing a lampshade. There was a wardrobe the opposite the bed, which looked like it could collapse at any moment. I don't know what I expected really but I knew I should be grateful. This man had only held me as a newborn baby and here I was coming to live with.

"I expect it's not what you're used to." He said, breaking the silence. Images of my bedroom in England flashed into my head. My emerald green wallpaper and my large comfy double bed.

"No it's lovely." I replied, trying to take my suitcase out of my grandfathers hands. He pushed me to one side and moved it onto the bed with ease. The bed made a wheezing noise underneath it. He muttered something that I couldn't make out. "Really," I said, trying to get eye contact. He seemed to not want to meet my eye, "I mean it. I can't thank you enough for letting me stay here with you."

"It's not like I had much choice." He said, looking up at me finally. I didn't really know what to say to that. I sat on the bed next to the suitcase. The bed wheezed underneath me."I'll let you unpack..." He moved towards the door, with two strides he was across the room; "dinner is at seven."

"Thanks Grandfather." I said, calling him that for the first time. He turned around to look at me.

"Call me Briarwood." He said.

"Okay Grandfather Briarwood." I replied, trying to lighten the mood. His face didn't even move. And with one more step he was outside the door. He quickly closed it behind him. I sighed to myself, leaning back against the bed, at least it was comfy.

The rest of the evening was uneventful. He made us some questionable stew which reminded me slightly of gruel but there was a large loaf of bread to eat with it so I was surprisingly full. I didn't really hear much from grandfather, or grandpa I should say? I really couldn't get used to saying it, was grandad better? I had never had to use it before so I'd never really thought about it...It had always just been me and dad. And now he wasn't around any more I guess it's just me. I decided that Briarwood was the strong silent type. And maybe it was best for me to stay out of his way. He seemed to spend a lot of time outside sitting on his porch and watching the road. Over the next few days I heard him yell a few things at passers by. I thought it was best to stay in my room. But I was slowly going mad. It was the school summer and without school there was nothing much to do. I had unpacked my suitcase and read all three books I had brought with me. TWICE. He didn't have a TV so there wasn't much I could do really. Except get out of this room. Go for a walk...

One day I plucked up the courage to ask if I could go and get some groceries from a local shop. We had eaten Grandpa's gruel stu for at least 4 days now and if I had to eat another bowl I think I might be.

"Briarwood" I said, that still felt weird too. Was it better than Grandfather? I stepped into the sunlight on the porch. He looked back at me from his rocking chair, a pipe in his hands. He looked very surprised to see me.

"Oh it's you." He said, looking at me strangely. He looked me up and down. I could feel my face heating up, I was just wearing a plain black tea dress. Nothing fancy. "Yes what is it?" He continued.

"I was wondering if I could nip to the shops and get something to make us dinner with?" I asked, trying to sound a lot more confident than I felt. He eyed me wearily, as if I was up to something. "You've been so kind to me and I wanted to do something to say thank you." He studied me for a second before opening his mouth to respond.

"Briarwood!" Barked a voice from the bottom of the garden path. A man in a wheelchair grinned back at us, his eyes fixed on my grandpa. Briarwood stood up quickly surprised, almost choking on his pipe. The man pushed his way through the long grass up to the porch to where we were stood. He looked from me to my grandpa a few times with a massive grin on his face. He seemed to find my presence amusing.

"It's none of your business Black!" Shouted Briarwood, standing up taller and towering over the man called "Black." This only amused the man further, a hearty chuckle erupting from his throat. He was the polar opposite to Briarwood who was looking very angry.

"I didn't say anything." 'Black' replied, winking at me. I felt my cheeks heat up, I didn't really understand what was happening but I knew it was infuriating Briarwood. "But now that you mention it. What are you doing with a young girl on your property? I thought you said that 'the youth of today were nothing but hormonal fellonies waiting to happen'."

I looked at my grandpa, his draw dropped and he looked anxiously to me and back at Mr Black...Was that really what he thought? He must of been delighted when he got the phone call about me.

"Dad," shouted a voice from behind Mr Black.

A muscular man jogged into view, he was wearing a tight black tshirt and cut off khaki trousers, he was dressed like he had just come from the beach, he wasn't even wearing shoes. He had the trademark Quilete copper skin and the jet black hair but his eyes...his eyes were deep pools of brown, but not like the others, they were deep brown. Something about them drew me in, pulling me towards him. His face was playful one moment and stern the next. His expression changed completely as his eyes caught mine. His eyes burrowed as his black eyebrows peaked out from under his choppy haircut. His shoulders were broad and muscular, in fact he looked like a body builder. You could almost see every muscle under his T-shirt it was that tight. Yet his waist was tiny. My eyes drifted downwards a second before I looked back at his eyes. Deep brown pools, I could almost reach out and swim in them, like a river of chocolate. I'd never met anyone so beautiful in my entire life, I had to stop myself from stepping towards him.

After a moment I realised that I was staring and I quickly looked away feeling my cheeks heat up. When I looked back a second later I realised that no one had said anything for a while and he was still starring at me. Mr Black's son was starring right at me with a totally blank.

"No." He muttered, I almost couldn't make it out under his breath. He didn't take his eyes off me but he suddenly looked furious. I didn't understand what I'd done wrong. He just stared and me and started yelling. His hands started shaking now, almost vibrating. I had never seen anything like it. "No." He said it louder this time taking a step back further away from me. "NO!?" He cried again, turning around and running off toward the forest. I'd never seen anyone move so fast! My heart sunk. Where had he gone? What had I done? I sighed, my heart thundering against my rib cage.

"Jacob!" Yelled Mr Black, trying to make a move to keep up or follow his son but the wheelchair was no match for the long grass. "JAKE!" he shouted, his eyes watching him as he disappeared into the darkness of the forest. Mr Black turned to me, he wasn't smiling or joking anymore; he looked deathly serious. I moved down the steps to get a better look at the trees which had just swallowed up the man called 'Jacob'. My heart was thumping in my chest. Why was he...Why did he run off like that? My stomach turned unpleasantly. What had I done to upset him?

"Who are you?" Asked Mr Black, looking up at me from his wheelchair, his eyes full of concern.

"She's my granddaughter," said Briarwood, looking strangely at me as well. I didn't understand what was happening, not one bit. "And she'll have nothing to do with your boy!" He was glaring at Mr Black. Who didn't seem to be taking any notice, he just continued to look up at me, his face.

"Granddaughter." He murmured, the corners of his lips twitching. "What's your name?" He asked me, pushing his wheelchair closer to me. I squealed and grabbed the skirt of my dress as the wind picked up suddenly.

"That's not your concern!" Said grandpa, closing the distance between him and Mr Black. Mr Black didn't look perturbed in the slightest. "Azalea get inside." I looked at my grandpa he hadn't used my name before. I was beginning to wonder if he had forgot.

"Azalea." Repeated Mr Black, who was smiling at me now. I couldn't stop myself smiling.

"Get inside now!" Roared my grandpa. My face fell but I ran quickly inside not understanding one single thing that was happening here. "Go to your room!" I heard a voice yell after me.

I went into my room and closed the door most of the way and tried to listen with my ear against a small gap in the door. I couldn't hear anything clearly, just a few murmurs and then some raised voices. Something about imprints or implants? I chuckled to myself, maybe Jacob had peck implants and they caused him to have spontaneous bouts of denial shouting 'no no no!' I had an image of him running naked through a supermarket shouting 'no no no!' I shook my head quickly. Where didn't that come from? Naked...Jacob? I remembered those muscles, I had never seen anyone like that before. Especially anyone as young and attractive that ripped. Not in person anyway. Maybe on a tv.

I didn't hear from my grandpa again that evening. I asked what happened when I heard the front door shut about half and hour after I'd been sent inside. He just ignored me and dead-bolted the front door...What were they talking about for so long?

We ate gruel again in silence. I didn't manage to get up the nerve to ask about the shops. I'd try again tomorrow.

That night I lay in bed wondering what was going on...Who was Mr Black? And more importantly who was his son; Jacob?...I went to sleep dreaming about the beautiful brown eyes of Jacob Black.


	2. Camp fires and unusual behaviour

Chapter Two

Camp Fires and Unusual Behaviour

The next day I gathered the courage to ask if I could go to the shops again. Hopefully without an interruption this time. Although, if it was Mr Black's son again...I wouldn't mind too much.

"Can I go to the shops today?" I asked, approaching Briarwood who was sat reading on the couch. He looked up at me from his book through his half moon glasses. "For dinner I mean. I'd like I make you something special."

"Don't be silly." He replied looking down at his dusty book. "We're eating out tonight." He said simply. My heart started beating a bit quicker, excitedly. I was finally going to see more of the reservation! I had already memorised the view from my bedroom window and was keen to see more.

"Oh lovely," I replied, delighted with the idea of some new food...My stomach grumbled in agreement.

"Bonfire on the beach." He replied, not bothering to look up from his book this time. "It's tradition for all the new children of the tribe." I beamed, proudly. I wondered if this meant he had accepted me? I guess he had...I was so happy. I know I'm the polar opposite of everything he wants in a granddaughter...If he even wanted one at all. But I was so touched that he considered me a part of his culture, his family. I beamed, my heart skipping a beat.

"Thank you." I said, stepping forward. I flung my arms over him awkwardly. He stiffened immediately, looking very uncomfortable.

"It'll be boring." He said, once I had released him.

"I can't wait." I replied, he got comfortable in his seat again and continued to ignore me. I didn't mind, I practically skipped back to my room. I wondered what to wear?

After trying on several outfits I decided on plain and practical jeans and a warm jumper. People didn't seem to react well when I wore dresses here. Hell, I hadn't even seen another girl wearing a dress. Hell, I hadn't even seen another girl! I knew it would be cold so I put on a few layers including a pair of thermals under my jeans...I really feel the cold.

"Are you ready?" Shouted a voice from the living room a few hours later. I grabbed my hat, scarf and gloves and pulled on my long warm navy blue coat as I ran to meet him in the lounge. I practically hit him as he stood to meet me, skidding and bumping against his torso. He was a very tall and broad man. His frame very hard as I bumped against it, it was like running into a wall. He pushed me to one side impatiently and grabbed his keys off a hook on the wall to open the front door.

"Aren't you wearing a coat?" I asked him, trying to keep up with his long strides. I had long legs but this man was almost two foot taller than me. And I was 5 foot 7! He barked a laugh and continued down the driveway. I didn't understand what I'd said that was funny. He was only wearing a button up plaid shirt and some brown corduroy trousers. Surely he'd catch his death of cold?

I quickly closed the door behind me and ran quickly to catch up to the car getting in the passenger front seat and pulling on my hat, scarf and gloves. My cheeks were turning bright red from the excitement and the cold. I wondered if Jacob would be there…running around the bonfire shirtless with his hands in the air yelling "No no no!?"

Briarwood quickly sped off down the road in his beat up old car. I tried to take in all the sights but it was hard as it was getting darker outside. There wasn't that much on the reservation in the way of towns or buildings but there were acres if gorgeous countryside. It was more beautiful than anything I'd ever seen before. In England I had lived in the center of London in a flat with my dad. My heart sunk slightly at the thought of him. I pushed him to the back of my mind. Briarwood flew through the roads in his little beat up car and before we got to the beach. It was almost pitch black and at this point but I could see the bonfire from the car park, glowing red and orange.

Before I knew it Briarwood was already out of the car. I ran quickly to keep up with him, following him along the beach path until we reached the large bonfire. My heart was beating wildly in my chest. I hope they like me, I thought to myself. I wonder how they'd react letting someone like me in?

Briarwood made it there before I did, about eight other faces staring up at me when I came into view. Surprisingly there were a few different people of all ages but they were all Quilete. I stood out. Some were wearing coats and some wearing thin T-shirts. I guess you must get used to the cold air or something. Acclimatise or something. Every single set of eyes stared at me and flickered to Briarwood and back at me.

"This is Briarwood's granddaughter Azalea." A strong voice said, interrupting my thoughts. I looked at who had said it and it was Mr Black. He beamed at me looked thrilled that I was here. I smiled back wondering if he had convinced Briarwood to bring me here. Briarwood muttered something inaudible and pulled me down to a nearby seat. Well...it was a large tree trunk on the ground but it was what everyone was sitting on. There was a murmur amongst the people. The pretty lady sitting next to me beamed back at me. She was one of the few people wearing a warm coat.

"Hello." She said, smiling pleasantly. I smiled back

"Hi," I replied, I tried not to falter as I noticed a large scar across one side of her face. "It's lovely to meet you."

"And you" she said, her accent very different to mine. As everyone else's was. "Where are you from?" I looked quickly to Briarwood, he had gone back to ignoring me and glaring at Mr Black so I didn't see the harm in answering...

"London, England." I replied. "What's your name?" I asked, eager to make a friend. Despite her scar she was very pretty. She had the Quilete trademark copper skin and black poker straight hair. A reminder that I would never fit in here. Well I was going to try...

"Oh, sorry!" she said, embarrassed. She was staring at my face and my eyes. As if trying to find an answer to a question. "I'm Emily." She beamed, pulling her coat tightly around her as a cold gust of wind caught us both.

"It's cold here, huh?" I said, pulling my coat tight around me. Emily smiled shuffling along the log closer to me. I flushed at her kindness, she was trying to keep me warm. I looked at her hands...they were bare. I felt around in my pocket and found an extra park of gloves. I gave them to her.

"Oh," she beamed, "that's so kind of you." She took them off and snuggled them onto her hands. The red mittens stood out from her patterned green coat but she didn't seem to care. "That's much better."

"So you're Briarwood's granddaughter?" She asked, after a moments silence. I nodded, she seemed shocked, what exactly did that mean? I suppose everyone knew each other here. It didn't seem like a big place. "I didn't even know he had a son."

"A daughter," I replied, Emily nodded in reponse. I quickly looked at Briarwood to check he wasn't listening. "She died when I was a baby." I said, lowering my voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said, her eyes full of concern. I nodded, she was a nice girl.

"It happened a long time ago." I replied, keen to talk about something else. "It's great to meet someone new. I haven't been out much since I arrived a week ago."

"Oh, you should come over to my house for dinner tomorrow night!" She beamed, touching my arm.

"Oh, that's so kind of you..." I replied wondering if Briarwood would let me go.

"Sam and I would love to have you!" She grinned, her hand still on my arm. I found myself nodding, keen to agree with anything she said.

"Sam?" I asked.

"Oh my Fiancé!" She beamed, she was so happy all the time. The opposite of Briarwood. It was a pleasant change. "He's brilliant, you'll get on very well. And you can meet the boys too! They're all keen to meet you after yesterday."

"What happened yesterday?" I asked, wondering if this had anything to do with Jacob? Would he be there tomorrow? Would he be here tonight?

"You met Jacob already, didn't you?" She said, looking alarmed for a moment but recovering quickly. Why would that make her friends keen to meet me?

"Erm, not really." I replied wondering if you could call that meeting? "He took one look at me and bolted."

"Bolted?" She replied, looking confused.

"Yeah, you know, took off like a madman. Like I was a flesh eating virus and he had to get away."

"Oh no," she said, trying the reassure me. "He was just shocked that's all. Because...you know...you're really different." I nodded, looking down at my hands, feeling awful. Yup, I stuck out here. I stuck out bad. My stomach twisted I stuck out so badly that people run away from me screaming 'no no no!'. "I didn't mean…" started Emily after a moment. I felt sick. Was it always going to be like this? I suddenly wished I was back in my bedroom at Briarwood's. At least he didn't seem bothered that I was different.

"It's fine," I lied, my insides squirming.

The conversation went dry then. After several long awkward moments a large group of men arrived. They were massive in comparison to the rest of us, each one was broad, tall and muscular. They look like they had just finished a mad session at the gym. I had never seen so many men with a similar build together like this before, it certainly was strange. They greeted everyone happily as if they had all known each other for years, taking seats around the fire. A few boys that had sat nearer to Emily looked at me suddenly. As if they hadn't noticed me until now, and boy did they stare!...My thoughts were interrupted by an angry sigh from Briarwood. He moved closer to me and glared at the boys.

I looked down feeling my face heat up, I looked back down to my shoes and decided it was best to not look up again. I tried to restrain my hair a little, trying to get it to not to stick out as obviously as it had before. It was useless, utterly useless, there was too much hair to pull over to one side and the wind certainly wasn't helping. I sighed wrapping my arms around myself and giving a sigh. I was fed up.

An angry growl erupted from Briarwood suddenly, causing me to look up. He looked furious standing up from his seat and glaring at...Jacob.

I hadn't noticed him before, my heart sped up as he stood glaring back at Briarwood growling back. what was with all the growling...I suddenly had an image in my head of standing between two snarling wolves and crying like a little girl.

Jacob looked a lot different from yesterday, at a casual glance looked the same, but I noticed he had two purple bags under his eyes and looked very irritated. He didn't look like he had slept a wink. I wondered if he was going to start yelling 'no no no!'. I didn't understand why Briarwood hated him so much, it just didn't make any sense.

"You said he wasn't going to be here Black!" Roared Briarwood, his eyes falling on the older man Black who just looked back at him cocking an eyebrow as if amused. Briarwood's glare returned to Jacob as he leaned forward threateningly. As Briarwood turned away I noticed Mr. Black throw an annoyed look at Jacob, who appeared not to notice as he was looking...at me. I gulped, looking back at my shoes and heat rising to my face. He was so angry, I didn't understand what I had done to upset him so much. Surely the way I looked couldn't upset people that much! I mean…there wasn't exactly anything I could do about it.

"Don't you dare..." started Briarwood, although Jacob was tall and broad. Briarwood towered over him. If Jacob was afraid he certainly didn't show it, he growled back.

"Jake," said Emily, standing up beside me. I felt a bit like an idiot sitting but I didn't really know what else to do. She stepped closer to him carefully, as if he could explode at any moment. Some warmth left me as she moved away from me. The cold wind hitting my side. "This isn't the time..." I heard her say gently. I was dying to look up but I couldn't, none of this made any sense. I should respect my grandfather.

"Stay away from my granddaughter!" Roared Briarwood, a several gasps from around the camp fire caused me to look up. I regretted it immediately, every single person was staring at me. All except for Briarwood and Jacob who were glaring at each other.

Jacob opened his mouth to reply but Mr Black answered for him... "Jacob perhaps it would be best if you went home." Jacob didn't look happy at all at this remark but he turned and left without a second look, looking thunderous. I watched him as he ran off into the edge of the forest.

Emily quickly returned to my side and sat back down. It took Briarwood a moment longer to return to his seat than Emily. But he did as soon as he was sure Jacob was gone. I wondered why Briarwood hated the Black family so much. Mind you, he didn't seem to like anyone very much.

After several moments everyone settled down and Mr. Black launched into the story of the Quilete legends. It was fascinating to hear about their culture and the magic of their people. I especially liked the stories of the wolves protecting the clan. I learnt that Mr Black, or Billy as some of the other people called him, was the tribe chief. I wondered where Briarwood ranked in the tribe...

The rest of the evening was relatively uneventful, after Jacob had left everyone lost interest in me and focused on Mr. Black. I was relieved. As soon as Mr. Black finished telling the tales, Briarwood grabbed me by the arm and pulled me away, back to our car. I threw a smile at Emily who waved pleasantly back at me, four of those bodybuilder boys standing closely behind her. Maybe those were the boys she was talking about?...Strange really, they looked a lot more like men than boys to me.

The car ride home was awkward, I had grown accustomed to our long silences but this was more than that. Briarwood still seemed angry from earlier; his knuckles white as he gripped the steering wheel. I really didn't understand but I felt like somehow it was my fault.

"I'm sorry," I said after several long moments of watching him.

"What are you sorry for?" he barked, his eyes not leaving the road.

"For…everyone staring at me." I said, feeling like maybe I should dye my hair or something. "I guess I stick out here." Pulling my hair to one side, which was hopeless. It just fell back into place; Completely pointless. I knew Briarwood would of preferred a Granddaughter who didn't stick out and was more like him, who was everything I wasn't. He pulled over to the side of the road, slamming on the brakes. He turned and looked at me suddenly, looking

"Don't. you. ever. apologise. about. that. again." he said, staying each word with emphasis. I stared at him. "You are who you are." he said, watching me. "and if people don't like it. They are worth nothing, not worth your time. If you're going to live with me you better toughen up. You don't see me apologising for who I am, do you?" he asked, I shook my head, speechless and feeling incredibly foolish. He nodded to himself, he had made his point, his eyes returning back to the road, he turned the engine back on. "Besides, they weren't staring at you because you're different. They are staring at you because you're beautiful."

I had to bite down on my tongue to stop myself from gasping. I wanted to explain to him that that wasn't true but Briarwood was not a man to argue with. Of course they had been staring at me because I was different, not because…of what he said. I mean, thats silly. No one is THAT beautiful. I'm just…me; normal. I understood what Briarwood was saying though, even if that last bit was a lie to make me feel better.

Why should I apologise for who I was? when you said it out loud like he had it sounded ridiculous. Briarwood was right. I had to toughen up...


	3. To dinner or not to dinner?

I didn't understand how Emily had convinced me to come to her house. I mean, it was some mission trying to convince Briarwood to let me come on my own and that I wouldn't get kidnapped or attacked on the way. I was shocked when he had leant me his car, it wasn't a very expensive car but it was HIS car.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. There was some loud shouting on the other side and the noise of something breaking before Emily opened the door beaming at me.

"You made it!" She squealed, excitedly. She pulled me in and took off my coat, I looked around to see a lovely open plan cottage. It was nicely decorated and instantly homely. I would of felt instantly relaxed if it wasn't for the four blokes standing and staring at me whispering to one another. I couldn't hear one thing they were saying.

"Embry, Quil, Jared and Seth, this is Azalea. Briarwood's granddaughter." said Emily, returning to my side as she put away my coat. They all laughed, as if she had told them a joke.

I felt my face hear up, but that really annoyed me. I turned away from them and forced a smile at Emily. She looked a little shocked and then returned to her smile. "So what's cooking Emily?" I asked ignoring the voices behind me and smelling the air. The hour was filled with a delicious cooking smell.

"Jacob's making pot roast." She beamed at me. I felt like if been punch in the stomach...

"What?" I hissed, I told Briarwood he wouldn't be here. I mean why on earth would he be here? Why were any of these boys be here? I thought I was going round to Emily's not the feed the five thousand.

"He makes a brilliant pot roast." She beamed, pretending not to notice my obvious shock at the mention of his name.

"Emily..." I started not really knowing what to say, but I couldn't go against Briarwood. I wouldn't, I had promised him that I would stay away from Jacob.

"Can I get you a drink?" She asked, her eyes pleading with me, I sighed turning away from her.

"No." I answered, wondering what I should say. I felt bad for leaving but I couldn't disobey Briarwood- he's done so much for me.

"Azalea," started a man I hadn't seen when I walked in. I turned around to see the a large man standing in front of me next to Emily. I just looked at him, he didn't seem to be laughing like the others. He looked a lot more serious and older, he must be Sam Emily's fiancé. "I'm Sam, Emily's fiancé." He held out his hand, I smiled, forgetting what I was doing for a second and shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I smiled, his lips twitched as he nodded. He reminded me momentarily of Briarwood. He had the same serious gaze.

"And you." He said, his voice deep. Emily was standing close to him, her arms around his waist. They looked like opposites; him serious and her not. "Embry go and see what's holding up Jacob?" Sam said,

One of the boys immediately computed watching me as he walked off down a short corridor to where I imagine was the kitchen.

"May I use your bathroom?" I asked, feeling the need to splash some water on my face. It felt like it was on fire with all these people starring at me.

"Of course," said Emily, she gestured to where Embry had just gone. "Just down the hall on the right. I nodded smiling and walking off in that direction I heard a lot of hushed voices a soon as I turned my back. This wasn't helping my red face.

I walked past the door next to the kitchen which was slightly ajar and heard voices coming from it...

Before I knew what I was doing I leaned against the door frame listening to Jacob's conversation with Embry. Normally I would never invade another persons privacy but I heard my name being mentioned and curiosity took over me.

"This whole thing is stupid!" cried Jacob, "what does Emily think is going to happen? That I'll forget everything and she'll fall madly In love with me and we'll live happily ever after..." He scoffed, obviously annoyed, "I mean...she's nothing like Bella!" Jacob hissed, not even bothering to keep his voice down. He seemed furious. My heart sunk...Who was Bella? "She would never be anything compared to her. Bella is beautiful and reserved and...I've known her my whole life!" He was so angry he was shaking.

"But Azalea is your imprint!" Replied Embry, my heart beat faster at the mention of my name. I didn't know what imprint meant but Jacob's looked furious.

"She's not my imprint!" Hissed Jacob, pushing a finger at Embry. The crack in the door widened. I put my hands over my mouth so they couldn't hear me breathing...Embry was managing to stay calm.

"You know she is." Embry answered simply, "we've all seen it in your head". How can that be possible? I didn't understand any of this...all except the fact that Jacob hated me. My heart felt like it was going to fall out of my butt, tears welling in my eyes...What had I ever done to him? I was always nice and friendly despite my heart thumping in my chest every time I saw him. In fact i don't think i've ever even said two words to him, this is all based on looks. And that made me furious, how vain could you be?

"She is NOTHING to me!" He shouted. It felt like someone had stabbed me in the chest. Oh god, I have to get out of here...Emily hadn't even served up any food yet. What could I say to excuse myself? "She is NOT beautiful, she is NOT sexy, she does NOTHING for me, how many times do you want me to say it? I DONT FEEL ANYTHING FOR HER!"

Something snapped in me then, it felt like I had been slapped across the face...Jacob had screamed that last part his voice roared through the entire house. The laughter coming from the lounge had immediately stopped. Nothing but silence filled the house. I was suddenly furious, my hands were the ones shaking now. I walked quickly to the lounge. Every single set of eyes starred at me, I could feel my face heating up.

"Emily," I started, taking a step towards her. Her big beautiful brown eyes looked up at me and softened. Like she expected me to break, but I wasn't going to break...I was furious. How dare he say something like that so loudly when he knew I could hear him! Just because he was attractive doesn't mean he can treat people like this. "I'm suddenly not feeling too well." I rubbed my stomach, she stood up quickly realising what I was saying to her, "I'm going to go." I said trying to talk quickly so she didn't notice my lies...I'm a terrible liar. "I'm so sorry to leave after you've gone to so much trouble." Her eyes softened, god she was going to make me stay.

"Are you sure?" She asked, pulling me into a hug, I was struggling to hold it together. Her eyes just seemed to look into my soul. I couldn't break down and cry in front of six massive guys, all of them Jacob's friends. I had images flashing through my head of them laughing about it after I've left. I'd never forgive myself if they saw me cry. I hadn't cried since my fathers funeral. I wasn't going to start now!

"Oh yeah," I laughed falsely, turning away and moving closer to the door. Get it together, get it together. "I just think I need to get home and stick my head in the toilet." I scolded myself for that, she didn't need a visual. I heard a murmur from the massive boys in the corner of my eye.

"You've only been here half an hour," said Sam, following Emily. He's never spoken to me before. I tried not to stare too much at his muscles, he was massive.

"And you've been terribly kind." I replied, cringing at my rudeness. "But I suddenly don't feel well at all. I really must get home. Please excuse me..."

"Are you okay to drive?" Asked Emily, with her concerned eyes. I had made it to their door at that point, desperately searching for my coat and hat.

"I'll be fine, I just need a lie down." I muttered, pulling my car keys out of my pocket everyone was starring at me. My face must of been almost purple at this point.

"Seth can take you home," offered Emily, I shook my head quickly as he stood up off the the couch. His eyes were filled with worry, which was strange considering I didn't even know him.

"Oh no!" I almost shouted, trying not to look anyone in the eye. The chunks in my throat were coming thick and fast now. "Please, don't let me spoil your evening." My hand was on the door knob now, I turned it quickly and stepped through the door the ice cold wind hitting my body like a bucket of cold water.

"What about your coat?" Shouted Emily, over the wind holding the door open.

"Keep it," I shouted, stepping through the snow to my car. I pulled my cardigan around myself as I jogged to the car. The frostbite on my arms and face distracting me from my humiliation. I struggled with the key and got into the car turning on the engine and putting up the heat to full blast. I put my hands over the air vent, shivering out of horror and cold. I could feel the tears running down my face.

I had never actually spoken to Jacob and I had only met him once or twice before so I don't know why it effected my so much but I felt so horrible. He had pretty much said that I had repulsed him. I cringed at myself, looking down at my red dress with black boots and tights. No one around her dresses like me, I sighed. I tried to remember what Briarwood had told me when we were sitting in his car. I should not apologise for being myself...

I took a deep breath, I was a long way from home, I did stick out. Everything was so strange and unusual here. I put my face in my hands and sobbed for minute letting my emotions get the better of me. Trying to understand what I had done to upset Jacob...maybe I just upset him. My very presence, my stomach sank at that thought. I knew I shouldn't apologise for being myself, but something in me just wanted Jacob to like me. Everything in me just leapt up as soon as I saw him. I felt like my world was over, I wished he liked me...but at the same time I don't. I hated him, how dare he say such horrible things about me. He doesn't even know me!

I heard the passenger side car door open, I removed my hands from my face probably with teary mascara all down my cheeks. It was Seth, he closed the door quickly behind him, he was only wearing at thin cotton tshirt. He must be freezing! His eyes a softened when he looked at me, I tried to smile at him.

"Here," I said, grabbing his hands and pulling them over he heater vent. His hands were already roasting though, "you'll catch your death." He seemed younger than the others, even though he had the same build, just something about him that made me think he was younger…his eyes.

He laughed at me, "so will you. I'm not the one who ran out the house without their coat."

I looked back at the house, I could see the curtains moving. God, how long had I been sat in this car? Seth squeezed my hands. For some reason I felt like his big sister…and I didn't even have any siblings.

"Just ignore Jacob." Said Seth after a moment, "he's going through a lot. He's not handling it too well."

"I don't care." I said bluntly, pulling my hands away from Seth's. Hearing myself say it I knew it was so false. I DID care. I cared more than anything. And I don't even know why. Silence filled the car, quickly wiped away another stray tear, I thought I had stopped crying. I needed I get home to my bed.

"Please don't cry," said Seth, I looked back at him. He was such a lovely kid, Briarwood had told me his dad had died last year and he had been through so much and still stayed who he is. I really admired him for it. His mum must be so proud of him.

"I'll be okay," I smiled, trying not to lie anymore, give a half truth..."I just don't feel great. I'll get home, you go back inside. I'll bet they'll be eating soon. Your friends will eat the lot."

Seth looked back at the house, his stomach made a growling noise. "No, I'm coming with you." He said, sounding more firm than I predicted.

"But how will you get home?" I asked,

"I'll walk, your house is 200 yards from my house." He replied simply, starring me down with his brown eyes. I looked at him, how did he know where I lived? I didn't want to accuse him, he was just trying to be nice to me.

"But it's freezing." I replied, looking at him desperately. I just wanted to be alone. He knew it and I knew it. "And you'll miss out on Emily's delicious feast."

"One meal won't kill me." He replied, I sighed. He wasn't going to give up. I buckled up and turned on the car engine. I reversed out of the drive and made my way home.

"Please don't tell anyone about the tears." I muttered, feeling embarrassed.

"I won't" he said, turning to me.

"You're a good kid Seth." I said, interrupting the silence.

"I'm not a kid." He replied looking out of the car window.

"Of course, sorry." I replied, I suddenly felt embarrassed. I used to hate it when my dad said that to me. There was an awkward moments silence. My mind wondered back to Jacob.

"What's Jacob going through?" Seth looked at me, eyes wide. "What?" He asked, looking uncomfortable.

"You said before that Jacob is going through a lot. What is it?"

"Oh..." Seth looked panicked for a second. "He...he's...his dad...is...not well."

"Oh god," I replied, guilt washing over me. That must be awful. "Is he okay? I saw him the other day and he seemed fine. Oh my..."

"Yeah," Said Seth quickly his voice coming out squeaky, "it's terrible. We are all really worried about him. So if he does anything to upset you. Don't take it personally. He's been upsetting everyone lately."

I nodded, feeling guilty about my little crush on Jacob and he's been going through hell. I remembered when my mum got sick. My stomach turned. "Is Mr Black okay?"

"...I don't really want to talk about it." Said Seth, avoiding eye contact with me. I nodded, scolding myself inwardly. The journey home was quiet but nothing much happened after that. Briarwood did not quiz me on my appearance when I got in and it was a relief. keen to get to bed and sleep off the horrible evening events.


	4. One Clearwater too many

I took a deep breath as I knocked on the large wooden door. After a few short moments I waited patiently as a handsome mature man in a wheelchair answered. I recognised his kind smile immediately…Billy Black.

"Mr. Black," I smiled, trying to sound more confident than I was. I prayed Jacob wasn't home, keeping my eyes fixed on Mr. Black's face rather than his living room behind him.

"Azalea!" beamed Mr Black, opening the front door as wide as it would go as if he was going to pull me inside it. "Please come on in!"

"I can't," I muttered, my hands shakily holding the tray of cold lasagne I had cooked for him…and for Jacob. "Erm…I just wanted to drop by and give you this lasagne I made." He looked momentarily confused but covered it easily with another killer smile. He was always so happy and friendly…the complete opposite of Jacob. If they didn't look so alike you wouldn't even know that they were related.

"Well thats very kind of you," he beamed, taking it out of my shaking hands. "But I'm afraid Jake's not in at the moment."

"Its not for Jacob,'" I said, a little too quickly, he cocked an eyebrow at me. "It's for you, Seth told me you weren't well and I thought…well, it's one less thing to think about when tea's cooked."

"I appreciate the gesture," he said, his brow creasing, "and we'll happily eat this fine looking lasagne. But I'm not ill."

"You're not?" I asked, completely confused, why on earth did seth tell me Mr. Black was sick? That doesn't make any sense. I suddenly felt humiliated, my cheeks heating up. Here I was turning up at someones house giving them a random tray of lasagne. I was an idiot...

"No, I'm fit as a fiddle!" he smiled, I stared at him shocked, why had Seth told me that?, "Are you okay?" he sacked after a moment.

"Of course," I lied,

"Please won't you come in?" he said, looking concerned, I shook my head stepping backwards from the door. "Jacob will be home any minute. He'd be upset if he missed you." I felt like I'd been slapped, was he joking? Jacob hated me!

"I'm afraid I can't, thanks for the offer though." I was walking away now, I had to get out of there before I made more of a show of myself. "Bye!" I heard his shout out to me as I got to the bottom of his porch steps I bolted. I didn't care if i looked like an idiot…It couldn't get much worse than that Why had Seth told me that? I thought I could trust Seth and all along he was just telling me a lie. I'll bet it was some sort of joke that him and Jacob had thought up to make me act more of a fool than usual. I felt a wave of anger rush over me before I knew what was happening I was striding over to Seth's house to give him a piece of my mind!

It was a short walk before I walked up their neatly paved garden feeling more and more annoyed by the second. Had Seth set me up? Why would he tell me an outright lie? I looked like such an idiot in front of Mr. Black. It was so frustrating, if Briarwood found out god knows what he'll say!

I banged on the door, feeling jealous as I looked at their neatly trimmed red rose bushes. The whole house seemed to echo as I banged each time on the door.

The door opened just as I raised my fist to knock again. A pretty raven haired girl answered the door, she looked at me blankly while impatiently tapping her foot.

"What?" She snapped, normally when someone is upset/annoyed I would have buckled and tried to get her to calm down or cheer up but I was in no mood today. Her attitude just egged me on.

"Where's Seth?" I said, glaring at her.

"Out." She answered, before slamming the door in my face. I took a moment to recollect myself before hammering on the door again. She answered it again with the same annoyed tone.

"He's out!" She repeated, making an attempt to shut the door again. I stuck my foot out and stopped the door from closing. I was sick of this...

"I heard you the first time!" I yelled at her, she raised her eyebrows as if she wasn't expecting me to argue back. "Where is he out?"

"Who are you?" She said, eyeing me up and down like everyone did here. I was in no mood for this...

"Azalea, for gods sake, just tell me...I'm sick of this!"

"You're Jacob's..." She started saying amused by my anger, she had pushed me too far then. Before my she could say anymore I stepped forward pushing her front door open. She didn't back up she just watched me her eyes wide...

"DON'T YOU EVER MENTION THAT NAME TO ME AGAIN!?" I screamed at her. I was furious, I could feel the heat radiating from me. She looked surprised, but unphased by my anger.

"What...Jacob?" She repeated,

"That boy has nothing but make my life a living hell." I shouted, sick of it all. I could feel my throat closing up, feeling like I had swallowed razorblades. "He's insulted me in every possible way. He's done everything he can to make me feel like an idiot and it's not exactly easy for me to fit in around here. For God's sake, he's a bully! And a creep! I am NOTHING to do with him! I want NOTHING to do with him! In fact I would cross the street to avoid him!"

After my rant the girl just stared at me, I was breathing heavily, angry and letting it all out on this girl. She was simply just looking back at me, watching me to see what I'd do next. Although at the same time she seemed deep in thought.

"What's he done to you?" She asked, her voice sounding more patient than before. I sighed, flashes of his face filling my mind, distracting me, those brown eyes making my stomach sink.

"He's done enough." I answered, surprised that she wasn't upset with my sudden outburst. She nodded.

"Whats my brother got to do with this?" she asked, I looked at her, who was her Brother? "Seth" she said reading my mind.

"Oh…he…" I wondered how to tell her this… "He told me I should be more understanding about…_him._ And that he was going through a lot of stuff and that his Dad was sick. But when I went round to _his_ house to give Mr. Black a lasagne I had made he had no idea what I was talking about. I looked like a right idiot."

"Yeah," she answered, nodding along with my story, a hint of a smile on her lips, I guess it was pretty funny. "Seth does tend to blurt out stuff that doesn't make any sense from time to time." Her brown eyes watched me a moment before she said, "You want to come in for a coffee or something?"

I looked at her wondering if she was joking or not. She didn't appear to be, "yes please, that would be great." She nodded, wondering off into the house leaving the door wide open. I assumed she wanted me to follow her so I did closing the door behind me.

The house was lovely, flowers and clean linen filled my nose. A woman's house, I had missed this touch. I quickly caught up to her as she flicked the kettle on in a china blue kitchen

"Coffee okay?" she asked, as I took a set on the breakfast bar. The kitchen was massive.

"Do you have any tea?" I asked, she nodded pulling out a metal tin from the cupboard. I could of kissed her, by god I missed tea. I didn't thin American's drank tea. Briarwood certainly didn't.

"I'm Leah by the way," she said, something about her just made me relax…I could really use making a friend here.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I said, she laughed at me. I looked at her questioningly, "you're so polite." She said, rolling her eyes. "I prefer you all angry and mad."

"You do?" I asked, questioning her. Why on earth did she prefer me like that.

"Yeah," she shrugged absently pouring the kettle into mugs. "Besides, I think Jacob is an idiot."

"You do?" I said, every single person I had met told me how great he was. It was refreshing to hear a change of pace.

"Yeah!" She said, rolling her eyes again at my repetitive questioning. "All those guys stick together, it just annoys me."

"You know them well?" I asked,

"uh-huh," she replied, sliding the mug across the counter towards me, she studied me for a moment until she said, "more than I'd like...so what happened with Jacob?" She asked.

I sighed and launching into the whole story, laughing at some parts that involved Jacob insulting me. It felt like I had known Leah for a long time. Although it was strange how she laughed at inappropriate things, it somehow lightened the situation. I didn't feel so bad about it, sure the image of his face was still etched into my mind but it felt so good getting it all out.

"I can't believe I've let someone get under my skin like that. I wouldn't even treat my worst enemy the way he's treated me. I really do hope he follows his own advice and stays away from me...I'm rambling on now." I finished, letting out a large sigh.

Over several days I met up with Leah more and more, and we became close friends. I was glad, I hadn't spoken to many people here and there was just something about her that made me feel safe and relaxed. Although on occasions she did odd things, like run off into the forest at a moments notice I just assumed that was one of the things that the locals did here. I mean I had seen Jacob do it every single time I had seen him. Besides I wasn't one to be picky, a friend was a friend.

Speaking of Jacob, I hadn't seen him since that day at the beach. Although he was forever on my mind I didn't mention it to Leah. I had the feeling she wouldn't be too impressed. Together we had boycotted all boys, which was fine by me. I had enough to deal with without throwing boys into the mix as well.

Briarwood's behaviour had started to become worrying, he was constantly sitting on the armchair on our porch, some times all night. I often woke up to hear him shouting into the darkness above 'staying away' and 'protecting his own'. I really didn't understand any of it but it terrified me.

Although Briarwood and I didn't have the most interesting or long conversations (he was a man of few words) I had grown fond of him and his stubborn ways. Always doing things a particular way, he made things a lot easier to bare here. Especially the occasions I woke from a night terror; which happened more frequently these days, he would come into my room and hold me and I cried into his shoulder asking for my dad… He was always so kind and gentle, stroking my back gently. I hadn't expected that from him, it touched me more than I could say.

It was after that that he started staying up late and watching outside for something, like something was going to come and hurt us…or hurt me. I didn't understand it, but I know that it scared him, whatever it was. And that alone scared me...

One night I decided to stay awake and watch out of my bedroom window for something, whatever it was I was supposed to be watching, as usual I fell asleep but awoke to a screeching howl which echoed throughout the entire house. I scrambled away front the window terrified and into the lounge and thud straight into Briarwood. He picked me up easily and placed me back on my feet, pushing me behind him as he edged towards my bedroom window. He looked menacing glaring out the window in the moonlight, his whole body shaking.

"I'll kill him…" he growled, staring off into the darkness. I tried as hard as I could to see what he was looking at but I saw nothing, only the blackness.

"W…what...was it?" I asked, hearing my voice tremor. I hadn't felt this scared when I was awake, not since my dad… Briarwood looked back at me and then looked back through the window.

"Nothing I can't handle," he said, after a long silence.

"It sounded like a howl." I said, wondering if there had been any animal attacks in the area.

"It's nothing for you to worry about." he stated, simply, closing my window and bolting it shut. My eyes widened as it suddenly hit me, Leah's dad was killed by an animal…oh god, what if it was still out there?

"Azalea," said Briarwood, in a softer tone than he had used before, one that he knew I couldn't say no to, "get some rest." I sighed nodding and climbing into bed.

I closed my eyes that night and dreamed of howls and tortured wolves, writhing and crying out in pain. It felt like they were being punished. It didn't feel like justice…it felt like torture.


	5. The Plot Thickens

Chapter 5

The Plot Thickens

The next day I took it upon myself to find out what was going on. I was sick of the mystery that was Jacob Black. He plagued my every thought and I was becoming obsessed, it didn't make any sense. I hadn't seen him since the whole Emily-dinner-distaster. After to make matters worse the howling thing really scared me, I lied to Briarwood constantly saying that it didn't bother me, but it did. I was terrified. I decided the best thing to do was to talk to Leah about what was happening. She was older than me and often made a lot of sense about messy situations that I figure out.

When I went to her house she wasn't there, her mum told me she was at Sam's. Which meant she was working, she wouldn't be there for any other reason, and that's for damn sure. Every part of my body screamed against me go to there to find her, and it was for one reason and one reason only…Jacob would be there. I hadn't seen him since that bonfire on the beach but his harsh words about me had run around my mind continuously; day after day and night after night. I couldn't scrub the image of his angry face out of my mind. And it really bothered me that he didn't like me, that he hated me THAT much, it bothered me more than I could say…I just didn't have the words.

I sighed, feeling sick as I headed over to Sam's house. Maybe he wouldn't be there? I lied to myself, over and over again. There was still a chance he wouldn't, it's not like he lives there...

It was a very short walk before I found myself at the front of their house. I could hear raised voices from inside which distracted me for a second. I nearly walked away deciding this was a bad time before something familiar caught my eye…Briarwood's car was in their driveway. I listened closely for a second before the raised voices continued; that was definitely Briarwood's voice. I'd recognise that disappointed tone anywhere.

Before I could understand what was happening, my feet had marched straight up the steps on their porch and through the open front door….and what a sight lay before me...

Sam was struggling to restrain Briarwood as he attempted to throw himself across the room onto…Jacob who was being held back by a muscular boy I didn't recognise. Briarwood was trying everything he could to get past Sam but Sam was too strong for him. He couldn't get out of his grip, Briarwood's face was almost purple, I had never seen him so angry before. What on earth could Jacob have done to make him so angry? I had been so careful to keep everything to myself about the whole Jacob thing…about…the way I felt.

I watched in horror as Briarwood roared against Sam; "You stay the hell away from her!" he pushed hard against Sam, who wrestled him further away from Jacob.

"I'll do what the hell I like!" Jacob roared, thudding against the boy attempting to restrain him. Luckily the boy was nearly the same build as Jacob and appeared to be winning at keeping him back. "She's MINE, not yours!"

"Oh! So you've decided you want her now?" roared Briarwood, laughing coldly. "Last week you couldn't stand to be around her and now…"

"You don't understand old man!" yelled Jacob,

"Oh I understand plenty! I understand that I was the one holding her last night as she was TERRIFIED because of YOU outside her window!" Jacob looked shocked then, and stopped struggling against the boy attempting to hold him. "YOU were the thing to scare her Black! I understand that YOU are the one to abuse your gift. YOU are the one that hurt her. That is still hurting her! And she will never let you near her again…do you understand that? YOU pushed her away and it worked…Well done Black. You got what you wanted." With one final shove he pushed Sam away and turned on this heel to stride off the look of triumph wiping off his face as his eyes met mine.

I didn't want to think that they were talking about me, I tried to think that they were talking about someone else, but the look on Briarwood's face said it all. He softened as soon as his eyes met mine. He used that soft tone again, "Azalea," realising he had gone to far, forget the rest, forget the Jacob thing, HE had betrayed me. Briarwood had told everyone that I was afraid in my bedroom at night...

I stepped away from him, feeling myself turn sour. My mind as spinning, I didn't understand it, any of it, I replayed what had just happened in my head. What Briarwood had said. What Jacob had said. He had been keeping things from me, something was going on and he didn't want to tell me. He knew the answers to all my questions and he was keeping them a secret from me…he didn't trust me. Lumps were rising in my throat, my stomach was contracting. I could feel myself slowing down, my stomach turned and I cried out before vomiting on the floor in front of me.

Briarwood was by my side in a second, holding me up. I cried out pushing him away from me. He barely moved against y weak arms but he looked shocked. I squirmed out of his hands, trying to help me stand. I just looked at him, lost for words. I had trusted him…he had betrayed me. Lumps rose up in my throat, my head was spinning, I was spinning. Spinning out of control...

"Azalea," said a gentle voice I didn't recognise penetrating my mind, I looked over to it's owner; Jacob. His big brown eyes looked terrified as he watched me. My face hardened, feeling a wave of nausea wash over me as I vomited again. Struggling to protest as Briarwood held me up and rubbed my back. I wiped my mouth quickly on the back of my sleeve, feeling dizzy, my eyes struggling to focus. It was all too much… I tried again to pull away from Briarwood but his grip was too firm as I started breathing heavily. Blackness began to cloud my vision, I felt my body go limp as I passed out.

I slowly stirred, my brain thudding beneath my eyes. It felt like I had been hit with a ton of bricks. I felt something warm and soft wrapped around me…some sort of material, like a blanket. I could hear raised voices again, my head throbbed as I groaned for it to stop.

"Shut up!" Hissed Leah, I sighed, thankful that she was here. Keep me sane. "She's waking up." Silence emerged as I slowly opened my eyes. Adjusting to the light I recognised the faces around me.

A sob came from my throat as I saw Briarwood's face first. He looking angry, but ashamed at the same time. His eyes softened as he heard me. His face remained hard, glaring at he man on the other side of me. I followed his line of vision as I saw Jacob crouched close to me, his brown eyes looking desperate. He was closer to me than he had ever been, his hands clutching the blanket I was lying under. I gasped as I squirmed away, trying to move back from him. His harsh words repeating in my head, 'she's nothing to me, she is not beautiful, she is not sexy...'. He looked shocked as I pulled away from him, his eyes pleading as his hands about to reach out to me before he was interrupted by...

"That's enough Jacob!" Snapped Leah, pulling him away from me and out of the way as she came closer. I sighed relieved and threw my arms around her. I knew out of everyone I could trust her the most. She patted my shoulder awkwardly and I smiled against her shoulder, she was the same old Leah. Nothing about her had changed. I knew I could trust her.

"How're you feeling?" She asked, after I let her go. I looked at her, trying to ignore Jacob standing so close to me. And Briarwood. I shrugged, pushing my hair out my eyes. "'Cause you look awful."

"No she doesn't," said Jacob, I refused to even look at him when he said that. But my heart sped up...it was hardly a compliment but it made my insides squirm. I cringed at myself...pathetic.

"What's going on?" I asked, finding the strength and turning to Briarwood. He looked back at me, his strength fading as I stared at him. "what is all this about?" Briarwood looked like he wanted to say something. "TELL ME!" I screamed at him. He didn't say a word, silence filled the room. I felt the chunks rising in my throat, a tear fell down my cheek as I sighed frustratedly. "I can't stay here." I heard myself saying, I had been hurt too much already. This would kill me...

"You can't..." Started Briarwood, I looked at him, he looked scared, for the first time I had seen him properly scared. "I can protect you...I can..."

"from what?" I asked him again, he sighed, looking down.

"Jacob has to tell you." Said Leah, I looked away from Briarwood to Leah who was glaring at Jacob who had turned away, putting his back to us and was breathing heavily. His shoulders moving up and down with each breath.

"You know?" I asked, staring at Leah. I felt incredibly foolish. Everyone knew but me, every single person. I felt like an idiot, they were all laughing at me. I let out a sob pulled Leah's arm off me as I tried to stand up. I couldn't. Briarwood held my arm tightly and pulled me back down. It would be impossible to leave like this. I heart felt like it was stabbing me, and my boy was failing me. I needed to get out and my legs felt like jelly, even without Briarwood there I doubted I could have stood up for very long.

"Jacob has to be the one to tell you." Said Leah, watching me this time. I didn't understand. But fine...I just wanted to know. I was so mad at everyone, they all had this secret up on me and they wanted to keep it to themselves and watch me suffer.

"Jacob," I said, addressing him properly for the first time. My voice sounded a lot stronger than it had before. He turned around quickly, his eyes wide and his face wet...had he been crying...? "Jacob," I repeated, my heart softening at his tears, I didn't want to. I wanted to be furious. "w...will you...tell me what's going on?" I asked, he looked at me, his face blank. His eyes slightly red,

"if...if we're alone." He murmured, watching me. I opened my mouth to object to this but I needed to know, the thought of being alone with him...I didn't want to be...

"Over my dead body!" growled Briarwood,

"There's no other option," said Leah, watching me and I looked down at my hands, trying to prepare myself for this. It was almost too much to handle. Thank god I was already sitting down.

After several long moments, Briarwood sighed and leaned forward and kissed my head and strode out of the room, shortly followed by Leah. I sighed, feeling the air in the room shift, it wasn't SO uncomfortable but it was still awkward. I leaned back against a cushion, feeling tired, I closed my eyes for a second trying to calm myself down and tried not to jump as the bed shifted as I felt someone warm sit down next to me.

I opened my eyes slowly to see Jacob, his head in his hands. He was breathing heavily and shaking heavily…he was crying, I panicked, unprepared for this. I considered placing a hand on his back but what he had said about me flashed through my mind. It took everything I had not to reach out and touch him. My heart swelled, it felt like it was growing two sizes within my chest.

"What's going on?" I heard myself say, leaning a little closer to him. I tried not to I couldn't help myself, something about him just pulled me in. He sat up, pulling his face from his hands looking away from me and wiping his eyes suddenly. "Please, just tell me."

"I'm a monster." He muttered, his voice sounding deep and thick, I hadnt heard him speak often but I knew he didn't sound like himself, he continued... "a wolf."

"A w...what?" I repeated, not understanding.

"The legends, they're true." He murmured, not turning to look at me, I could barely see the side of his face. "What you heard at the bonfire...I'm a wolf."

"A shape shifter?" I asked, recalling the story his father had told us. Jacob let out a groan,

"You don't need to be kind," he snapped, "I know what I am."

"What's this got to do with me?" I asked, watching the little I could see of his face. I'm not sure I believed a single thing he said but I might as well hear the whole story before screaming at him.

"We...us wolves." he said, struggling with his words, "we have...like soul mates...imprint they're called. It's meant to be our reward for...changing. And you...well you're mine."

There was a long silence after that, I said nothing...but he hated me?

"Soul mates?" I repeated.

"Like anything you want, friends or a brother or...whatever…" He clarified, I looked away. Trying to process what he was saying.

"I guess they messed up with me, huh?" I said, not being able to stop myself. I turned back to him and he was looking at me now. Looking shocked, his eyes were bloodshot and he looked older than I had ever seen him, his eyes almost purple. Had he been sleeping at all?

"What?" He asked, staring at me like I had just slapped him.

"They messed up," I repeated, "you don't want to be my soul mate. You don't want anything to do with me...I heard you..." His eyes widened, and his whole body turned to mine, he was about to reach out to me but he stopped himself, his hand hovering in mid air.

"Forget what I said," he said, staring at me, those big brown eyes swallowing me up, "I was just upset." I just stared at him, I could believe what he said before but not this. "You are perfect." He looked at me, a tear falling down his cheek. I didn't believe him, but my heart thudded against my chest, god, I wanted to.

"You said I was nothing to you." I repeated, his words stinging me still. he flinched, as if I had burnt him.

"I didn't know you heard that." He muttered, looking ashamed, his whole body was facing mine now. "I was lying...about it all. I just...I just want to protect you. Please just let me protect you?"

"You were at my house last night?" I asked, remembering that piercing howl. He cringed again.

"I know I haven't done anything right... but please just give me a chance. I can't carry on living like this... it hurts." His hand went up to his chest over his heart as he watched me.

"Why were you at my house?" I asked,

"I had...the reason we are wolves is because of...well, there's no easy way to say this; vampires. There are vampires, that's the whole reason why we change. To protect our people. We had just killed one but we had lost it's mate...I needed to know you were okay."

"But you hate me." I said, repeating my earlier words. I knew it made no sense but I could believe him about the vampires and shape shifters but not what he thought about me. I had spent too long memorising his words against me.

"I don't," he cried, standing up suddenly and moving away from me. "I only said those things because I was angry." I looked at him questioning, "...a friend of mine, she...I thought she was my imprint...when I saw you it didn't make sense. I couldn't understand it, I knew it was you, though. I did know you were mine. I was lying to myself."

"You wanted it to be that other girl?" I asked him, this was too much for me. I felt sick again, chunks rising up in my throat. There was a long silence after my question and I knew the answer was yes. He didn't want me, I had been right. He had been pushed to feel anything he was by this Wolfy magic imprinting thing. "Briarwood," I yelled, my voice echoing around the room, he entered instantly and crossed the room towards me.

"No," said Jacob, watching me his eyes filling up, my heart was breaking. I turned to Briarwood trying to ignore him. "That can't be it. Please, I need more time."

"Please take me home," I said to Briarwood, who nodded and threw a dirty look to Jacob. I meant that he could help me stand but he didn't, he simply lifted me up into his arms and carried me out of the bedroom. I buried my face in his shoulder as I heard Jacob cry out my name. It hurt, god it hurt to leave him like that. When he was hurting, it felt like i was hurting too but I had to protect myself. He didn't care for me. The imprint made him feel anything, it was all a lie.


	6. Trying To Carry On (part one)

Chapter Six

Trying To Carry On

After several long days of rest I slowly recovered. It was a lot harder than I had anticipated.

It took several long conversations with Briarwood before he let me go out on my own, he even offered me his car which surprised me. But I took it gladly, going to the one place I could think of; I drove to LaPush beach...

After I found a secluded spot in the sun I laid out my towel and rested on it, lying down and listening to the sound of the crowds and the waves brushing against the shore. It wasn't long until I felt the sun warming up my body.

I sat up feeling the sweat dripping down my back, the heat becoming too much. I looked around, everyone was in swimming costumes. I had put mine on underneath my clothes in case I wanted to swim...

I took a deep breath and removed my jeans, revealing my pale skin beneath it. I folded them up neatly and looked around, no one had even looked at me. or even noticed me. A particularly busty brunette walked past me wearing the smallest bikini I'd ever seen.

I took a deep breath and removed my shirt, revealing my black bikini underneath. I closed my eyes quickly and lay back down. Feeling my face heat up. I opened my eyes again after a few minutes and I sighed relief as no one was watching me or noticed any change. I felt relieved, I was subconscious about being this...revealed in front of people I didn't know. But I guess that was just something you did on the beach.

It wasn't long before I slowly began to calm down and cool down. The light breeze helping my skin cool.

After a while of lying in the sun I turned over lying on my front. I lay my head on my arms, not feeling courageous enough to undo the back of my bikini top so I wouldn't get lines.

I let my mind relax as I drifted off to sleep. When I woke up it seemed Like an hour or two had passed. I turned over and sat up slowly, taking in my surroundings.

The crowds had thinned and there was a lot less people than before. I was pretty much alone looking around.

A harsh yelp caught my attention as I saw something fall into the water off the cliff. I stood up suddenly, feeling panicked. I watched as someone jumped right in after it. I wondered whether to call out as another one followed. I watched as they emerged to the top of the water, laughing and splashing each other. It was three men.

I stared watching them joke and splash each other, how could they have jumped from such a great height without...oh, they must of been wolves. I remembered Leah telling me something about cliff diving.

I sighed, trying not to see if Jacob was one of them. I returned to my towel and lay back down, sighing. Jacob, my heart ached Jacob. I cringed as my heart beat for him, over and over...

"Azalea!" Shouted a voice I didn't recognise. I sat up suddenly, watching as three boys wearing next to nothing emerged out the water...one appeared to restraining another, pushing him around jokingly. I recognised his face instantly. Jacob. Embry. Quil.

My heart beat quickly, my eyes hitting Jacob's. He looked a lot more relaxed than he had before, with his friends next to him. I tried my hardest not to let my eyes drop as I took in Jacob's muscular torso. I tried not to gasp as I looked down at his dripping wet black boxer shorts cloning to him.

"Az can't keep her eyes off you Jakey," laughed Embry pushing Jacob playfully. Who's grin widened at his friends comment. I looked down blushing, it was too late to cover up...oh god...

"What're you doing here sweetheart?" Said Quil, running his hand over his wet hair as he sat down besides me. I tried not to squirm as his eyes washed over me.

"Quil!" Barked Jacob, shooting him a death glare.

"What." He said, watching Jacob he shrugged, he threw a wink at me, "I'm only human!"

I was surprised when Embry sat down the other side of me and Jacob next to him, it just proves it really. Jacob was lying before. He didn't have feelings for me, he didn't even want to sit next to me.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Embry, after a moment of silence.

"Just...getting some space." I shrugged, trying to look everywhere but at Jacob. His hair was dripping down his neck and beads of water ran onto his shoulders and further down his torso right towards...

"Do you want us to go?" Asked Jacob, watching me. His eyes caught mine for a moment before I turned away, looking away. I shrugged, not wanting them to leave me. Not wanting him to leave me, but I did.

"Well I never thought anyone could mess this up like you have Jake." laughed Quil, I looked at him, he was grinning wildly at me. "At least when I meet my imprint I know what NOT to do!" He laughed.

"Shut up Quil!" murmured Jacob,

"You guys not have imprints?" I asked, fascinated. They shook their heads, my eyes looked at Jacob's for a second...he wasn't looking at my face, his eyes were set down. I followed his line of vision and it was right on my bikini top. I sighed angrily, grabbing my bag behind me and pulling on my shirt, my face heating up.

"Subtle!" Laughed Quil, clutching his sides as he laughed hysterically. I heard a short laugh from beside me as Embry laughed a little too. Jacob's face was a little pink.

"I feel bad for whoever gets stuck with you," I said, looking at Quil, who stopped laughing and looks at me. I grinned back at him and Embry and Jacob laughed.

"Ain't that the truth," laughed Embry.

"How're you feeling?" Asked Jacob, watching me closely, god those brown eyes.

"I'm better," I shrugged, "I think it all got too much for me really. Was Emily okay with all the vomit? I didn't ruin her rug did I?"

"You don't need to worry about that." smiled Jacob, god that smile, those lips, oh god.

"You ruined the rug." said Quil, pulling me out of my trance.

"Oh no!" I gasped, feeling dreadful.

"Don't feel bad, we break things all the time." Said Quil, watching the waves crash in front of him. He laughed again, "I can't believe the thought of you and Jake made you vom everywhere!"

"You don't know what you're talking about." I snapped, he blinked back at me a few times, before recovering.

"No imprints," I said, after a long moment, trying to steer the conversation elsewhere. "Girlfriends then?" I asked, plucking a question out the back of my head. God know why I said that...I knew why, was Bella Jacob's girlfriend?

"Imprints are girlfriends!" Said Quil, looking at me like I was stupid, I stared at him, he just looked back. I looked over at Jacob, who was looking down at his hands shamefully.

"You didn't tell me that." I said, he thought of me...like that? I cringed remembering that it was a lie. He didn't really feel that way. It was a trick, he loved this Bella girl, he was FORCED to feel this way for me.

"Ooooh!" said Quil, "I wonder why he left that bit out..."

"Shut up Quil!" growled Embry, watching Jacob as he looked ashamed and hung his head. "It's nothing to do with us!"

"I'd want to know if I was someone's sex slave." said Quil, my eyes widened…what? I wasn't going to sit and listen to this... I grabbed my bag suddenly and stormed away.

"Azalea!" shouted Embry, I heard them right behind me. I stomped faster, quicker...Sex slave? How dare they! I was so mad. Was this what imprinting was? Sex slaves? I cringed, my skin crawling.

Jacob caught up to me first, I stopped as he stood in front of me blocking my way. I glared at him and he just looked at me softly.

"It's a joke," he said, pleading with me, his eyes so soft. "Please, its not like that. I know it's hard to understand but please. It's nothing like that. Quil is just trying to wind you up."

I looked behind me to see Embry wrestling Quil to the ground, them both laughing and hitting each other. Jesus, they were rough with one another.

"Why didn't you tell me about the girlfriend imprint thing?" I asked him, "or is that a joke too?"

"I didn't want you to...feel pressured." He said, looking ashamed again, my heard swelled in my chest. Was that true? I asked myself but I knew I believed him...Oh god, my eyes flickered to his lips. I wanted to kiss him, those full, pink lips...god... "We can...be friends. If you'd like?"

"Okay," I said, I needed to be near to him, and maybe if I saw him with Bella it would make me realise how much he WASN'T mine.

"Okay?" He asked, like he didn't believe me. I nodded, watching him as his face broke out into a massive grin. I hadn't seen him smile before. I found myself grinning back, my heart thundering against my ribcage. He looked like I had just given him the keys to the city or something. Like all his christmases have come at once.

Embry suddenly dragged Quil into view, he had him in a head lock. "tell her," he growled,

"It's not true," admitted Quil, grabbing at his neck. Embry released him laughing, Quil grinned back at his friend.

"I nearly had you there for a while!" he said, nursing his ego.

"Sure sure," said Embry, finally looking at us. He cocked an eyebrow at Jacob who simply grinned back. I tried to suppress a smile but couldn't.

"So what's fun to do around here?" I asked, trying to get out of this silence.

"Wolf out!" Said Quil, completely oblivious to our grins.

"Besides that I mean?" I looked over to the cliff, trying to ignore that Jacob was standing so close to me. I could feel the heat radiating off of him. "What about cliff driving?" I asked, "Leah always raves about it. It it just a wolf thing or can civilians...?"

"It's just a wolf thing," interrupted Jacob, looking concerned. "It would brake your bones."

"You did it with Bella," said Quil, I looked shocked at Jacob. what? If it's good enough for Bella, it's good enough for me. Imagines of them jumping into the sea hand in hand flashed through my mind, bitterness rose up inside me.

"Let's go then," I said, trying to hide my anger but barely succeeding as I stomped to the edge of the forest with the boys following me.

"This isn't such a good idea," said Jacob, catching unto me, "Bella..." I flinched as he said her name, "she jumped and I had to go in after her, it wasn't for fun..."

"I can do it," I said, furious I looked to Quil, ignoring Embry's concerned stares. "Lead the way Quil." Quil nodded, oblivious to Jacob's angry glare he led the way up the side of the cliff.

When we reached the cliff edge, which was substantially shorter than the one I had seen them jumping off before, I walked to the edge and looked down.

"Please don't do this," Cried Jacob, like he thought I was going to break. "She nearly drowned." I looked at him, he wasn't upset because he was worried about me, he was upset because SHE had gotten hurt...I wanted to jump more than ever now... I turned around and looked down...it was a long way. The cold wind pushing me away from the edge, it wasn't as sheltered up here as it was in the beach.

"Don't!" Cried Embry, as I took a step closer. "Please...you'll get hurt." I looked at Quil, who seemed torn.

"Do you think I can do it Quil?" I asked, wanting another answer. He seemed to be considering it,

"Tell her she'll get hurt," barked Jacob, glaring at his friend. I turned around then, facing the water I took a deep breath.

"Stop her," cried Embry, suddenly felt a large hand envelope mine. It was red hot, I leaned towards it subconsciously the wind chilling my body. I looked at its owner, those brown eyes engulfed me; Jacob.

"I can do it," I said, squeezing his hand, for a second before releasing it. His eyes watching mine, his face contorted slightly. I had to distract him...I still had my shirt on, if before had anything to go by...I gathered all my courage taking a deep breath...I undid my top button. His eyes dropped from mine suddenly, I undid the next, and the next and pulled my shirt off quickly. His eyes roamed over my body, I felt my face heat up. But I was pleased, my plan had worked, he was distracted...

"See you at the bottom," I smiled, before launching myself off the cliff edge. I screwed my face up and pulled my body into a canon ball and felt the wind rushing over me. It was exhilarating, Jacob's glazed expression etching into my eyelids. The wind was pleasant but the water, the water hit my body hard. I cried out as I hit the water like a thousand knives stabbing me. The water was ice cold, I wash pushed deep under the water but managed to pull myself together as I scrambled to the top, I took a deep breath once I was at the surface and three other splashes shortly followed me.

Jacob emerged first, just as my hands started shaking, I hadn't broken any bones but I'm pretty sure I'd be bruised tomorrow. Very bruised. I shivered feeling very cold, my hands shaking in front of me.

He swam over to me looking scared. "Are you okay?" He asked, looking me over and studying my face.

I nodded wriggling my legs quickly to stay afloat but wrapping my shaking arms around myself to try and warm up.

"You sure?" He asked, still watching me over as if checking for broken bones. I nodded, the shaking from my arms had spread to my body now. I was almost vibrating.

"You guys okay?" yelled Embry who landed a short distance away from us, along with Quil.

"Yeah," yelled Jacob,

"You'll have to warm her up Jake!" Laughed Quil, pushing Embry under the water, "or she'll freeze!"

Jacob looked quickly at me and then away, my lip was beginning to tremble now. I hadn't felt so cold for a long time.

"You cold?" He murmured, watching me. I nodded, struggling to stay above the water with my arms around me. Before I knew what was happened two massive arms engulfed me and wrapped around me. I went rigid, but the warmth, the heat was undeniable. My arms were still wrapped up around myself trapped against Jacob's torso, I couldn't move them if I wanted to. His hands found my bare back and pulled me closer still. One of his hands covered my bikini strap and the other pushing my head over his shoulder pushing my chest harder against his.

The heat from him warmed me up quickly, that and the fact I could feel every muscle in his stomach against mine. It took all I had not to wrap my legs around him and press myself against him...oh god, he smelt so good. Like pine and grass.

"Better?" Murmured Jacob, his mouth close to my ear, his voice rougher than it had been before.

"Mmmm..." I heard myself say, moving back a little. He released me and I had to stop myself from wrapping my arms around him and pulling him closer to me.

His eyes looked darker than they had before, maybe it was the cold of the sea. I put a bit of distance between us and I slowly felt the cold returning to my hands again, they were beginning to shake.

"We should go back to the shore." said Jacob, his voice still rough.

"Yeah," I replied, "this water is freezing."

"You still cold?" He asked, looking worried, "maybe we should take you to the hospital to be sure that you're okay?"

"NO!" I cried, closing the distance, I hated hospitals, I hadn't been to one since...god. "Please I'm fine," I begged him, desperately, "please, I can't go. I'm fine I promise, please..."

"Okay," he said, after watching me for a moment. My body just started to shiver again, "come back to me." He said quietly, I looked at him. He was close enough to grab me and pull me into him, but he didn't. He wanted me to touch him.

I thought about it for a moment but the cold got the better of me. I swam a little closer, and slowly placed my hand on his torso, sliding it up to his neck. His body was so warm, it must be a wolf thing...my skin sung against his. My other hand joined his neck and I pulled myself closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders pushing my body against his.

This wasn't like before, this time my body was fully pressed against his. I rested my head on his shoulder, leaning into him, feeling his heat consume me.

I felt his chest rise and fall with each steady breath he took. My bikini top felt thin against his bare chest, my breasts pressed up against his torso. I cringed realising too late that the cold must had reached my nipples: making them hard. I hoped he hadn't noticed, he didn't say anything, all thoughts went out the window as I felt his hands return to my back. Pulling me closer against him, I heard him sigh into my wet hair.

"Oh god," I heard myself say, as his hands glided along my back and down to stop just above my bikini bottoms. He pulled me closer, my stomach meeting his. I felt his legs brush against mine. The heat coming from him was unbelievable, had he gotten hotter than before?

to be continued...


	7. Trying To Carry On (part two)

Chapter Seven

Trying To Carry On.2

"Oh god," I heard myself say, as his hands glided along my back and down to stop just above my bikini bottoms. He pulled me closer, my stomach meeting his. I felt his legs brush against mine. The heat coming from him was unbelievable, had he gotten hotter than before?

His hands felt strong against my back, firm, pulling me hard up against him and I was grateful for it. The contact made my skin tingle, I felt his breath against my neck as I squeezed my eyes shut. I could be dreaming it felt so good... my bikini felt so thin between us, it hardly held in place against the current of the water. I felt Jacob's boxers brush against my hip, they were almost as hot as the rest of him but not quite.

Jacob made a strange noise against my neck just before he tore his body from mine suddenly and pushed himself away from me. The waves of cold water hit me like ice. I wrapped my arms around myself protectively, trying to block out some of the cold. Why had he pulled away?

I looked at him and he just turned away, deep in thought. He didn't even look at me, avoiding facing me at all costs. His mind was clearly elsewhere...I sighed, annoyed that I had thought about nothing else but him touching me and he had clearly a lot on his mind.

We just floated there a moment, his back to me, hiding any facial expression. I should say something...my mind was blank...I tried desperately to think of something, anything would do...

A sharp howl suddenly brought my attention to the shore. I could just about make out Embry waving his hands in the air frantically.

"What's the matter with him?" I asked, Jacob looked just as confused as I did, he seemed to have forgotten what he was so focused on a moment ago.

"I'm not sure." He murmured, squinting his eyes to get a better look. "We better get to shore and find out."

"Okay." I murmured, starting to swim for the shore, keen to get my body moving as the ice cold water surrounded me, causing my hands to start to shake.

I felt a large hand grab my arm and pull me back. I turned, looking confused. Jacob looked serious, his eyes dark. They were normally brown, why were they so dark?

"What is it?" I asked, keen to keep moving.

"It'll be faster if I swim." He said, watching my face. I looked at him confused, what did he mean? That was what I was doing! "...And you hold onto me."

I couldn't stop my eyes from widening. I didn't want to be that close to him again... That was a lie. I did, I know I did. I shouldn't though. I really shouldn't get that close to him...

"Come on," he murmured, pulling me easily through the water and pulling me behind him. He placed the arm he was holding over his shoulder. Understanding what he wanted me to do, I wrapped both arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him. I could feel the heat radiating off him, it was making me heat up. My shivering subsiding slowly.

"You ready?" He murmured, I nodded, focusing hard on not touching him more than I needed to. If I moved much closer my breasts would be hard against his back...my mouth dried up suddenly at the thought. "If you're nodding I can't see you."

"I'm ready." I murmured, cringing at my own dirty thoughts. He would probably think I was some kind of whore if he knew what I had been thinking...

"Here." Jacob pulled my arms forwards quickly, slamming my chest against his back with a thud. I gasped, I was right up against him now, I was sure he could feel my breath against his neck. "You'll fall off unless you hold on tight." He murmured, gently turning his head towards me. I could see the hard line of his jaw, girls would kill for cheek bones like those.

His arms started moving suddenly, I tightened my grip around him as he moved us through the water. He was right, I never would of stayed on if I wasn't clinging to him like some desperate groupie. He made it back to the shore in next to no time at all. I found it best just to keep my eyes shut most of the way, the water bounced off him like he was some sort of fish and it seemed to glide off him to hit me square in the face.

He was such an elegant swimmer and I was...not. I sighed, as he reached a point where I could touch the floor and I took the opportunity to move away from him. I pushed the water out of my face, my hair an absolute mess. I brushed it to one side and tried to flatten it unsuccessfully. I sighed, feeling like an idiot, my cheeks heating up.

"Embry, what's the matter?" Yelled Jacob, I nearly tripped coming out of the water then, I didn't realise he was stood so close to me. I turned my head slightly to look at him, he was right next to me! I wrapped my arms around my chest, feeling the ice water shiver off me, I kept my eyes down. Not wanting to see the looks on their face of my shivering white body. I was almost glowing I was so white. Yup, my nipples were hard again, I hated the timing. They stood out painfully through my bikini. I was so glad Quil wasn't here.

"It's Bella," said Quil as we reached the edge of the water. He was dressed in a pair of khaki shorts, had he been home and gotten changed already?...

"Bella?" Murmured Jacob, my stomach sunk through the floor as I suddenly realised who they were talking about. It was that girl; the one Jacob was in love with. My stomach twisted unpleasantly. "What about her?" He asked, I kept my eyes hard on the floor, feeling suddenly out of place. I sighed realising I hadn't felt like that all afternoon, the outsider feeling soon returned to me. I was stupid rubbing myself against Jacob in the water when...when he was with Bella. That she was who he really loved...my throat was closing up. It felt like I had swallowed razor blades.

"She's..." Started Embry, but he trailed off causing me to look up. I regretted it immediately, both boys were staring at me. Why were they staring at me like that? I hadn't made one noise, surely they couldn't see my face before because I was looking down. I hadn't shown what I was thinking...had I?

"Azalea," Jacob murmured, looking panicked. I stared at him waiting for him to continue. I felt horrified, did he know what I was thinking? Did he know... He reached a large tanned hand out towards me and grabbed my arm again. He pulled me hard against him, his grip on my arm tight. I bumped against him and he moved elegantly, pulling me behind him. I gasped horrified as I realised what they had been staring at, what had been stood behind me...a giant grey wolf.

It was bigger than any wolf I had ever seen. It was at least six foot, I panicked pulling against Jacob's firm grip on my arm holding me in place. It had dark blue piercing eyes it's matted fur standing out, it didn't look fluffy or cuddly. It looked absolutely terrifying. Only one word pierced through my head as I stared at it...'RUN'.

"Paul!" snapped Jacob, a noise came from deep in his throat, a growl, his grip tightening on my arm, he barely noticed me thrashing against him. I pulled and hit against his grip, I had to get away from that monster. It would kill all three of us. "What the hell are you doing here?" Jacob was starting to shake, the muscles on his chests and arms bulging like something was fighting to get out beneath them.

"Jacob!" cried Embry, grabbing Jacob's hand that was restraining me. Jacob turned and looked at me in horror as he released my hand so quickly I lost my footing and fell hard against the sand.

His whole face drained as he saw me clutch the arm he had been holding. I couldn't feel anything, it was numb but it felt like something was wrong with it. I didn't care, I had to get away from that wolf. I clambered back against the sand, looking around frantically for my bag and towel and most importantly the keys for Briarwood's car so I could get away.

I saw them further down the beach and struggled to get to my feet my legs moving as quickly as possible as I ran towards my things. All the crowds from earlier had completely disappeared. There wasn't one person around. I panicked feeling a sob rise up my throat. I ran harder as I heard someone running after me. Suddenly two hot hands grabbed me, I cried out as I struggled against them panicking. I screamed as loud as I possibly could, struggling against the arms holding me.

"STOP!" shouted a deep voice, over my scream. "You're safe. It's okay." I stopped mid-scream as I realised who was holding me, as I stopped struggling and the arms released me gently. I turned and saw Jacob looking pale and distraught in front of me. I looked down and over at where the wolf had been stood. Instead there were just two boys, Embry and another.

Shame washed over me as I realised that it was a wolf from their pack. Of course it was, I felt so stupid. Why hadn't I realised that? I looked back to Jacob realising that he was a wolf too. He looked like that when he transformed. Exactly like that. Confusion washed over me, he had called himself a monster when he told me everything. I didn't think anything of it at the time but was he right?...I didn't think it would look like that. That HE would look like that. I thought he would be sort of...cute in a way. I felt dread wash over me. He had been right...he was a monster.

I looked at him, he looked so normal standing there. He looked almost small, his head was hung and he looked so...grave. Like he had just done something terrible.

"Is..." He started, his eyes pleading as his looked at me, "I'm so sorry. Is your arm...did I hurt you?" My eyes widened as looked down at my arm, it was red and quite swollen. I flinched as I instinctively moved my fingers over the red mark to check for damage. Pain shot through my arm. He took a step away from me, his face contorting as if he was in pain. "You were right to be afraid of me."

"What?" I asked, looking back over at where the boys stood, they were moving towards us. I didn't want to to be near the one that had just changed from a wolf. I stepped away from them. I had to get out of here. And get my head together, was Jacob a monster? I looked back at him, he didn't look like one. I didn't feel afraid of him at all. But then he was a wolf too, and he had called himself a monster...I'm so confused!

"Jacob!" Yelled Embry, fast approaching us.

"I've got to go," said Jacob, his eyes fixed on my hurt arm.

"You're going to her aren't you?" I asked, knowing the answer already, waves of emotion rushing through me painfully. His eyes met mine then, his face contorting in pain, did he feel the same pain I felt?

"Please," he begged, his eyes looking desperate, "I made a promise to her..."

"Forget it." I snapped, picturing him running into her open arms. It made me feel sick, the thought of them together. I couldn't stand it, it hurt me. More than I can say, the thought of him touching her...I turned away then and stomped down the beach, I heard him call after me but I didn't stop. I had to get out. I knew I was acting childish but I couldn't handle the thought of him with her. I grabbed my stuff and rushed back to the car, pulling my dry clothes over my wet bikini. I sat down in the drivers seat and took a several deep breaths to calm down. I caught a glimpse of myself in the rear view mirror. My hair was wet and matted, sitting roughly on one side of my head, some of it stuck to my skin and cheek. My face was flushed red and blotchy, the cold from the water had made me paler than I realised. My neck was white in comparison to my face. My eyes were wide and startled, I looked like I had been given the fright of my life.

I cringed, I didn't blame Jacob for going to that girl. Why would he want to be with me, I looked a sight. I sighed, looking down at my arm I noticed a large red mark on the arm that Jacob had been holding before. I hadn't even felt it, I ran my fingers along the redness. It was swollen, I sighed again, Jacob was just trying to reassure me. I shouldn't of pushed so hard against him, that was stupid.

I was going to have fun explaining this one to Briarwood...

A/N: I just wanted to say a big thank you to everyone who has favourited and followed this story so far. It's fab to know that people enjoy it! Please review if you have any comments of suggestions.

Just so you know, this story is only meant to entertain and pay tribute to the AMAZING Stephanie Meyer and her beautiful character; Jacob Black. I love him so! I do not own any of the amazing twilight stories.

Also, please forgive Azalea for being confused and thinking that Jacob is a monster. She's had lot to deal with over the last few months. I promise she'll come to her senses soon! Xxx


	8. Bruised Arms And Fishing Trips

Chapter Eight

Bruised Arms And Fishing Trips

"Azalea, what's that on your arm?" Briarwood asked, standing over me as I sat reading on the sofa. I looked up at him whilst pulling my sleeves down quickly.

I got in late last night and managed to sneak past Briarwood without being noticed.

I had woken up this morning with a bruise on my arm in the shape of a hand print. I felt so guilty for it. If anyone saw it I knew what they would of thought, but it wasn't like that at all! Jacob was just trying to stop me from hurting myself. I did the damage to myself, I struggled and made the bruising happen.

I looked up at Briarwood, pulling down my sleeve quickly. I knew that it was too late, but I had to try. I pushed myself up off the sofa and onto my feet.

"It's nothing," I murmured, striding past him to the kitchen.

"No?" He asked, following me easily. Two of my strides were one of his. He might of been an old man but he certainly was in shape. "Then you won't mind showing me."

I turned to face him, he was looking at me cautiously as if he didn't know what to expect.

"It's nothing," I pleaded, praying that he wouldn't ask me again.

"Show me." He repeated, firmly.

I hung my head, and lifted my right arm out still covered with the sleeve. He looked at it cautiously before gently pulling back my sleeve to reveal an angry purple and blue bruise in the shape of a large hand print. I heard a growl from deep in his throat.

"Did Jacob Black do this to you?"

I scowled at him, how could he think it was Jacob? I could of easily of hurt it myself, I am clumsy after all. Jacob was hardly an angry person... Briarwood WAS right though. But how could he have guessed that? He took my silence as an answer.

"What were you doing with Jacob Black?" Growled Briarwood, looking thunderous.

"I...I..." I stammered, wondering how to explain myself. "...I bumped into him at the beach yesterday." I shrugged, trying not to make a big deal out of it.

"At the beach!" He roared, his eyes flashing with anger. His hands balled into fists.

"It was a total accident." I pleaded. "I swear I didn't know he would be there."

"Let's see what his father says about what he's done to your arm!" He roared stomping out the house and grabbing his car keys. I darted after him begging him to stop.

-xxxxx-

Briarwood hammered on Jacob's front door angrily, the whole house seemed to shake.

Mr. Black answered the door looking quite startled to see me and Briarwood standing there.

"Anything I can help you with Briarwood?" Asked Mr. Black. Briarwood pushed him out of the way easily, ignoring him, and strode into his house like he owned the place. My face was heating up, this was so embarrassing. I prayed Jacob wasn't in.

"Please Briarwood." I begged, throwing and apologetic look at astonished Mr. Black before following my grandfather into his house.

"Please!" I cried as Briarwood grabbed a pile of books stacked on a dresser in front of him and launched them across the room.

"Briarwood what're you doing?" Shouted Mr. Black, watching as Briarwood stomped around his house searching for Jacob. I felt so embarrassed, this was all my fault!

"Dad what's..." Murmured a voice close to me. I looked to see Jacob standing in a doorframe staring at me. He looked like he had just woken up his hair ruffled and his jogging shorts sitting low on his hips. My cheeks flushed as I noticed the muscles on his stomach led down in a defining v shape before disappearing beneath his shorts.

"YOU!" Roared Briarwood hurling himself across the dining table separating us.

"No!" I cried, stepping in front of Jacob, "it's not his fault. Please Briarwood."

"What's going on?" Asked Mr. Black, I prayed he would calm the situation down like he normally did. So far I was doing a rubbish job, I just seemed to make it worse.

"Step away from him Azalea!" Ordered Briarwood, looking thunderous. I stepped back slightly, feeling my knees weaken. I felt Jacob brush up gently behind me, his warmth reminding me who he is.

"Your arm," murmured Jacob, I turned slightly to see his face. He was looking down horrified at the bruise. His face paled, and his eyes opened up. He looked mortified, didn't he realise it was my fault?

"It's my fault," I repeated, looking at him, but trying not to take my eyes off Briarwood. "Please, Jacob was trying to stop me from running off."

"You tried to RESTRAIN HER?" Bellowed Briarwood. Jacob hung his head, he looked like he was in pain, slowly being tortured.

"No, I didn't say that!" I shouted, everything was getting out of proportion. That wasn't what happened. "LISTEN TO ME!" Briarwood stopped suddenly and stared at me. "THAT is not what happened. Jacob was protecting me! I was scared and wanted to run away. I don't know why but I did. I struggled, I did this! Jacob just happened to be there." Briarwood didn't look convinced, "look at me Briarwood," I took a deep breath and stepped forward forcing him to meet my eye. "HE DID NOT HURT ME!"

Silence filled the room, a long moment of silence. Briarwood's eyes just darted from mine to Jacob's behind me.

"I did," murmured Jacob from behind me. I turned to look at him, he was stepping backwards, away from me. Didn't he realise he was just making it all worse? "You're right Briarwood, I did hurt her."

"No Jacob..." I started, he couldn't actually think that, could he? He looked so ashamed.

"Jacob," started Mr. Black, speaking for the first time in what felt like forever. "No one thinks that you did this on purpose..."

"I still did it..." Muttered Jacob, his eyes hooded.

"It wasn't your fault." I repeated, Jacob was looking down, "Jacob," I said, trying to get him to look up at me. "Jacob." He looked up finally, his eyes watering, he looked so vulnerable. I just wanted to go over and hug him. "Jacob, you didn't do this. You know you didn't." He scrunched up his face slightly, "Jacob it was an accident."

He let out a big sigh, "I would never hurt you Azalea," he said, his voice so soft and gentle.

"I know that." I said, meaning it.

How could he hurt someone? He was such a gentle guy. I know he was a shape shifter but I couldn't imagine him hurting me. Even if he did look like a monster. A moment of clarity washed over me as I realised even though I was panicking about him yesterday. Even if he did change into a terrifying wolf, I would always know he wouldn't hurt me. He might look like a monster but that didn't mean he actually was one.

"You do?" He asked, his face looking hopeful, his brown eyes glistening.

"Of course," I smiled, causing Jacob to smile lightly back. Did he really think so little of himself? How could he? He was so gorgeous, how can you think badly of yourself when you look like that? My eyes lingered on his arm muscles, they were so defined. Had his muscles grown since I saw him last? He looked bigger, was he taller?

"I don't want you seeing him again Azalea." Said Briarwood, interrupting my thoughts. I had forgotten he was there. That Mr. Black was there too.

"What?" I cried, feeling distraught. I tried to pretend that I didn't care but the thought of not being anywhere near Jacob made me feel sick.

"I think it's time we all had a chat." Said Mr. Black, I prayed he was going to talk Briarwood round. I was hardly close to Jacob but these last few days had meant so much to me. Jacob meant so much to me.

"Briarwood, you know about imprinting." Said Mr. Black, who was staring at my grandfather knowingly. "You understand what it's about. And it's already happened, there's nothing you can do about that now. But keeping these two kids apart is not the answer. You know that, it'll hurt them both. You or anyone..." his eyes flicked to Jaocb's momentarily "...can't deny the imprint."

"It's true," said Jacob, his eyes not leaving my face.

I could feel him watching me as I looked everywhere but at him. He had tried to deny it, he had tried to fight it. He didn't want me, he wanted that Bella girl. My insides squirmed to think of them together.

"It hurts to try and deny it. Please Briarwood. At the beach..." Briarwood growled, but Jacob continued, "...at the beach, Azalea and I agreed to be friends."

"Friends?" Repeated Briarwood, as if this was some unknown concept to him. "Is this true Azalea?"

I nodded eagerly. I DID want to be Jacob's friend. I DID want to be near him...I didn't trust myself with anything more. I knew too little about him, about imprinting and most of all his relationship with the other girl; Bella. I didn't blame Jacob for wanting to be with her. I didn't blame him for his feelings for her, but it hurt me. It hurt me more than I ever thought possible.

"Yes," I replied as Briarwood stared at me, "Embry and Quil were there the whole time."

I heard a strange noise from Jacob, he knew I was lying. We were only alone together in the water for a few moments, a few long moments. I was surprised at myself for lying to Briarwood, but I needed to see Jacob. I needed to be his friend. I needed some sort of contact. He was becoming some sort of addiction, an addiction I couldn't go long without.

I couldn't stop myself from looking over to him. He was watching me closely, his eyes boring into mine. My heart fluttered, his eyes were so big and brown. It was like they were calling out to me, urging me to come closer, to get closer to him. His eyes had so much emotion but his face was blank. He was always so impossible to read, yet he always seemed to know what I was thinking. Maybe this imprinting was a one way thing?...he read my mind and in exchange I was hopelessly flawlessly in love with him. My eyes widened at my last thought. Was I?...in love with him? Oh god, I was.

Every moment of the day I loved him. Chunks rose in my throat and I felt like crying suddenly...

"Friends," repeated Briarwood, bringing me back down to earth. I was glad Briarwood had no idea what I was thinking. He'd probably have me arrested or send me to a convent. "Well, if it's for her health... How old are you Black?"

"18 sir." Said Jacob, standing up straighter.

"And Azalea is 17, which would make her in the year below you at school, is that correct?" Briarwood commanded the room. Only I seemed to notice Mr. Black was watching him with mild amusement on his face. Mr. Black always seemed so calm and happy. I wish Briarwood would lighten up a bit.

"Yes," said Jacob, his eyes twinkling like he knew where this was going. My stomach sunk. I hadn't even thought about school...it started in only a few weeks.

"Well you'll be able to tutor Azalea then." Stated Briarwood, like it was some sort of fact. Jacob's blank face spread into a broad smile. He looked delighted at the idea of it... I couldn't stop myself from smiling either. Was Briarwood actually letting us spend some time together? "Under my supervision of course. You'll come over to our house once a week."

"Once a week?" Cried Jacob, looking like he'd been slapped. "Come on!"

"Don't raise your voice at me boy." Snapped Briarwood, looking enraged.

"I think what Jake is trying to say is that school starts in a few short weeks. If you wanted Azalea to get a head start on things then perhaps it would be wise to have more than one tutoring session?" Said Mr. Black choosing his words carefully. I almost dropped my jaw to the floor when I saw Briarwood considering it.

"Yeah," said Jacob, looking excited. "It'll be good for her to get a head start on her studies." I was watching as all of this was happening in front of me...Don't I get a say in this?

"Hmm..." said Briarwood, calming down quickly. "Twice a week then."

"Three times perhaps?" Asked Mr. Black, watching me. He had big brown eyes just like Jacob.

"Alright," stated Briarwood, eyeing me suspiciously, "but they will all be at my house under my supervision."

"But..." Started Jacob, but his father interrupted him.

"That's very wise of you Briarwood." Said Mr. Black, "shall we say Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays?"

"That sounds acceptable." Stated Briarwood. I couldn't believe he was agreeing with Mr. Black. How on earth had that happened?

"And what about next weekend?" asked Mr. Black, "I believe it's your annual fishing trip?"

Annual fishing trip? I looked over at Briarwood. That was the anniversary of my mothers death. He must of told everyone he was away on a fishing trip...Maybe he didn't want any visitors. I didn't blame him. Sometimes I needed to be alone when I was in pain.

"Azalea is coming with me." He replied, like it was obvious. Anger rushed through me, he couldn't order me about. Not on that day.

"I'm not." I stated, similarly to the way he had been dictating to me earlier. All three men turned to stare at me. They seemed to have forgotten I was there. I felt the blood surge through my veins. How dare he tell me what to do the day my mother died. I started breathing heavier.

"Yes. you. are." Snapped Briarwood, his eyes darkening, stating every word with purpose.

"There is NO WAY you'll get me on that fishing trip." I said firmly, ignoring the eyes on me.

"While you're living under my roof you'll do as I say!" Snapped Briarwood, towering over me.

"I appreciate that." I sighed, attempting to get a hold of my temper. "But you seem to be forgetting something."

"Oh and what's that?" He said, watching me.

I took a step closer to him, I didn't feel sheepish or shy. I felt more myself than I ever had here. He could push me around with a lot of things. But that is the one day of the year I always had to myself. My dad always made sure of that. So much had changed in my life. But I knew for damn certain that this wouldn't. I needed that time to myself.

"I'm related to YOU." I shrugged, I wasn't doing that his way. That was my day, I had to deal with it the only way I knew how. "I'm not backing down. You have your ways of dealing and I have mine..."

"I'm not leaving you alone in my house." He stated.

"She can stay here!" Cried Jacob, excitedly. He was staring at me like he hadn't seen me before, he was grinning, his eyes twinkling.

"Over my dead body!" Roared Briarwood.

"Briarwood!" I shouted, he looked shocked to see me raising my voice. "I'll be fine. You know me! I would never disrespect you or your house rules." His eyes narrowed at me. "I'll be fine. I promise, but if you don't want me to be alone I can ask Leah to stay over...don't decide now. Just have a think about it."

Briarwood stared at me, he seemed to be considering what I had said. I was shocked; I thought he would of gone mad at me for arguing back. Maybe he appreciated me talking it through with him?...

"The voice of reason." Said Mr. Black, "what a smart young lady." I felt my cheeks heat up, I looked down avoiding Jacob's brown eyes again.

"Tomorrow?" Asked Jacob, causing me to look up. He was talking to me, "we could start tutoring tomorrow? After lunch?" He asked.

"Shouldn't you ask Sam first?" Said Briarwood, before I could open my mouth to answer.

"I don't answer to Sam." Snapped Jacob, I was surprised to see his cheeks turning slightly red under his olive skin.

"He's your alpha." Smirked Briarwood. He suddenly looked victorious over Jacob. Alpha? Did that mean he was Jacob's boss? I thought he was the grandson of the chief. Why would he answer to anyone? "Of course you answer to him."

Jacob looked very annoyed suddenly, his jaw becoming more defined as he clenched it. Briarwood was making him loose his temper. "I don't..."

"He'll be there tomorrow." Said Mr. Black putting a hand on Jacob's shaking arm try and calm him.

"See you then," I replied, copying Mr. Black and putting a hand on Briarwood's shaking arm. Briarwood looked at me, "come on, let's go."

I pulled Briarwood out of their house quickly, taking a few deep breaths to steady my fast beating heart.

Briarwood didn't say anything as we walked to the car. He was processing what had just happened. Mr Black had this habit of calming Briarwood that I wasn't aware of. He could change his mood in seconds. I couldn't understand it...it was like magic.

I tried to clear the air between us as we walked one the the car. I loved Briarwood, he was the only family I had left and I didn't want him to be mad with me.

"If I'm going to be friends with him you're going to have to get used to having him around." I murmured. He looked at me surprised, I hadn't really spoken to him so bluntly before.

"I don't have to like him." Said Briarwood, getting into the drivers seat as I got in the passenger side of the car.

"No," I sighed, "but you mean a lot to me Briarwood." He looked surprised to hear me say that. "You do. I know we don't talk about this stuff but you took me in and...saved me. I know you changed your life for me. And I appreciate it, I really do." He watched me, his face hidden of any emotion. He was so guarded, I didn't know what he was thinking. "I can't keep pretending that this stuff with Jacob isn't a big deal. Why...why don't you like the Black's? Mr. Black has been nothing but nice to me."

"He..." Started Briarwood, but he cut off, "I don't want to talk about it." I put my hand on his arm to stop him starting the ignition.

"Please," I pleaded, "I want to know. I need to understand."

"Billy Black, he was...he was my alpha." Sighed Briarwood. What...he was a wolf? Briarwood was a wolf?

"You were a wolf?" I asked, it kind of made sense. He was hot headed and that seemed to be common trait in shape-shifters.

"Yes," he sighed, watching me carefully.

"Have you ever imprinted?" I blurted out, desperate to know what it was like for the other side.

"Yes." He replied, "your grandmother." I nodded, I was pleased it was her, but he never spoke about her. There were no pictures in the house of her, I didn't even know when she had died. I knew nothing about her. My father hadn't even mentioned Briarwood to me let alone a grandmother.

"What was it like? Imprinting I mean." I asked, wondering if that was an inappropriate question to ask. Briarwood just looked at me, he didn't look like it was.

"I don't want to talk about it." He murmured, turning on the ignition. "But I'll tell you one thing. Jacob Black does NOT want to be your friend."

-xxxxxxx-

A/n: Just wanted to say THANK YOU all so much for your follows and reviews. They really do mean so much to me!

Thank you for being patient with my writing. I know I'm not great at it but I love it so! It's addictive! Kind of like Jacob Black!

Sorry about this chapter. I wish I could spend more time on it but I've already moved on to more chapters and am keen to get more posted.

Any advice or suggestions or favourite bits please review and let me know!

Be patient with Azalea too, believe me when I say Jacob is NOT off the hook about the Bella thing. She is confused about imprinting and Jacob hasn't been given time to explain it to her...yet!

Stay tuned for more Jacob/azalea...


	9. Study Sessions

Chapter Nine

The Study Sessions Begin

I took a deep breath as I heard a knock at the door. I glanced at the clock as I stood up in front of the dining table. My empty notebook and pens on the counter at the ready. I had no idea what Jacob would be teaching me. I didn't care, I just wanted to hear him talk, to see his face...I needed something to get me through the day. He was ten minutes early. Maybe he was excited to see me too?...OR he was just running early.

Briarwood glared at me and stood up, striding past and waving a hand at me issuing me to sit down. I did, feeling foolish for being so excited. A rush of energy rushed through me at the thought of seeing his face again. I heard Briarwood answer the door as I sat in silence waiting to see Jacob.

"Mr. Briarwood." Said Jacob's voice, I almost laughed. I had never heard him being called THAT before. "It's very decent of you to have me over." His voice was getting closer. Briarwood stayed silent. "What a lovely home you have here." I could hear the false enthusiasm in his voice. I felt bad for Jacob, he was only trying to be nice. "I especially like what you've done with..."

He stepped into the room and he stopped as his brown eyes met mine. His voice suddenly stopped as he saw me. He snapped out of any trance as Briarwood pushed him roughly into the room.

I hadn't noticed before but there wasn't much difference in height between the two men. Jacob had a stronger build though. And by stronger...I mean muscled. He was more 'muscled' than Briarwood. A lot more. I gulped, ripping my eyes away and looking down at my books.

I scrunched up my face thinking of Bella: Jacob's Bella. My stomach twisted painfully, that's why he had left me at the beach. I knew I shouldn't forget that, but god I wanted to.

"Hi Azalea," smiled Jacob, readjusting the strap of a backpack on his shoulder.

"Hi Jacob," I replied, my lips twisting into a smile.

"Kids!" Said Briarwood. He pushing Jacob towards me, who tripped slightly but caught himself before he fell. "I'm going to be sat there." Briarwood pointed to an armchair in the corner of the room facing directly to where I was sitting. "I can see and hear everything you are doing."

What the hell did he think we'll be doing? He glared a Jacob, who looked annoyed at being pushed around.

"Get on with it boy!" He snapped, hitting Jacob on the back of his head like he was a naughty toddler. Briarwood strode over to his armchair picking up his paper.

Jacob glared back at him, rubbing the back of his head. I was almost amused, Jacob looked so annoyed but shocked at the same time...What had he expected? His eyes fell on mine. He cleared his throat walking around the table to the chair next to mine.

He pulled the chair out as I fiddled with my pencil awkwardly. He put his backpack noisily down onto the dining table.

"Hi Azalea," he greeted, sitting down. He was wearing a black tshirt and jeans. I hadn't seen him in jeans before, he was always wearing shorts. I missed seeing his legs.

"If we're going to be friends," I said, ignoring the stretch of his tshirt over his round biceps. My eyes settling on his face. He looked well rested in comparison to the last time I had seen him. "You can call me Az."

"Az," he repeated, grinning manically, like I had just told him he had won the lottery. "And you can call me Jake."

"Jake," I scrunched my nose up slightly. He watched me fascinated, "that's a bit...predictable isn't it?"

He laughed from deep in his throat, it reminded me of the way his father laughed. I looked over him. I had never seen Jacob so relaxed before, maybe he was like his father after all.

"Predictable?" He laughed, "Well it is my name. w hat else would you call me?"

"Black?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow. I always had a fondness for calling people by their last names.

He scrunched his face at me. "No, don't call me that. Something else?"

"Alright JB," I smiled, he grinned back, his face lighting up. I preferred this version of Jacob to the moody ones I had met in the past. He seemed so much more at ease.

A loud false cough came from the corner and I noticed Briarwood had stopped reading his paper to glare at me. I looked away quickly.

"So what's in the bag?" I nodded towards the back pack on the table in front of him.

"Oh, I brought some of my school books from last year." He smiled, unzipping the bag and emptying the contents over the table.

There were several large books and some scrunched up scraps of paper. He grabbed the paper quickly, looking embarrassed, and pushed them back into his bag. He started by briefly explaining each text book to me and what subject it covered. He looked as though he felt uncomfortable discussing them with me.

"Yeah, this ones maths. There's... a lot of stuff in there." He shrugged, his eyes darting over to where Briarwood was sat every few seconds.

He sighed suddenly and leaned in closer to me his eyes trained on Briarwood. I watched him, his full lips distracting me.

"I've got to tell you..." He mumbled, his cheeks heating up slightly. "I...I'm not doing great at school...I'm doing alright, just not great." I looked at him, wondering why he had been so keen to tutor me when he didn't really like school. "I missed a lot of classes when I...you know...changed into a wolf."

"Oh right." I said, trying not to look too shocked.

"I'm not stupid or anything." He said quickly, watching me nervously.

"I never said you were." I stated, watching him watching me. He just stared back at me for a moment,

"I just thought you should know," he mumbled, looking ashamed again. "Just in case you want someone to tutor you properly. I mean...I'll give it a good try. But I'm not that great at school stuff."

"Don't you want to tutor me?" I asked, trying to hide how adorable I thought he looked. He seemed so vulnerable, it was so endearing.

"Oh no!" He cried, his eyes flicking to Briarwood who was somehow still reading his paper. "I do. I really do! More than anything." He lowered his voice suddenly, as if he realised how loud he was becoming.

"I just wanted you to know," he whispered, his eyes pleading to me, "that I'm not smart. You should know the truth, you know?"

"O...okay." I replied, he sighed looking like I had just told him to get out. "I really appreciate that." He grinned at me, I couldn't stop myself grinning back. "It's no big deal about the tutor thing. They put me up a grade in my old school anyway."

"They what?" cried Jacob, looking delighted. His eyes beamed at me, twinkling brown.

"Moved me up a year," I shrugged, trying not to make a big deal out of it.

"You'll be in my year then?" He grinned, his smile so big I thought his face would split.

"Maybe," I shrugged, not really knowing how the school system worked compared to England.

"Az!" He grinned, lightly brushing his elbow against mine, I looked away smiling.

"JB!" I responded, mimicking him and pushing my elbow back into his.

"I didn't think you'd be like this, you know." He said after a moment of us grinning at each other like idiots.

"What did you think I'd be like?" I asked, pretending to look through one of his text books.

"I dunno," he shrugged, I could feel his eyes watching me. "You seemed sort of...girlish."

"Girlish?" I laughed, "I've been called a lot of things but...girlish!"

"Not in a bad way," he said quickly, as if he was worried he had offended me. "You're just...different."

"Yeah," I sighed, remembering all the looks I got when I first arrived. I thought back to the way everyone stared at me, how much I stood out.

"Different in a good way." He said, as I flicked a few pages of a textbook, pretending to read some of it. I knew I wasn't fooling anyone but it made me feel better. My heart was beating so fast, I gripped the book tightly.

"Can I ask you something?" I murmured nervously. I turned to look at him then. He had somehow moved closer to me. His body was suddenly facing mine, he was leaning towards me.

"You can ask me anything." He replied, his eyes on mine. It was hard to put a sentence together when he looked at me like that.

"Tell me about Bella." I said, watching his face wipe from a look of happiness into a look of distress. His whole body tensed and he turned away from me reaching for a discarded text book.

I sat there watching him, even if I was just going to be his friend I had to know about her. About the way he felt for her. I couldn't pretend she wasn't around or didn't matter. She clearly DID matter, she mattered to him. He had wanted it to be her and instead he got stuck with me. I needed to hear him say that.

"Tell me about Bella." I pushed, not moving a muscle as I glared at him.

"Az, come on..." He started, looking around the room for someone to help him. No one was there. He certainly wasn't going to be getting any help from Briarwood.

"You left me." I snapped, feeling my face heat up. He looked at me as if he was going to deny it. "You left me on the beach...for her."

"I..." He stammered, looking younger than I had seen him before. "It wasn't like that."

"Tell me then." I repeated, needing to know. "Explain it to me."

"B...before you came into my life...I was alone." He started, staring at the book in front of him. "I knew her when I was little and she went away and then came back...I just felt...I thought it was her, alright?" He sighed, getting frustrated. My stomach sank. "I did. It's the truth. I thought it was her but I was wrong. My god was I wrong. I saw you and I knew it. I knew it in my heart that you are everything. You are everything...Bella...the whole thing with her is nothing...Absolutely nothing compared to you."

He looked at me then, I felt myself believing him. But my head, my head was stopping me. "Az, please." He murmured, leaning in closer to me. A whiff of men's cologne caught me off guard as I shuffled back in my chair trying to put some distance between us. I had to think...I couldn't with him so close to me. His warm hand covered mine suddenly and I couldn't find the strength to look away. "I had no idea about what imprinting was...Not really, not before I saw you. I thought I did, but I didn't. I had no clue."

"It's not her?" I whispered, unsure of his words. His eyes were so sincere. I struggled to stop myself believing him.

"I know for damn sure it's not her." He said, determination in his eyes.

"How do you know that?" I asked, my heart hammering against my rib cage.

"Because I feel more sitting here next to you than I ever did with her." He said, rushing his words quickly, like he was afraid to say them out loud.

"Was she your girlfriend?" I asked, trying to find the answers to questions that didn't make me want to jump on top of him. It was all happening too fast. I couldn't let myself be sucked in so easily. I shouldn't believe him so easily.

"No." He replied, watching me closely, "just friends."

"You ever kiss?" I asked, closing my eyes to hear the answer. I prayed for a 'no', please god give me a 'no'.

Silence followed and I opened my eyes to look at him. He was looking down, ashamed again. I got the bad answer I wanted...It didn't feel. It made me feel sick.

"So you did then." I answered. Friends that kiss, that sounds like a girlfriend to me. Or was he lying to me all the other times he answered?...She actually was his girlfriend and he was trying to play us both.

"Lemonade." Roared a voice from the corner making us both jump. Briarwood stood up in his chair suddenly, clapping his hands together. "Are you two working hard?" He asked, eyeing us with the text books open. I looked up blankly at him. I nodded. "Lemonade?" He offered.

"That would be lovely," I replied, my voice sounding strangely high.

"Yes please." Murmured Jacob, looking miserable. Briarwood beamed at him and strode out of the room.

"I'll be back in seconds." He shouted walking out in two strides.

"It was just this stupid thing." Said Jacob, leaning in close to me. I edged back on my seat. I didn't want him to touch me. His hand moved closer to mine on the table and I moved my hands down into my lap out of his reach. "I didn't know then...I had to know if it was real...if the way I felt about you was real."

I stared at him shocked. I thought the had kissed her before he had met me?

"You kissed her after you 'imprinted' on me?" I hissed, furious. He looked panicked. He opened his mouth to respond and closed it finding nothing to say. "I cannot believe this. You push your way into my life. Turning everything upside down. You trick me into liking you. Telling me all this stuff about imprinting and soul mates and that we belong together and suddenly there's another girl and you're kissing her?"

The colour drained out of his face. "Please, I know it sounds bad but please." He begged, his face scrunching up. He looked in pain. "I was so confused, I didn't understand. I didn't know why it was you. I do now though! I know that you're everything. I was stupid to pretend you weren't. Please, just give me a chance. Let me prove it to you. Just one chance. That's all I'm asking."

I watched him, my heart pushing me to reach out to him and my head calling me an idiot if I did.

"When did you kiss her?"

He let out a long sigh. "The day I met you. I was just mad...I didn't understand. It all makes sense now though. I was just too thick to realise it before. I wish I could take it back. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to be anywhere near me."

I sighed, I knew that wasn't an option, we had tried that before. "If I agree to give you one chance..." His eyes lit up, he took in a deep breath. "You need to swear to me that I can trust you."

"You can." He nodded, breathing deeply. "I promise, I'll do anything...What ever it takes."

"One chance and you prove to me that I can trust you...And we can be friends." His face fell slightly but, he nodded smiling all the same.

"You won't regret this I swear. I'll be the greatest best friend you've ever had!" He beamed, sitting up tall in his seat.

Briarwood emerged with a tray of lemonade. I didn't even know where he had got that from. There was never anything like that just lying around. I eyed him suspiciously as he placed the tray in front of us and went back over to his chair taking a glass with him.

Jacob thought nothing of it, grinning happily as he swallowed down his glass eagerly.

"So friends then?" He asked, watching me as I leant back in my chair looking over my text book.

I shrugged, not wanting to let him off that easily. I hated to be jealous but I couldn't help it. I had been through so much over the past few months that I needed to protect myself. My heart thumped against my rib cage. I needed him badly, I wanted nothing more than to reach out and wrap my arms around him. I knew that was a bad idea though.

"I get it." He said after a moment of me staring at my text book. "You want me to work for it. That's cool with me. I'll do it. Whatever it takes. Anything to be close to you. I'll even learn trig for you if you want." He pointed at the maths book I was holding. I smiled at him, it was hard not to. He just brought it out of me. He was just so happy when I said I would give him a chance.

"My hour is nearly up." He sighed suddenly, looking at the clock on the wall.

"Oh yeah," I replied, noticing that we only had 10 mins left. "Maybe next time we could actually do some work?" I asked, I sure of whether I wanted to or not.

"You want to?" He asked, looking sheepish.

I simply smiled back at him, shrugging.

He laughed, "me neither...Will he be here the whole time?" His eyes pointing over at Briarwood discreetly.

I shrugged again.

"Say something!" He grinned, briefly brushing his elbow against mine, like he had earlier in our session.

"Probably," I smiled, unable to fight it. My skin tingled where his elbow touched mine.

"Why does he stay the whole time? What exactly does he think I'm going to do to you?" He asked, staring over at Briarwood who was deeply engrossed in his paper.

"He means a lot to me. You know?" I said, turning to Jacob. Jacob's eyes widened.

"I...I didn't mean..." Stammered Jacob looking panicked.

"I know," I shrugged, I looked over at Briarwood. "He's just looking out for me."

"Yeah." Said Jacob, considering what I just said. "I know that...I suppose I wouldn't leave my gorgeous granddaughter alone with a hot blooded male." I sniggered, looking at Jacob's wide grin.

"You have a beautiful laugh." He said after a moment. My smile dropped slightly, my heart speeding up, I was blushing. I wish I could stop my face from heating up so easily but I couldn't, not when Jacob was around.

"Times up!" Announced Briarwood, standing up and out of his chair. He looked very pleased with himself. He moved and stood over us both as Jacob very slowly placed each text book back into his bag. If I was more suspicious I would of guessed that Jacob was doing it on purpose but I decided not to dwell on it.

Jacob turned to me when he had put all his books in his bag and I stood up. What should I do? Hug him? If he really was a friend I would hug him...I did agree to give him a chance.

"Well," said Jacob, holding a hand out for me to shake. "Goodbye, I'll see you Wednesday?"

I laughed, shaking his hand. "Sure, see you Wednesday." Briarwood pulled him out of my hand and pushed him out of the room.

-xxx-

"Did you learn a lot Azalea?" Asked Briarwood once Jacob had left. I nodded vigorously keen to keep up the pretence. I wanted to see Jacob more. The faint smell of his cologne stayed in the room, I missed his warmth. "You seemed to be discussing a lot."

"Yes," I said, trying not to lie too much. "I learnt quite a bit." Quite a bit about Jacob.

"That's great." Smiled Briarwood. I felt guilty for lying to him but, I needed Jacob and maybe next time we would actually get some studying done.

Xxxxxxxxx

A/n: I just wanted to say another big thanks to all my reviewers (BloodyRiceBall, Polly2010, RocknRose242 and Lightbabe) and EVERYONE that has followed and favourited the story. I am currently working on improving my spelling and grammar. I'm hoping to go back and edit previous chapters once I've finished this story. All I can think about is future Chapters at the moment! But please be patient with me, I promise I will get better!

In the mean time if anyone is interested in proof-reading any future chapters before I upload them please send me a PM.

THANKS FOR READING!? -benchwench


	10. JB and Az

Chapter Ten

JB and Az

It felt like a decade before Wednesday finally came. I woke with a start that day, feeling like something was watching me. I sat up in bed and ripped open my curtains revealing the daylight beneath it. I searched frantically for what I wanted to see...for him.

I silently begged that it was him...a movement drew my eyes to the edge of the forest. That was when I saw it. A large brown wolf, it was as big as the one on the beach, if not bigger. It was staring straight at me. It's brown eyes watching me, drawing me in.

My heart sped up, it was Jacob. I knew it was him. Only one person had eyes like those. I would recognise them anywhere. My heart sped up. I shuffled closer to the window trying to get a better look. It sat there watching me, not breaking eye contact once.

There was a knocking my bedroom door which caused me to look away.

"Azalea, are you awake yet?" Asked Briarwood,

"Yeah," I sighed. He had rotten timing. I looked back towards the forest and he was gone. I sighed again, releasing a breath I didn't realise I was holding.

-xxxx-

I sat nervously waiting at the dining table. My empty notebook and pens ready. Briarwood's armchair was in the corner of the room where it was before, along with a cup of coffee ad his paper.

I stood up when I heard the knock at the door. Briarwood beat me to it again. He was so much faster than me, his wolf reflexes made him so much quicker. Even if he didn't shapeshift anymore.

I almost cried out when I heard Jacob's voice. I had missed it. I had missed him. Yesterday had been absolute torture without seeing him.

"Mr. Briarwood," he greeted, sounding happy. His voice playful. "Always a pleasure!"

"Don't push it boy." Muttered Briarwood, walking into the room first. Jacob grinned behind him. His eyes met mine causing my heart to race.

"Hey Az." He grinned, the same backpack slung over his shoulder. He had on jeans and was wearing a blue tshirt. It made his flawless skin tone stand out.

"Hey JB." I grinned, unable to look away. The room simply looked brighter with him in it. He walked around the table ignoring Briarwood's glares to the seat next to me. I had it pulled out ready for him.

"I brought a few different text books this time." Said Jacob, loudly. Briarwood hadn't sat in his seat yet. He was watching us suspiciously from the other side of the table.

"Oh great." I replied, smiling as his scent filled my nose. He was wearing that cologne again. It smelt strangely musty but for some reason it made my stomach turn over pleasantly.

"I thought we could go over some trig and geography." He continued, eyeing Briarwood discreetly. He opened a few books in front of us and pulled out a rather battered notebook and a chewed pen from his bag.

I noticed Briarwood, out if the corner of my eye, finally move to his seat and sit down.

"I thought he would never move," whispered Jacob. His eyes fixed on his notebook and pen. He was writing something...I looked down at it, he was writing 'blah blah blah blah' over and over. I couldn't stop myself from smiling.

"He's getting suspicious." I whispered back, lifting the open text book and pulling it closer to me. Jacob had moved his chair closer to mine. Although we weren't touching, I could feel the familiar heat radiating off him.

"Why?" Muttered Jacob, still writing his 'blah's'. "I haven't done anything wrong." I didn't say anything, wondering whether that was strictly true. Jacob sighed. "Okay, I have. I know I have but...I'm trying. I really am trying."

"I know," I whispered, feeling bad for him. I don't think Briarwood would ever forgive him though. I don't think he would even let him be alone with me...I decided it would be best to change the subject.

"Were you outside my window this morning?" I asked, watching for his reaction. His eyes widened, surely he had seen me see him. He had been staring right at me!

"I..." He mumbled, looking uncomfortable, his cheeks hinting a blush. "I...well...yes."

"I knew it was you!" I grinned, he looked a bit shocked to see me smiling.

"You did?" He asked, looking confused. "You're not mad?"

"No!" I said, louder than I planned to. I looked at Briarwood who's eyes were still on his paper. I sighed, relieved. "No." I repeated quieter, "why would I be mad?"

"I thought you didn't like wolves." He said, staring at my face. "You freaked out when you saw Paul at the beach."

"It's not like that with you." I shrugged, pretending it wasn't a big deal. It was though. I felt my cheeks heating up again. I was always blushing when Jacob was around.

"It's not?" Grinned Jacob, looking pleased with himself. His brown eyes wide and watching me. He leaned in slightly and his elbow brushed mine like it did last time he was here. My skin tingled where he had touched me.

"No," I grinned, finding it impossible not to grin back.

"You weren't scared then?" He grinned.

"I think we've established that." I blushed. His elbow brushed mine again and I blushed further, my face on fire. "Why were you there?"

"What?" He looked panicked again.

"Why were you outside my bedroom this morning?"

"Look," he sighed, after a long moment. "I want to tell you but I don't want you to freak out."

"I can handle it." I said, wondering what he was going to say.

"I...I just needed to see you." He admitted, my stomach did a somersault. "It...it felt like it had been too long. I wanted to know you were safe."

I looked at him, he meant it. I wished I wouldn't believe everything he said, but I did.

"You know," I muttered, scrambling down my mobile number on a piece of paper. "Friends text each other." I tore off the paper and slid it over to him. He grinned wildly, looking delighted.

"Yeah they do." He beamed, pulling out a small black mobile from his jeans pocket and typing in my number.

He allowed it to ring, I heard it vibrate from my room. He hung up quickly as Briarwood grunted from his chair.

"Now you have my number." He smiled. His face turned serious suddenly, "if you ever feel...scared or feel like someone is watching you. You call me okay?"

I looked at him strangely, what was he talking about? "What do you mean?"

"Just...call me of you ever need help or if you're scared. I'm not far away. I'll be here before you know it." I was confused, his hand reached across the table and covered mine. The warmth from him was so familiar, I had missed the contact. When he touched me like that I couldn't do anything but agree with him.

"O...okay." I whispered, staring at our joined hands. He rubbed his thumb over my hand, it tingled blissfully.

"Even if you're not in trouble..." he whispered, leaning closer to me. I sat there frozen, was he going to do? "...Call me anyway." I watched him as his face was inches from mine. My hands started sweating. His hand tensed over mine suddenly.

"O...okay," I whispered, looking at his lips. They were so full and ripe, they must be so soft to kiss. He leaned in closer, his breath hitting my face. He stopped suddenly, and sighed moving back and releasing my hand. I felt cold suddenly.

"Friends." He muttered, to himself, slumping in his chair looking miserable. "Stupid." He muttered, grabbing his notebook looking annoyed.

"What's it like being a wolf?" I asked, my voice sounding strange. He looked at me startled, as if he had forgotten I was there.

"It great," he smiled, "although some times it sucks. We have to stay in control all the time. If we get to angry or panicked we...change." I nodded, realising that was why he shook so violently in the past...He was trying not to transform.

"Does it hurt?" I asked, wondering what it looks like to see him change.

"At first it does." He shrugged, "but the more you do it the less it hurts. It doesn't hurt me anymore."

"Have you ever...killed a you-know-what?" I asked, he smiled at me.

"Yeah," he replied, looking pleased with himself. "A few."

"What are they like?" I asked, imagining a Dracula-type with fangs.

"Bloodsuckers?" He asked, I nodded. "Just...creepy. Everything about them is disgusting. I hope you never see one."

"Me too." I murmured, dreading the thought of coming face to face with a vampire.

"You do?" Asked Jacob, looking surprised.

"Of course." I replied, was he crazy? "Why would I want to meet something that is going to suck my blood and kill me?"

"I...I don't know," he sighed, looking relieved.

"Don't take this the wrong way." I said, smiling slightly. "But you're a bit weird JB."

I grinned wildly back at me. " I love it when you call me that Az." I blushed, wondering how he can turn a situation around so quickly. One minute it's tense and the next we're giggling.

"Tell me a bit about yourself." I asked, realising that I knew next to nothing about him. He grinned launching into telling me about his sisters and his dad. He didn't mention his mum so I thought it was best to leave it. He started telling me about the rest of the wolf pack. I was surprised to hear that others had imprinted. Emily was Sam's imprint. I felt guilty that I hadn't seen her since I ran out of her house in tears. It felt like it happened a lifetime ago but it was only a few weeks. He told me about Jared and Kim.

"...You see how much they mean to one another." He continued, sitting awfully close to me. I was watching him fascinated. "You can tell that all they need is each other. Some times when Jared comes back after we've been on a hunt Kim's all over him...She always gets so upset he might get hurt." He was watching me closely. Did they go out on hunts a lot? My stomach twisted painfully at the thought of Jacob getting hurt.

"Is Sam the leader then?" I asked, keen to change the subject. Jacob looked irritated.

"Yeah," he snapped, "but they offered it to me first. I'm the grandson of the chief."

"Oh." I replied, wondering why he was getting annoyed with me.

"I'm the rightful alpha." He repeated, his tone sharp. His eyes flashed with anger. "My father was Briarwood's alpha. He still is. That bond never completely fades." I simply looked back at him...What was he getting at? "Sam's not the boss of me."

What was he talking about? Why would I care who his boss was? Why was he getting so upset with me?

I sighed deeply, "what's the matter?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"Would you care if I got hurt?"

"Of course I would care!" I almost shouted at him. "How can you say that!"

He looked down, "sometimes you act like don't care."

"Maybe because the thought of you getting hurt makes me want to crawl up and die!" I hissed, feeling angry. His eyes widened as he watched me. "Just because I don't scream it from the rooftops doesn't mean I don't feel anything! How can you play with my emotions like that? It's cruel!" I hissed at him, he looked devastated. I was furious, glaring at him. He looked very upset, his eyes pleading. I vaguely considered stomping off to my room but I wanted to give him a piece of my mind. Was this some kind of cruel trick?

"Azalea," begged Jacob, his voice sounded desperate. "Please...I didn't mean, I just wanted to know that you cared."

"That was low Jacob." I said, my voice sounding strange, sounding dangerous. My hands were shaking.

"I know." He begged, looking miserable. "Please, I just wish I knew what you were thinking. You're so hard to read. I only said it because I..."

"Maybe I don't make this obvious Jacob...but I have been through A LOT over the last few months. And I certainly don't need anyone trying to push me over the edge."

"I...I'm so sorry." He mumbled, he sighed looking down at his hands. "I'm such an idiot. I know I don't deserve you...to be in your life...to have you as a friend. I'm...I'm no good. I know it. I mess things up...I'm so sorry Az."

"Azalea." I corrected glaring at him. My heart was breaking but in my head I was so angry. I had to protect myself. I couldn't take the heartbreak. I couldn't weaken and feel bad for him...I was feeling bad. I felt awful but... "My name is Azalea." His mouth dropped open suddenly, his cheeks flushed. He grabbed my hand in his and I pulled it away harshly, my temper getting the best of me.

"You...you can't do that." He stammered, looking like if just slapped him.

"I can't pretend that everything's great if you're trying to hurt me like this." I hissed, somehow I had managed to keep my voice relatively low. I was angry at Jacob but I didn't want him to leave me.

"Az, please." He begged, he grabbed my hands again and held them tightly as I tried to pull away. The heat causing my hands to sweat further, my face burnt from embarrassment and anger.

"Don't call me that!" I snapped, his pleading brown eyes nearly breaking me. I could feel myself softening, I couldn't bare to be so angry at him. He looked so vulnerable.

"Times up!" Shouted Briarwood, louder than he needed to. I looked over to see him standing up next to his chair. I looked over at the clock. How had all that time passed already?

"Please forgive me Az," he whispered, trying to catch my eye. I looked away, feeling myself cave in. "Azalea."

"Is something wrong?" Asked Briarwood, cocking an eyebrow.

"No," I said, my voice shaking slightly.

"Well come on then Black!" He said, irritated. I stared at the clock desperate not to give in so easily, pretending to find it the most interesting thing in the world.

"See you Friday Azalea." Said Jacob, just the sound of his voice melted my temper away. I still didn't show it, determined to stay strong till he left, at least. I nodded, and squinted at the same clock. I heard him grab his stuff and be ushered by Briarwood out of the door. I sighed as he left the room and banged my head against the table. Not only had I told Jacob that the thought of him getting hurt makes me want to die, but I had also told him I didn't want him to call me Az anymore. I did though, I loved it when he called me that.

-xxxxx-

I managed to get through my normal evening routine before I crawled into bed. Briarwood noticed something was up when I tride to do the washing up with laundry powder but he didn't ask me about it. Thank god.

I snuggled under my heavy duvet cover before I noticed my phone flashing on my bedside table, which was strange as I never bothered to have it on me. No one ever called me...

I picked it up quickly, reading what it said on the screen.

You have 12 missed calls and 8 new text messages.

My heart raced, I opened the text messages. They were all from the same number...A number I didn't recognise.

Az. Azalea. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said. Please don't be upset. I can't take it if you're upset. Especially when it's because of me. Just let me know you're okay? Please just let me know that your okay.

Az, I'm so sorry about the patrol thing. I'm sorry I only said that stuff because I was jealous. I know it's no excuse but I wanted you to have some sort of reaction. I know it's bad Azalea but I really need to know that you care about me too. I really care for you Az. Please don't make me go back to calling you Azalea again. Please.

If this is about the getting hurt thing. I wouldn't really get hurt by a leech. I'm made of stronger stuff than that. I'm so sorry about everything. Please forgive me? Or just text me back so I know that you're okay.

I'm so sorry about everything you've been through Azalea. Please, sometimes you seem so strong it's easy to forget about all the crap you've been through. I know I acted like a insensitive prick, I promise I'll do better in the future. If you let me anywhere near you again. I understand if you want nothing more to do with me but just send me one text so I know that you're okay. Please. I need to know that you're okay.

You there? I'm sorry I said that stuff. I've been thinking about it and it was really harsh. Are you okay? I'm fine on patrol. Nothing like that would happen to me. Please just let me know you're okay?

I've been chatting to Kim and she says that if Jared said that stuff to her she would if been really upset too. I really didn't mean to hurt you. I know it's stupid but I was just jealous that you didn't react when I said patrol was dangerous. Az, you there?

Azalea. I know these texts are probably freaking you out but I need to know if you are okay? Just tell me you're okay? Just one text. Please.

I've just been over to your house and I know I sound like a psycho/stalker but I can't hear you moving around in there. You are okay aren't you? Please just tell me your okay and I'll leave you alone.

The texts where spread out since our study session this afternoon. The last one was sent five minutes ago. Excited, I quickly typed a reply...

Hey Jake, I'm sorry about yesterday. I really overreacted. It all sort of snowballed. I shouldn't have shouted at you like that. I really don't know what came over me. Azalea.

The phone rang almost as soon as I sent the text. I hung up on the call. I was too embarrassed to speak to him on the phone...What would I even say?

Please just answer the phone. I need to know that you're okay. Are you okay? I'm so sorry. JB x

I'm fine. I'm just embarrassed. I don't know why I got so angry, but I didn't appreciate what you said about Briarwood. Azalea.

Please Az, I just got jealous when you didn't react when I was talking about Jared and Kim. She loves him so much and I wanted you to look at me like that. I know it's wrong. I'm sorry about the Briarwood stuff too. That was out of line. Please, are you okay? I couldn't stand upsetting you like that. Please, I'm so sorry. I feel awful. x

I'm alright. Really I am. I'm just confused. Why did you say that stuff about alpha's? It didn't make any sense. Az

I'm sorry, I know it's stupid but I didn't want you to think I was weak, that anyone bosses me about. It's not really like that, but Sam is my alpha. I'm sorry about what I said about Briarwood. You were so mad...I know I really upset you. You can be honest with me. JB x

He sent another before I had chance to reply...

I really didn't know you would react like that. You really care that much about me? I really care about you Az. I can't stand to go too long without seeing you. Can I come over? Please, I just need to see your face. x

Briarwood's here, I don't think he'd appreciate you coming over this late. Believe me when I say I'm fine. It's best if you don't come over. Az

I'm sorry but I just need to see you...I won't come up to the house. Just open your curtains? I just need to see you. Please, I'm begging Az. x

Ok. Just don't get caught. x

I opened up the curtains to see him already standing on the edge of the forest. He was exactly where the wolf was sat this morning. I couldn't see his face but I could see his figure. I knew instantly that it was him. Relief washed over me. He was okay. Thank god.

You look pale. Have you been ill this afternoon? Have you eaten? How are you feeling? JB x

Jake, I'm fine. I promise. How long have you been stood there? Az

It doesn't matter. What matters is that you're okay. I'm so sorry Az, I keep doing everything wrong. I can't get anything right when it comes to you. I'm sorry about what I said about My dad and Briarwood. Forgive me? JB xx

It's forgotten. But Jake, I've got to say we can't keep carrying on like this. Can't you just accept that I like you and we're friends? Az

You do? You still want to be friends with me? JB xxxx

Yeah, I do. But we have to be careful in front of Briarwood, or he'll stop us seeing each other. I'm sorry too, about how I reacted. I shouldn't of gotten so mad. Az x

You have nothing to apologise for. But do me one favour, call me JB again? I'll know you've properly forgiven me if you do. I'll wait if you want, I'll earn it back. I just need you in my life. Your JB x

Okay JB it is, let's not talk about it anymore? I enjoyed hearing about your family today. Az x

Yes! You called me JB! You'll have to meet them some day? My sisters come home for the holidays so maybe you could see them then? It was good to see you today. Do you think I'll ever be able I see you without Briarwood there? JB x

It was good to see you too. I'm not sure, I don't really want to do anything behind Briarwood's back. Az x

Sure. I just thought it would be nice to talk to you on your own. You'd be safe with me. I'd never let anything happen to you. JB xx

I know that. It's not that, I just hate lying. Az x

You're amazing Az. Really, I'm so lucky just to have you as a friend. I was wondering, Jared is having a few movies tomorrow night and I wondered if you wanted to come? Please say yes. JB x

That would be great! I love movies! I'll check with Briarwood in the morning. Who's going? What movies was Jared thinking of? Az x

Me!...erm, I'm not exactly sure. Kim probably and maybe some of the other guys. There'll be loads to eat. It'll be sooo great if you come. Jared was thinking some scary films. JB x

I'll try my best to come. I'm a bit of a wimp when it comes scary films though...I get quite jumpy. Az x

I'd let you hold onto me if you wanted! Lol. Please come tomorrow? It'll be fun, plus you can meet some more of my friends. I don't know if I can wait till Friday to see you. JB x

It would be nice to see you too. I'd better get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow if I can make it. Az x

-xxxx-

A/N:

My god! This chapter was THE HARDEST to write, usually I know exactly where I'm going with it, but this time...NIGHTMARE. I re-wrote the ending at least five times. I hope it reads okay.

ANYWAY, I hope you enjoy! Again, a big thanks to all my reviewers, followers and subscribers. Every time I get a email notification it's a confidence boost!

I love you all and especially Monsieur Black! Xxxxx


	11. Horror Horror

Chapter Eleven

Horror Horror 

"Briarwood," I murmured over breakfast, stirring my daily bowl of porridge, "can I ask you something?"

"You just did," he replied, his lips twitching.

"Yeah...so Jacob and some friends are meeting to watch a few films this evening and he asked me if I wanted to join them." I looked up to meet Briarwood's blank stare. There was a short silence before I carried on, "I'd really like to go. I think it'll be good to meet some people that I'll be going to school with."

A long silence followed, nothing but the sound of Briarwood crunching his bran flakes filled the air.

"So, is this you asking for my permission?" He asked between large mouthfuls.

"Yes," I prayed he would say I could. "I really want to go."

Another long silence.

"And Jacob is going to be there?"

"He will." I answered, wondering if Briarwood would ever as relaxed as Jacob. "But there will be lots of other people there too. We're just watching a few films."

"I'll agree on one condition..." He stared, blank expression, my stomach clenched. I hated not knowing what he was thinking. I was so rubbish at reading peoples expressions, and Briarwood never gave anything away. "...promise me something..."

"Anything!" I cried, louder than I meant to, I was so excited...Movie night! I was dying to see Jacob again, I didn't want to be mad at him anymore.

"Promise me that you won't kiss him."

"What?" I asked, my jaw hitting the floor. What did he think was going on between me and Jacob?

"I trust you Azalea," he said earnestly, but his face turned into a snarl, "but that boy...I do not trust him. I know what he wants from you. And he's not getting it. Not from my granddaughter."

"It's not like with us," I said quickly, cringing as I felt my face heating up. He though Jacob wanted me like that?...we hadn't even kissed! we both just agreed to be friends and now...now Briarwood though he wanted to have sex with me?...How could Briarwood think that way about Jacob? He had his problems in the beginning with me but he's proving himself now...why would Briarwood think that Jacob's after...THAT...with me?

"Just promise me you won't let him kiss you."

"O...okay," I replied, feeling uncomfortable.

-xxxx-

I was watching out the window when Jacob pulled up in his truck. I shouted my goodbye to Briarwood as I grabbed my coat and let myself out the front door. Jacob hadn't even had chance to get out of his truck before I ran down the garden path and around to the passenger side, letting myself in.

"Hey!" Cried Jacob, as I opened the truck door. "Geesh, I've never seen you move so quick!"

"Hi" I laughed, almost sighing as I saw that grinning face. My stomach fluttering, it was a relief to see those brown eyes again. "I'm so excited! I can't wait for this!"

"Me too!" He grinned, his excitement matching mine. "I can't believe Briarwood said yes."

"I'm in shock too." I smiled, not mentioning the no-kiss part. As if Jacob wanted to do that with me anyway!...I wish!

"Before we go," said Jacob, looking seriously suddenly, his big brown eyes sucking me in. "I just wanted to say how sorry I am for yesterday...I know you've said that it's fine. But I can't believe I said what I did. It was insensitive and I am so sorry."

"You don't need to keep apologising" I smiled, he looked so adorable. My heart swelled under my chest, he was so sincere. "I accept your apology. I forgave you last night."

"I know," he smiled, making my stomach flutter again, showing his brilliant white teeth. He looked so handsome, wearing his jeans and a tight white T-shirt...what was he trying to do to me? You could see his defined muscles through the thin cotton. My throat dried up suddenly. "I just had to tell you in person...it kills me seeing you upset."

"So who's going tonight?" I asked, eager to change the subject. Hearing him speak about me like that made me want to jump on top of him. We were just friends...I had to pull myself together.

"Well...Jared and Kim," he replied, looking like he was struggling to remember. He turned on the engine, "and Embry and Quil might join us later but they've got patrol until 9."

"So it's just us?" I asked, feeling nervous. Us and Jared and Kim? Aren't they a proper couple? Surely that would just be uncomfortable...like some sort of double date? I felt foolish for thinking that. As if he wanted to date me!

"Is that okay?" He asked, his eyes fixed on the road ahead as he pulled his truck out of my driveway. "I thought Seth would be able to join us but he's been dragged out with his mum and sister."

"No, that's fine." I said quickly. I felt nervous, very nervous and I didn't understand why...

-xxxx-

We settled down to watch 'Dawn of the Dead'. There were two sofas in the living room around the TV. Jared sprawled himself over the largest sofa. Once Kim returned with the drinks and snacks she slid in the small space on the sofa next to Jared. She looked comfortable with Jared and automatically cuddled up to him and he couldn't of looked more delighted.

I caught him throwing a wink at Jacob when he thought I wasn't looking. What was that about?

Because of the size of the sofa I was forced to sit very close to Jacob. Our legs were flush up against one another, touching all the way from the knee to the hip. I could feel Jacob's heat seeping through my dress. I was silently glad I was wearing tights. I couldn't imagine what my bare legs would do next to his legs. His shuffled his hips slightly, his legs brushing against mine as he tried to get more comfortable.

"Isn't this cosy?" Grinned Jared, as he slung his arm over a blushing Kim. She didn't look like she was used to the attention. I hadn't had chance to speak to her much, but she seemed a shy girl...I liked her immediately.

"So Dawn of the Dead?" Asked Jacob, looking very squashed next to me. I didn't think I took up that much room but Jacob could barely fit on the couch by himself.

"Yeah!" Roared Jared looking excited. Kim didn't look too keen but she didn't say anything. I followed her lead...say nothing.

"Don't worry," murmured Jacob, grabbing a large handful of crisps. "It's not too bad."

I nodded watching Jared pop the DVD in the console and get it set up.

Within the first five minutes I had jumped at least three times. To make matters worse, every time I did jump I heard a chuckle come from Jared.

The movie scenes built up, making me jump more and more. I dug my hands into the arm of the chair. I really hated scary films, why on earth do people take pleasure in being scared? After about 15 mins, Jacob shuffled in the seat, turning to me slightly, stretching and placing an arm on the back of the chair behind me.

It seemed to free up a little room. He slouched slightly seeming more comfortable than he had before, his body relaxing.

"You alright?" Jacob murmured, I nodded, gasping as zombie bit down into a human. "You sure? We don't have to watch this if you don't want to..."

"No, it's fine." I whispered, unable to take my eyes of the screen. This film was horrible. I couldn't believe people actually watched this for fun. I felt horrible. I felt a warm arm wrap around my shoulders comfortably. I looked to find Jacob watching me. His face close to mine, his eyes glistened in the darkness of the room. His arm had somehow wrapped around my shoulders and his large hand pulled me in gently, tucking me up against his side. It was so warm and safe.

"Is this okay?" He asked, watching me closely. I nodded as my mouth went dry. My eyes returned to the screen. Another zombie made me jump, Jacob's arm pulled me in, closer to him. It was reassuring having him there.

As another zombie flashed across the screen I couldn't stop myself squirming into Jacob's torso. I looked away from the TV, burying my face against his chest, his large arms wrapping around me. The heat through his shirt only reassured me. It was such a comfort. Breathing slowly, I turned back to look at the TV. Jacob's arms loosened but stayed wrapped around me, making me feel safe. It was so comfortable leaning against his side. I seemed to fit perfectly, he was just the right side for me.

I slowly uncrossed my tense arms, a protective instinct I had picked up when I was a child, and forced my hands onto my knees, willing my body to relax. My hands were sweaty and cold...nerves and panic. I gripped my own legs hard when another zombie jumped up on screen. "You sure you don't mind watching this?" Asked Jacob, his breath hot against my ear. I looked up at him to find that he wasn't looking at me. I followed his line of vision, to see Jared and Kim passionately kissing.

I felt my face blush, furious. Was Briarwood right?...I couldn't believe it. I was such an idiot! I thought that we were just here to watch a movie and all along it WAS some kind of double date? Did he lure me here to try and kiss me like Jared was kissing Kim? I was so mad, how dare he! He had tricked me! I pulled out of his grasp suddenly and stomped off towards the front door.

"Wait!" Cried Jacob, "what's the matter?"

I turned on my heel to glare at him in the hallway. "You!" I huffed, angrily. "You set me up! I don't know who you think you are but I'm not that type of girl!" I struggled to keep my voice down. I didn't want the whole neighbourhood to hear me. Jacob looked very shocked...

"It's not what it looks like. I swear Embry and Quil will be here any second!" He begged,

"Whatever!" I hissed, "I can't believe that to would do this to me! I was just starting to trust you and you go and..."

I was cut off when the front door opened and in came Embry and Quil laughing a joking. My face turned Beetroot red. He was telling the truth and I was mortified. Jacob just stared at me looking hurt.

"Hey guys," grinned Quil, "how's the movie going?"

Silence followed and I felt so ashamed. Why had I been so quick to judge? Why would he lure me here to watch a film anyway?...as if he wanted to kiss me like Jared kisses Kim...I wish!

"Are you leaving?" Asked Quil, his eyes darting from mine to Jacob's. Jacob simply looked at me, his face was blank but his eyes looked sad.

"No," I murmured my voice sounding weak. I cleared my throat. "No I was just taking off my cardigan." I looked directly at Jacob, "is that okay?" I asked. Hoping he realised this was me asking if I could still stay after what I had just accused him of. He nodded and I took off my cardigan, the cold air rushing to my shoulders. He took it off me his eyes lingering over my skin before he hung it up next to my coat.

"Careful Azalea," grinned Quil, "you'll give Jake a heart attack". Embry laughed.

"Are Jared and Kim at it again?" Said Embry. I felt worse, they must do that in front of everyone. Of course Jacob wouldn't want to do that with me...we're friends.

"As always." Said Jacob, eyeing me as we walked back into the lounge. "Look who we found!" He announced loudly, causing Jared and Kim to break apart. Jared looked very annoyed but Kim turned Scarlett.

Jacob tackled Quil and he tried to take a seat on the empty couch. I simply watched with Embry. I wondered why he didn't sit down on it. I know why I didn't. I should sit on the floor, I don't think that Jacob would want to sit next to me now.

After a short moment Jacob won the fight and Quil took a seat on the floor along with Embry. Jacob sat back in his seat but he sat in the same awkward position that he was in before. He didn't spread out, in fact it looked like he couldn't of made more room for me if he tried. I sighed, sitting down Next to him. I knew he was mad at me, I felt so guilty, so embarassed.

The movie continued, the boys eating loads of snacks. I looked at Jacob, his arm wasn't even over the back of the sofa behind me. His arms were crossed in front of him. His eyes fixed on the TV screen. He was mad at me. I sighed, leaning back slightly against the sofa.

I leant in towards Jacob, "Jake, I'm sorry." I whispered. His eyes snapped to me.

"Don't call me that." He snapped. A wave of panic rippled through me, I couldn't stand to have him mad at me. "Call me JB." I smiled at him, his eyes softened slightly.

"What's next?" Asked Quil, bringing me back to reality. Somehow the movie had finished already...thank god it was over.

"28 days later." Said Jared, excitedly.

Quil leaned over and changed DVDs, the trailers glaring on the screen followed by the film. It was still awkward sitting next to Jacob. Not like it was before. I wish I could take it back.

"I'm sorry." I whispered again, watching Jacob. He didn't seem to hear me, his eyes fixed on the TV. I leaned back against the couch trying to get comfortable. I shuffled a little to fit in a bit better. My legs bumping clumsily against Jacob's. He was so warm. Since I hadn't taken off my cardigan I was starting to get goosebumps from the chill of the room. I hadn't even noticed the temperature earlier.

After several scenes of build ups I jumped in the air and squealed when a zombie jumped out of nowhere. Jared wasn't the only one laughing then, Quil and Embry joined in too. I cringed, feeling weak. I felt something warm brush my shoulders. Jacob's arm was back, his eyes fixed on the TV. He was still squashed over on his side of the sofa but it was all the encouragement I needed. I bravely wrapped my arms around his middle as I leaned against him. His warm body radiating against mine. He stiffened slightly and but relaxed as I rested my head against his shoulder. I could hear the heavy thud of his heartbeat, it was beating quickly, I wondered if that was a wolf thing? A regular heart beat didn't normally beat that fast.

After a few more scenes of the movie passed he had completely relaxed. I looked up at him. He was so gorgeous, why did I think he wanted to kiss me? That was so stupid! His arm moved down from the chair and onto my shoulders. I looked up at him, his eyes didn't move from the TV set. I wished they would. I didn't like not knowing what he was thinking.

I sighed, snuggling back against his torso. It was so warm and comfortable. I sighed into him, my face rubbing against his shirt. My eyes drifted to the TV set again...I jumped. I felt Jacob's thumb on my shoulder starting to rub circles against my skin. It felt so good. I wanted to respond in some way; show my appreciation.

I wrapped my arm around his middle slowly. After a moment I moved my hand down, to the bottom of his shirt. My finger brushed just above his jeans and I felt his body stiffen when my fingers touched his skin. He took a deep breath in. I gently trailed my thumb in a circle against his hot skin similar to the way he had touched my shoulder. His whole body tensed again, I looked up. Didn't he like it?

"Don't," he whispered. His free hand capturing mine. I looked at him confused. He moved his hips carefully in the seat. "I'm ticklish."

I grinned, "Oh okay." He pulled his shirt down and placed my hand over it. Adjusting his hips again, as if he was uncomfortable. The wolf was ticklish?...I couldn't stop myself from grinning. He leaned his head closer to mine, his cheek brushing against my hair. He was so warm and cuddly. It felt so good to be so close to him. It felt like home.

After a while my eyes drifted back to the TV set. I flinched at another zombie killing scene. Jacob gave my shoulder a squeeze.

"It's okay," he whispered, his voice sounding deep as his breath tickled my ear.

"I hate it when they jump out like that." I whispered, turning my head towards his slightly.

"Nothing would hurt you when I'm here." Said Jacob. Making my stomach turn over pleasantly. I enjoyed being this close to him. He made my skin sing. I nodded, believing every word.

"God Jared," roared Quil, snapping me out of my trance. "Give the girl time to breathe!"

I pulled back slightly, looking up to see Quil turning and laughing at Jared who looked furiously back at him. Kim looking horrified from his side, her hair was all messed up, her face Scarlett. Had they been kissing the whole time? It seemed as though Kim had forgotten where they were.

"What's wrong with you?" Snapped Jared, standing up quickly and pulling Quil to his feet. Embry got up and was between them quickly as Jared's hands started to shake. I heard Jacob groan as he pulled himself from the sofa, from our embrace.

"You're just jealous you haven't got an imprint!" Roared Jared, trying to push Embry aside to get to Quil.

"Jealous!" Laughed Quil hollowly. "As if I wanted to act like a love-sick wolf like you and Jake do all day!"

"Hey!" Snapped Jacob, his back to me so I couldn't see his facial expression. "I don't act like that."

"Where's Az?" Quil mimicked, mischief glinting in his eyes, "I haven't seen her today. I must see her! She's so perfect. Her hair falls perfectly down her..."

Jacob reached out suddenly and punched Quil hard in the face.

"Jake!" Shouted Embry, looking shocked.

"He deserved it!" Laughed Jared, watching Quil clutch his nose. Jacob's hands were shaking, he was staring right a Quil angrily. Did he really feel that way about me? Did he really say those things?

"Maybe you should take me home?" I said, finding my feet. Jacob turned his head to look at me slightly, his face was blank. I hated it when he hid his emotions from me. I put a hand on his shaking arm. "Take me home." I repeated, staring at his eyes. He slowly nodded, I moved my hand along his arm, down to his hand and grasped it tugging him towards the hall.

-xx-

We climbed into Jacob's truck silently. The worn leather was cold. I could even feel the chills through my coat. I waited patiently for Jacob to start the engine. He didn't.

I looked at him, he was staring down at the keys in his hands.

"Are you okay?" I asked, his hands had stopped shaking.

Jacob sighed, the windows on his Jeep were starting to steam up. The heat from him was amazing. I could feel it from my side of the car.

"I don't want to take you home yet." He murmured, avoiding looking at me. My heart pounded excitedly.

"No?" I whispered, not wanting to go home yet.

"Do you...do you want to go for a drive?" He asked, finally looking at me. His eyes were larger than normal.

"A drive?" I asked, feeling excited.

"Sure." Jacob grinned and started the engine. He started driving in the opposite direction of my house. "I've really enjoyed tonight. Apart from the fight bit."

"Me too," said Jacob, with a deep voice. "It feels like a long time until our study date tomorrow." I nodded, trying not to fixate on the date part. Was it a date? Did he think it was a date?

"Can I ask you something?" I asked felling nervous, but I was desperate to know.

"You can ask me anything." He drove through the road easily, like he could do it blindfolded.

"Is what Quil said true?" I whispered, nervously. "Do you really ask that stuff about me?"

"Honestly?" Sighed Jacob, as if he was embarrassed. He locked eyes with me. "...Yes." My heart fluttered.

"Can I ask you another question?" He replied by just looking at me. I took that as a yes. "We're friends right?" I asked.

"Of course." He replied.

"Do friends cuddle like we just did?" I said quickly. He pulled over into a lay by causing me to bump against the passenger door.

"Erm..." Said Jacob, looking at didn't seem very sure of how to answer. "Yes?" He replied after a long pause.

"You touch other people like that?" I asked, feeling myself getting annoyed. I certainly didn't.

"Well...no." Said Jacob looking uncomfortable. I sighed, relieved, he looked at me strangely...was he lying?

"Have you touched Bella like that?" I asked, feeling sick to say her name.

His eyes went wide at mine. "No. No. Of course not."

"You haven't?" I asked, feeling lifted. I turned to face him better. He looked uncomfortable.

"I need to tell you something." He sighed, my stomach dropped. Oh god. "I was going to tell you tomorrow because I didn't want to ruin tonight but you told me you just want the truth. And I don't want to do anything to upset you. It KILLS me to upset you."

"What is it?" I asked, feeling chunks rise up in my throat. I heard the truck lock suddenly. He wanted to keep me in here...He was going to tell me something he thought would make me run!

"Bella's boyfriends a vampire." He said, watching me. It took me a moment to process what he had said...a what? She had a boyfriend? Is that why he's not with her?...And not because of me. But because she didn't want to be with him? "I know it's a lot to take it." He said after a silence. "But I thought you should know. The bloodsucker; Edward. He's going to turn her into a vampire at their wedding...it's next summer."

I could hear him start to growl at the thought of it. It hurt me to hear him care for her like that.

"I thought vampires...I thought they were evil?" I choked out the words.

"They are...his coven, his 'family'. They say they are vegetarians. That they don't drink human blood." Said Jacob, each word with disgust.

"If..." I started, stopping. Did I have the courage to ask this?...I'd die if the answer was yes. Just die.

"Please, ask me anything."

I took a deep breath. "If Bella wasn't with this vampire, would you be with her?"

"No." Said Jacob, his voice even. "I'd be sitting right here with you. No matter what happened before I met you. I would always be sat here right now with you."

"Y...you can't know that." I replied, relieved that he didn't answer yes, but doubt washing over me.

"I know it." He replied, moving slightly closer to me, along the seat. "I know it. Nothing mattered before you. Please...I wish you would believe me. I don't think about Bella like that anymore. All I think about is you... I promise there's no one else. You've got to believe me!"

"You don't want to be with Bella?" I asked,

"No!" He cried, reaching out and catching my cold hands in his. They were so warm against mine. "I...I don't want to scare you...I know we said we'd be friends. But you are all I want...I want to be more than your friend. I don't mind if you want to wait. If you want me to prove it to you...I will. What ever it takes. I will do it."

I stared at him, he was saying everything I had dreamed him of saying. He placed a hand over my cheek and slid forward closer to me. I felt the car door bump my back gently. He was so close to me.

"I want..I want to kiss you." He whispered, his eyes dropping from mine to my lips. My heart was beating so fast I thought I was going to pass out. "...all I can think about is kissing you." His thumb started to caress my cheek. It felt so right. "Tell me to stop..." He whispered, "and I will." He leaned in closer, his breath touching my face.

It broke my heart to say it... But I had to...I had promised. "Stop." I whispered. Placing a hand on Jacob's chest to stop him from getting any closer.

He looked at me for a second, his eyes widening and he pulled himself back quickly. He moved so he was the furthest away from me that he could get inside the truck. He looked devastated.

"I want to..please I do." I begged, moving over to his side of the truck. He looked at me, still upset. "I really do...I promised Briarwood that I wouldn't." He looked at me strangely.

"What?"

"I promised Briarwood." I said, feeling like an idiot. "I only agreed because I didn't think you wanted to...so I promised."

"You do want to though?" He asked, not looking like he believed me.

"More than anything." I captured his hand in mine. His face broke into a smile.

"Really?" He asked, I reached out and stroked his face with my hand. His jaw felt hard against my fingers. His cheek was so soft. He covered my hand with his, pushing it against his face. He leaned into my touch.

"Really really." I replied, enjoying touching his face.

"Did you promise to never let me kiss you?" He asked, his eyes focused on my lips.

"Just tonight." I murmured,

"Don't promise again." He whispered, leaning in towards me. His breath was on my face. I wanted to kiss him. God I wanted to.

"I won't." I whispered, nearly hearing my own words. He leaned in and rested his lips on my cheek. They were so soft and tender. I yearned to lean in towards them. Touch them with my own lips. I heard myself whimper. My hands drifted to his shoulders and neck. I wished I hadn't promised. His mouth trailed along my jaw making me whimper when his lips found my jaw.

"Oh god." I moaned, as his tongue licked my ear lobe. Heat rushed through my body, rushing down beneath my dress. My face flushed, he made me feel so...hot. A familiar rumbling noise came from Jacob's chest. He was growling.

He pulled back suddenly, letting the cold air hit my body with a sting. He slid back across the seat to his side, pushing me away from him.

"D...did I do something wrong?" I asked, watching him as he breathed heavily glaring at the steering wheel in front of him.

"No...no you just...you smell so good." He panted, like he had been running. His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. It creaked beneath his touch. I thought he was going to break it. "When...when you moan like that...God...just don't moan like that. I can't take it."

My heart battered against my ribcage. Oh god, he was so handsome panting there with his cheeks flushed.

"What do you mean?" I asked, desperate to hear more.

"You...god," he sighed looking everywhere but at me. He moaned, leaning his head against the steering wheel. He looked up at me, he looked like he was having a break down. His eyes were almost black. I looked over at him. He sighed deeply, "...don't look at me like that." He moaned.

Like what? How was I looking at him?...

"God, you're so gorgeous." He moaned, banging his head against the steering wheel. He turned away from me sighing. He was looking at me like he was in pain. "...Oh god."

He took a deep breath in and sat up. Squeezing his eyes shut. "Get a hold of yourself Jake." He muttered quietly. He turned on the engine.

"Tomorrow," he said, his voice sounding strange. "I'll take you home and I can see you tomorrow."

I said nothing as he took in a long, deep breath and turned on the engine, driving quickly to my house. We drove home in silence as I processed what had just happened. He had really freaked out. It was so nice and he suddenly pulled away. Why had he pulled away? He stopped and looked at me.

"What just happened?" I asked, noticing the familiar brown in his eyes again.

His face softened, "I'm sorry. I just...sometimes it's hard to control myself around you."

"It is?" I asked, processing.

"Yeah, that's why I pulled away when we were swimming." He explained. I remembered that. He was so cold suddenly. "There's a lot of things I'm good at but...controlling myself around you is so hard for me. My dad has got me meditating and all sorts..." I smiled at the thought of Jacob crossed legged in the middle of the kitchen humming.

"When you say...control yourself." I mumbled, watching him grip the car seat tightly. "What do you mean? Control yourself from what?"

"Control myself for grabbing you and..." He trailed off as if realising suddenly what he was saying. "...and kissing you." My heart fluttered. I stared at him for a moment, "you should get inside Az."

I nodded, opening my car door. "I'm sorry I can't walk you in." He murmured, I was struggling to leave him. it felt like leaving a piece of myself behind.

"That's okay." I heard myself say, trying to memorise his face until I got to see him tomorrow.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He said, staring at me.

I nodded, stepping out of the car. I leaned down to look back at him. "Goodnight JB."

"Goodnight Az." He grinned, I tore myself away from his smile and walk back up the drive and into my house.

What a night!

-xxxxxxxxx-

**A/N; this is one of my favourite chapters. I hope you all enjoy it! **

**Another big thanks to everyone who had reviewed/added and followed! I love you all! Any questions or suggestions feel free to review or PM me and I'll get back to you. ****Thanks again!**

**benchwench**


	12. Hairbrushes and Lockets

**A/N: Taking into account some recent reviews, I've rewritten the ending of this chapter. I'm sorry if it causes any confusion. Enjoy!**

Chapter Twelve

Hairbrushes and lockets

I could barely contain my excitement as I heard Jacob knock on the front door. Briarwood eyed me suspiciously as I tried desperately to hide my giddiness. I simply returned a smile as he rolled his eyes.

I barely had the patience to last throughout the morning without seeing him. Today would be the last day I could see him till Monday...Which meant two whole days without seeing his face. The thought of that long without him made me feel sick...But, I couldn't think about that now. I was desperate to see him.

Once again Briarwood got to the door before I could even stand up from my seat. His quick reflexes remaining from his time as a wolf. I heard him say something other than hello to Jacob at the door...I couldn't hear exactly what he said but the tone of it sounded strange.

A strange silence followed as Jacob followed Briarwood into the room. My heart leapt as my eyes fell into contact with Jacob's. He beamed when he saw me. His whole face lighting up. I looked over to Briarwood self-conscientiously, who had strode right past me to his chair, not giving me a second glance.

"Hi Az," smiled Jacob, interrupting my thoughts. I turned back to him, watching him move to his usual seat next to mine.

"Hi JB." I grinned, he looked gorgeous today. Instead of the jeans he usually wore he was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a VERY thin and VERY tight cotton top. You could see every line of his torso, my stomach flipped pleasantly as my eyes drifted down over his muscles.

"I'm sorry about my clothes." He muttered, looking down over himself. "I just got back from patrol and I didn't have time to change."

"That's okay." I squeaked, my voice sounding hirer than usual. A strange cough came from Briarwood in the corner. I tried to refocus my thoughts...it was hard to think of anything at all with Jacob sat next to me wearing next to nothing. "H...how was it?"

"Patrol?" He asked, I nodded as he watched me closely. His eyes never left my face, it was making me blush. "Oh it was fine...same old, same old." He pulled open his traditional backpack and slung some books onto the table. We both opened them, eager to get Briarwood to stop staring at us.

I was desperate to talk to Jacob properly. I hadn't seen him since our near-kiss and his lips were all I could think about...full and pink...I wonder if they were as soft as they looked?...They sure had felt soft against my neck.

"I couldn't wait to see you." Jacob whispered, opening a text book. I glanced at him quickly, he was watching me intently.

"Me neither." I whispered, my face turning red. His gaze was so intense it just made my skin flush. His black hair was slightly more ruffled than usual, it suited him that way. My stomach flipped as I stopped myself from reaching out and touching it.

My eyes drifted to his angular face, which had looked so comfortable scowling when we first met, now it only looked right with a smile across it. He had changed a lot since then, but then again, so had I. He shuffled in his seat slightly, bringing his chair closer to mine. I could feel the heat radiating off him, it warmed it instantly. I almost cringed at the thought of him leaving me. Two days without him. I always felt so cold when he left me. His bare legs brushed against mine suddenly, snapping me away from my thoughts.

I looked over at Jacob, his eyes fixed on the textbook, but a wide grin on his face. What a day to wear a skirt without tights! My legs were bare against his. This hairs across his legs tickled my skin. I tried to stop myself gasping as Jacob brushed his bare leg against mine. Electricity shot through my body from the sudden contact.

"I missed you." He whispered, grinning.

"I missed you too." My voice still sounding strange, my heart beating quickly. "I...I had fun yesterday."

His eyes caught mine suddenly, he looked surprised...Did he think I hadn't enjoyed myself?

"You did?" He asked, searching my face for the answer. Surely he realised how much I had wanted to kiss him? How desperate I was to hear him say those things?

"Y...yeah." I blushed.

"I was worried...that I came on a bit strong." He murmured, his eyes flicking to Briarwood. "I will get better...at controlling myself. I just need...some time."

"Oh...okay..." I said, confused. He looked at me for a moment before I continued. "...I still don't really understand." I asked, eager to hear him say the same things that he did last night. I LOVED hearing him say that. It was all I could think about all sodding morning.

"It's hard..." He sighed, looking down at his textbook. He looked sad suddenly. I brushed my leg against his, the same way he had done to me earlier. He smiled, before sighing again. "It's so hard for me...when it comes to stuff like...leaving you. It takes everything I have to do it. And Az, my dad said it would get easier, but it's not. It's really not, all I can think about is bad stuff happening to you because I'm not there."

"JB," I whispered, feeling drawn in. I couldn't bare to see him upset like this. He jumped as I placed a hand lightly on his leg. "I'm okay, you don't have to worry about that. If I'm not with you...I'm with Briarwood. Jacob, Briarwood would never let anything happen to me. You know that."

He sighed, looking down at his hands. "I know. I do know that...but I just need to...will you come over to my house tomorrow?"

"What?" I repeated, that was the last thing I expected him to say.

"Please, come over. I want you to see where I live. Properly this time, not like when you came over with Briarwood."

"I...I'll try." I wanted nothing more than to go tomorrow, but I had to get permission from Briarwood. I was pretty sure what the answer would be...I stood up suddenly, feeling foolish that I hadn't asked him before; "would you like a tour of the house?" I ignored the loud abrupt cough from the corner of the room. I was beginning to get annoyed at myself for asking permission to do ANYTHING. This couldn't carry on much longer.

"I would love to." He grinned, looking delighted. I pulled out my chair and walked towards the door gesturing around the room. "So this is the study/dining room."

"Azalea, where are you going?" Asked Briarwood, as if he hadn't just been listening to our conversation. I turned back to look at him.

"I'm just going to give Jacob a little tour." Briarwood's eyes narrowed on mine, I wasn't asking permission. I live here too...

"Keep your bedroom door open." He murmured after an awkward silence. His eyes returned to his paper. My face blushed Beetroot red. What exactly did he think we would be doing! I heard Jacob laugh as soon as we left the room. I hit him playfully on the arm, unable to stop myself grinning.

"What on earth does he think we'll be doing?" I cried, exasperated, as Jacob followed me along the corridor.

"He doesn't like me very much," murmured Jacob, looking down at his feet. I reached over and took his hand in mine. It was deliciously hot against my skin.

"I like you." I smiled, his face lit up spreading into a wide grin. I tugged him in the direction of the living room, and the kitchen, the bathroom, the door of Briarwood's room (which I had never been in) and then my room.

When we stepped into my room, he looked around excitedly, picking up random objects and examining them, he looked completely fascinated.

"It's just a hairbrush JB." I laughed, as he picked up my mother's old silver hairbrush.

"It looks like an antique." He said, placing it carefully back on my desk.

"It was my mother's." I shrugged, avoiding his eye. I hope he didn't ask me about her.

"I have an old locket of my mums." He said, looking over a small pile of make up sitting next to the hairbrush. My stomach twisted guilty as I realised I hadn't asked him about his mother...We had that in common, loosing our mothers at an early age. I opened my mouth to say something but the words escaped me... "She was very beautiful. And very strong."

"I'm sorry Jacob," I said, feeling guilty. "That sucks."

"It sucks when you call me Jacob." He replied, throwing me a grin as he looked at my small selection of books on the shelf above my desk. "You haven't got much stuff. I don't think I've ever met anyone with so little belongings."

"I had to leave a lot in England."  
I sighed, remembering my fathers large study with wall-to-wall bookcases crammed with books.

"What do you miss the most?" He asked, finally turning around to face me. He looked pensive, watching me stand there trying to hide my feelings. It was pointless trying to hide anything from Jacob. All he had to do was ask me and I'd tell him my inner most secrets and desires.

"My father." I answered quickly, without even thinking about the answer. Everything about England reminded me of my father. And it killed me to think about him. I looked away from Jacob trying to think of something to change the subject to...

"Quil imprinted." Said Jacob, as if he had read my mind.

"What?" I cried, excited. I couldn't imagine him being tied down to one girl. I'd bet it had killed him, after all the jokes he had said about Jacob and Jared imprinting. "Quil? Seriously?"

"Yeah," he laughed, the laughter making his eyes sparkle handsomely, "and it gets better. She's three."

"What!" I cried, how on earth can she be three? And he imprinted on her?...that was...so...weird.

"It's not as weird as you think. He's like an older brother to her...He was throwing stones with her on the beach this morning." Jacob grinned. He looked happy for his friend. The image of Quil throwing stones with a child filled my head. I suppose it was quite cute really...maybe it wasn't so weird.

"You were at the beach this morning?" I asked. The image of semi-naked Jacob coming out of the sea forced it's way into my head. His soaking wet boxers clinging to him, water cascading down his neck, shoulders, torso...

"Yeah. Sam and Emily had a family BBQ on the beach," he replied, watching me closely. I blushed, hoping he had no idea what I had been thinking. "I...I wish you could come with me to things like that."

"I do too." I sighed, looking down and feeling guilty. I knew Briarwood wouldn't let me go to anything like that... My stomach turned over excitedly when I realised Jacob said he wanted me to come with him to family gathering. He really must care about me...

A comfortable silence filled the room as a smiled to myself at the thought of me and Jacob together...An official couple. I wondered if maybe one day he would call me...girlfriend?

"So...this is where you sleep." Said Jacob after a moment, looking down at my bed like it was some kind of prize artefact.

"Yeah," I laughed, wondering what was so interesting about my lumpy old bed. I walked over to where he was standing and looked down at the same thing he was looking at. What was so fascinating about it? I looked at Jacob who was staring, fixated...I would pay big money to find out what he was thinking right now.

"It smells like you." Said Jacob quietly. He was so quiet that I almost didn't hear him...he could smell me? I looked at him, his eyes were fixed on my bed. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? I really didn't know...

"Smells like me?" I repeated, feeling complimented rather than freaked out like I should be.

"Yeah." He sighed, scrunching his face up as he turned away from the bed, he turned to face me. "This whole room...it smells amazing."

"Really?" I asked, wondering what he could smell. I didn't have any scented candles or anything...

He stared at me, his eyes darker than they had been a moment ago. He looked so serious. My heart beat faster suddenly, the tension in the room doubled. His eyes drifted down over my face, my neck and further south resting on the neckline of my shirt.

"Are...are you okay?" I squeaked, my voice sounding panicked. Jacob didn't seem himself, his eyes looked so dark. He wasn't smiling anymore, he looked so intense. I watched as he suddenly took a few steps forward...I stepped backwards, until my back bumped against the wall behind me. His eyes looked almost black, his face suddenly so serious... "J...Jacob..." I started, watching him stepping closer to me. His face was inches from mine, my heart was bounding against my chest. I looked down at his lips, they were so full and pink. My stomach turned excitedly.

Jacob stepped closer to me still, his face close from mine. I could feel his hot breath on my face as he leant down slowly catching my lips with his. His lips brushed against mine gently as I sighed into the kiss wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. After a few long moments of tender bliss, the kiss intensified, his hands lost in my hair. He pushed his body flush against mine, I moaned as I ran my fingers over his arms. A growling noise came from his throat. His tongue brushed against my lips and I eagerly responded, opening my mouth for him.

He growled again as he explored my mouth, he was kissing me so passionately. I had never been kissed like this before. I opened my mouth wider, trying to get closer to him, I wanted more. I needed more...

His hands wondered from my hair down over my blouse. My eyes flew open as his hot hands suddenly covered my breasts over my clothes. His grabbed them eagerly, his mouth ravishing mine. He groaned as he squeezed them hard, pushing them against the palms of his hands. It felt...it felt good, but I had to stop this. Briarwood was in the next room for gods sake!

I tried to pull my mouth from his he pawed me eagerly. His mouth moaning against mine,

"JB," I whispered, my voice sounding strange, as he trailed wet kisses along my jawline. I had to stop this. I had to stop this now.

"Oh, Az." He moaned, pushing me harder against the wall. His hands kneading my breasts eagerly. I felt so hot, my skin was almost burning.

"We need to stop," I sighed, enjoying the feeling of his lips on my neck. God that felt good, my eyes widened as I felt his hands at the bottom of my blouse.

A murmur of agreement came from Jacob as his hands covered my bare stomach. He didn't seem like he was stopping anytime soon.

"Jacob stop." I said clearer, my hands on his torso, pushing him gently away from me. He didn't seem to hear me, his hot hands edging closer and closer to my bra. "Jacob." I repeated, starting to worry. Surely he had heard me... I pushed harder against his chest, but it didn't seem to make any difference. His lips were still on my neck, kissing and sucking hard at my skin. It was pleasant, but I could feel his teeth... "Jacob." I repeated, a wave of panic rippled through me as I looked over at the open door. Briarwood could walk in at any moment. I tried to pull my neck away from his mouth but he was pressed so hard against me that I could barely move. Panic rolled over me, "JACOB!" I shouted.

Cold air hit my body as Jacob tore himself from me. He took several wide steps away from me bumping against the wall opposite. His head was in his hands as he was breathing heavily, his whole body shaking suddenly. I watched him, shivering at the sudden change of temperature. He looked like he was in pain, his dark eyes focused on the floor. He didn't want to look at me...

"Azalea" a loud voice echoed through the room. We both looked over to see Briarwood standing in the doorway looking furious. "Times up."

"Oh," I replied, hoping that Briarwood hadn't seen or heard any of that.

Jacob stepped away from me quickly, looking like he didn't want to be anywhere near me. "I've gotta' go." He murmured, his voice deeper than it usually was. He was looking everywhere but at me. He moved quickly towards Briarwood, stumbling slightly. I had never seen him stumble before. I felt bad, I didn't want him to think that I hadn't wanted to...I just needed a bit more time...

"JB are you okay?" I asked, louder than I needed to.

Jacob turned slightly to me before he reached the doorway. His eyes didn't reach mine though, it was like he was talking to my feet. It was weird...he didn't want to look me in the eye. "Y...yeah." He said, his voice sounding much deeper than usual. "I'm sorry...I've got to go. But...but I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure." I smiled, trying to ignore Briarwood, who was glaring at Jacob even more than usual. "See you later JB."

"Bye AZ." He replied distantly, not returning my smile. Briarwood closed my bedroom door suddenly, separating me from them. I heard voices through the door. He must of wanted to speak to Jacob without me hearing or even being there. I hurried across the room and pushed my ear against the wooden door separating me from them. The voices were so muffled it was hard to make out what they were saying.

I sighed, not managing to make out one word they were happening...what had just happened? One minute we were chatting and the next his lips were on mine. I ran my fingers over my lips, they were hot and a little swollen. That had been one hell of a kiss... But it had changed, the heat had doubled suddenly and Jacob's hands were all over me. I wasn't complaining, but it was so...rushed.

I sighed to myself as I tried to figure out Jacob's sudden change in behaviour. I thought over what Jacob had told me this afternoon...He said he had found it hard to control himself around me. He mentioned that his dad was helping him...meditate?...

I breathed heavily against the door and closed my eyes, my head was swimming. I had no idea what had just happened. But my god, that was one hell of a kiss.

-xxxxxxxx-

A/N:  
Another big thanks to all the adders/reviewers/followers. I can't believe I've gathered 50 followers for this story...that is ridiculous! RIDICULOUSLY BRILLIANT!?

I can't thank you enough for all the feedback! I'm becoming a serial-email-checker to see if I have any new reviews! Please please please review if you like my little story.

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!

xoxoxox


	13. A Long Hard Night

**BONUS CHAPTER**

**To mix things up I thought I might throw in a chapter written from Jacob's POV. This is going to be a pretty risqué chapter so BE WARNED!**

-xxxxx-

Chapter Thirteen

A Long Hard Night

Jacob's POV

After getting in from the morning Patrol, I did the unbelievable and tidied my room. I wanted to make an good impression with Az, Emily said that girls appreciated that sort of thing. It had been a total mess so it took me a while, even in super-speedy-wolf mode.

It didn't help that I was so distracted, I was always distracted at the thought of seeing Az...that body, those eyes...a pleasant shiver ran down my spine as I tried to get a hold of myself.

Dad told me that this was all part of being a wolf. And that this...'lust' would be something I'll be able to control with time. But it was so difficult. I barely managed to stop myself before i ripped off her clothes yesterday.

The smell of her from that bed was intoxicating. I groaned, feeling myself getting hard just at the thought of it. Her room smelt like her, like that vanilla perfume she wears but that bed...it smelt like her...like her body...like her sweat. I sat onto the floor and crossed my legs trying to steady my breathing. I didn't have long before she arrived and I can't answer the door with the ridiculous hard on that was now pressed against my shorts. I'd have to wear jeans again. At least that material was a little thicker and stopped my cock showing so much. It was a nightmare. I thought I was getting a better control of my body since I had turned into a wolf, but these days, since Az, I could barely control myself around her.

I sighed, hearing myself growl as I thought about her lips. She had tasted so good, better than I ever imagined, and that was pretty damn good. My mind reeled as I remembered the way she felt beneath my hands. Her boobs had felt so soft, god. I sighed, pulling myself up and moving quickly to the bathroom. There wasn't enough time for mediation, the quickest way to get rid of wood was the old fashioned way...

I sighed again as I turned on the water to the shower and stripped off my clothes. Being a teenage boy was one thing, but being a teenage wolf was another. I had heard the other wolves thoughts about imprinting and knew that things weren't exactly easy when it came to the sexual stuff. But I NEVER thought it would be this hard. I looked down at my erection, I'd never been so hard as I was when I was with her. It's hard enough to string a damn sentence together when she's in the room, let alone focus my thoughts from the gutter. Yesterday, when she wore that skirt, I nearly came just from looking at her bare legs. It made it so much easier to...smell her. I cringed at my own perverted thoughts, but damn it, she smelt awesome. I growled again just remembering her smell...

I stepped into the shower not waiting to wrap my fingers around my cock and groaning at the thought of her lips. She had such a cute little mouth, I grinned at the thought of her opening it wider for me. I groaned at the thought of what I had really wanted to do to her yesterday...her hands over my chest, running down my stomach to the waist band of my shorts. I began to pump my hand up and down as I remembered the way her breasts felt against my hands. They were perfectly round and perfectly soft, even through the layers of clothing. Images flooded into my head of her shedding her clothing quickly. Her rosy pink nipples bouncing as she screamed out my name. My body shuddered pleasurably as I pumped my hand faster around my cock. It didn't take much, it never seemed to, not when I was thinking of her...dear god. I cringed as I suddenly remembered how I used to do this for Bella. Flashes of Bella forced their way through my head. I cringed, annoyed that she had gotten into my head, especially at a time like this. If anything, these days she was a big turn off. Nothing got rid of my morning wood like Bella Swan.

It was odd, this time last year nothing made me harder than to think of her and now...I couldn't even imagine thinking of her like that...

I shook my head quickly, I needed to finish. I didn't have much time before Az would arrive. And I needed to get some of this...lust out of my system. If she had any clue about a fraction of the thoughts running through my head she'd run a mile. And I desperately needed her in my life.

I concentrated hard on the way she felt in my arms. The little noise she made as I sucked on her rosy pink lips. Yeah...it was working. Images of her naked body flushed through my head. I hadn't seen her like that, but I'd thought of nothing else since we had first met. And that bikini on the beach did wonders for my time in the shower.

Flashes of her crying out for me made me groan as I pumped harder. Shuddering with pleasure as I imagined touching her, pleasing her, making her scream my name... I shuddered as my hips involuntarily bucked into my hand as I came into the hot water of the shower.

I sighed, the instant relief washing over my body causing me to relax. I thought things had been difficult before, when I first changed into a wolf. And then all that shit with Bella and Edward happened and things got more complicated. Sure, I still wasn't happy about the idea of her and Edward but as soon as I laid eyes on Az my feelings completely changed. Bella wasn't the hot older girl that I thought she was, she was more like an older sister, or a cousin...It was weird.

I sighed, pulling myself out the shower and towelling myself dry. I felt guilty as I remembered how I treated Az at the beginning. All that stuff with her damn grandfather; Briarwood. I don't know why he hated my family so much. Okay, that's a lie, but I didn't know a lot about it.

It was something to do with Briarwood's daughter/Az's mum. Grandpa mentioned that she had a thing for dad before I was born. I dunno...maybe I should ask him about it? Although, I don't know whether that's a good idea. Do I even want to know that? And what the hell would I say to Az?

'Oh hey Az, I think the reason your mum left was because she was in love with my dad and he rejected her because he was married to my mom and had two kids?'

Yeah, like that would go down well! She was an amazing girl but she was hot-heated. She was hot when she was angry. I groaned feeling my dick twitch. Not again, flashes of her shouting at me ran through my head as I felt myself getting hard again. God I loved it when she got angry, her skin just flushed red, her cheeks blushed, her neck reddened, her chest...

I sighed as I tried to pull her out of my mind. A never ending task. She was always on it, her and her tight little body...that round little ass.

I turned on the shower again and chucked the towel I had been using to one side.

I had to be quick this time, I knew I was cutting it fine. I just couldn't meet her with a raging hard on.

For starters I wouldn't be able to look my dad in the eye. And I'd have it pressed against my leg the entire evening...mind you, that was nothing new. The first week I laid eyes on her I got used to the ridiculous feeling of my cock poking in my shorts.

I sighed feeling guilty as I knew Briarwood knew exactly what I was thinking. All the wolves went through this when they met their imprints. Sam said it's something to do with preserving the family line. Carrying on the wolf heritage...that these urges are to cement our bonds as imprints. I sighed, I don't even know how Sam and Emily had waited until they got married. I gulped, my stomach tightening at the thought of Az actually touching me like that. Her hands on my cock...

I rubbed soap down and over myself and squeezed my eyes shut. I had to be quick. I wrapped my hand around myself and pumped again. The familiar images from my imagination bobbing into my head. Az kissing me, licking my lips, her cool mouth kissing down my neck and shoulders, moving down further, her mouth around my cock. My hips bucked again wildly as I cried out. I pushed my fist against the cold tile surrounding the shower as my body tightened. I moved my hand faster and harder around my cock. I imagined her licking the end of my dick just before she took me fully into her mouth. Watching me with enjoyment. I banged my fist hard against the shower tile as I came, panting at the image of her eyes watching me.

I sighed, enjoying my temporary euphoria as I towel-dried myself for a second time.

A knock on the bathroom door made me jump. I stepped out the shower quickly, hoping that dad hadn't heard what I had been doing. I felt nervous, How loud had I actually been?

"Jake?" Asked dad, knocking again at the bathroom door. I wrapped the towel around myself quickly, pleased that my erection had finally gone. A soft noise from the other side of the door caused my heart to speed up.

"Yeah," I replied, squeezing my eyes shut as I smelt the amazing smell of vanilla, the perfume that Az always wore. I really hope that it was just my imagination and that she wasn't...

"Azalea's here." Replied dad, amusement in his voice.

Oh god. How much had she heard? What time was it? How long had I been in that damn shower? I checked myself in the mirror quickly.

I patted down my wet hair quickly and made sure that the towel around my waist wasn't going to fall any time soon. That was all I needed.

I opened the bathroom door quickly. My eyes fell on her before I could even acknowledge my dad. Her vanilla scent filling the hallway. Our house, like many on the res, was open plan. She was stood a little further back from us, as if she was waiting for something, but I could see her looking at me.

She wasn't smiling, she looked horrified. Her eyes were wide, and her mouth slightly open. She wasn't looking at my face, her eyes were fixed on my chest. I looked down at myself, checking that there wasn't any marks on me, soap or anything else. My towel was still there... Was she scared of the muscles? I knew they were a bit extreme but she knew I would never hurt her didn't she?

"Hey Az," I smiled, trying to act like I hadn't noticed that she looked terrified of me. I stepped around dad easily ignoring his chuckle as I held onto my towel for dear life.

Her eyes widened even more as I stepped towards her.

"Put some clothes on Jake." Laughed dad, just before I reached her. I turned and caught Dad's eye. He gestured towards my bedroom.

"Sorry," I said, turning back to Azalea who was still staring at my chest, her eyes wider than ever. She still hadn't said a word to me. My stomach twisted, was she really afraid of me? "I got in late." A half truth, I had been on patrol this morning. But I had been in the shower twice since I had got back. "I'll put some clothes on. Sorry."

I pulled myself away from her angry at myself for feeling so disappointed. Didn't she...didn't she like the way I looked? I loved every single part of her...everything cried out for me to touch it, to touch her. Didn't she feel the same way? I rushed into my room and pulled on some boxers, jeans and a light cotton shirt. I got too hot in anything else, I could barely handle a collared shirt.

I heard my dad offer her a cup of tea. I sighed thankful that he remembered I told him to offer her tea. Leah said she drank that when they had first met.

I rushed out of the bedroom not even bothering to put socks on and she smiled when she saw me this time. My heart sped up, I loved to see her smile. Every part of me lit up as her smile made her eyes shine brightly. She had the most amazing smile. It would stop traffic, I was sure of it.

I walked up to her, taking a deep breath in as I allowed my eyes to drift momentarily from her face. She was wearing that green dress that she wore to Emily's for dinner. That dress that hugged her in all the right places. I forced my eyes back up to her face as is felt my dick twitch.

She was beautiful, she really was. Her eyes looked bigger than usual an her mouth stood out, looking redder than normal. I tore my eyes away looking at the floor, cursing myself for getting even a little hard. The jeans had been a wise, wise choice.

"Hey Az," I smiled, my eyes finding hers once again. She smiled back as I heard my dad clanking pans about in the kitchen.

"Hey JB," she smiled. She was so perfect, everything about her was perfect. The vanilla scent made my head swim.

"Sorry about the..." I struggled to find a word for my nudity. I really hadn't meant to freak her out like that. She had seen me topless before though...What was so different now? "You know...I lost track of time."

"It's fine." She blushed, her red cheeks making me harden. I was making her cheeks red...I did that, that was all me. I put my hands in my front pockets rearranging myself discreetly. "Just...just a give a girl warning before you jump out wearing nothing but a towel."

I looked at her startled and then grinned ear to ear processing what she had just said. She meant she liked what she saw. My insides were glowing...she liked my body. I was thrilled...It certainly liked hers back.

"I'll try and remember that." I croaked, my voice suddenly sounding deeper. It did that every time she turned me on. Which was becoming more and more often. Another wolf habit. I took a deep breath as I tried to calm myself down. My dick was getting harder in my pants and she had only said hello to me...this was going to be a long night. A long HARD night.

"It's a lovely place you have here Mr Black." Said Az politely. I didn't think I've ever met anyone as polite as Az before. I didn't know if it had anything to do with being English or the fact that she was such a nice girl. I laughed when she said that though, I was pretty sure she was lying, I looked at the pile of dirty dishes in the sink, cringing that I hadn't thought to clear that up earlier.

"It's not much." Shrugged dad, his words echoing mine, he chuckled at her use of Mr Black. "Please call me Billy."

"Of course," she blushed, taking the mug of hot tea from my dads hands. "I think it's lovely." She smiled, looking around our old living room. It was in desperate need of redecorating. We just hadn't gotten around to it. There was always something more important to do. Plus, my mum had decorated our house when I was a little boy. I don't think me or dad wanted to change that fact. Plus my sisters would kill us both. I tried to hide a smile as my dad looked truly complimented as Az looked around the room in wonder.

"I hope you're prepared for some badly cooked mac'n'cheese." Dad grinned, watching Az walk around the room fascinated.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself." She smiled, turning back to give us both with a killer smile, showing her perfect white teeth. "I'll bet it'll be delicious!" Dad chuckled, throwing me a wide grin before turning back to the kitchen. The fact that she was gorgeous was one thing, but that she made such an effort with my dad made my heart swell.

"Don't count on it." I joked under my breath and dad hit me with a tea towel. I dodged it easily and stepped over to Az.

"So, you want the tour?" I asked, watching her look up brightly at me. She was the perfect height, just a few inches shorter than me. Nothing too major, I guess she was tall for a girl. She was perfect height for me, I could lean down easily to catch her lips...

"Yeah," she beamed, her eyes on mine. Those green eyes were amazing, I could get lost in those, and I'm pretty sure I wouldn't care less about being found again.

"So this is the living room..." I proceeded to show her the tour of my house. She asked questions about everything, and I was glad to answer. She looked very interested. I tried to prepare myself as I knew where we were leading up too...where I was dying to take her...where I was dreading to take her...my bedroom.

I pushed open the door slightly, leaning against the door frame partly blocking her view. "This is just my room." I shrugged, I couldn't decide if I wanted her in there or not. Could I control myself? Do I even want to?

She laughed, her body brushing against mine as she pushed past me. Her bum brushed against the front of my jeans and I couldn't help but growl. My dick hardened again and I stuffed my hands into my pockets as I stared at the floor trying to control myself.

If she had heard my growl she didn't show it...I snuck a peak and watched her as she looked around my small box room. She looked around wide eyes like a kid in a candy store. I cringed at the wet towel still on floor from when I changed. A pile of dirty laundry thrown in the corner of the room. Why the hell hadn't I tidied up properly? It had been a quick job as per usual. The room was a lot cleaner than it usually was but I guess it was still messy for someone as tidy as her. Her room was immaculate. I sighed annoyed at myself. I was such an idiot. I hadn't even made the bed well for gods sake. Why the hell would she want someone like me? Some stupid messy horny teenage wolf when she could have anyone she wanted?

"Sorry about the mess." I mumbled, my hands shaking slightly. I didn't deserve her, I didn't deserve to be friends with her...I was such an idiot. How could I let her think that I was some kind of slob? That's all a girl wants, some sort of messy piece of...

"JB. Are you alright?" She asked, her voice sounding concerned. My heart sped up, I had made her worry. I was such an idiot...my hands shook a little more. "JB. Your hands are shaking." She said, her voice as smooth as syrup. I wanted to drink it all in, the care in her voice made my insides squirm. Her hands reached out and caught mine, electricity shot up my arms at the sudden contact. "JB." She repeated stepping closer, I blinked realising I hadn't answered her.

"Y...yeah," I sighed, stepping back from her. I couldn't be near her if I was shaking, I couldn't bare to hurt her. Images of Sam hitting Emily forced their way through my head. "I just...I should of tidied up properly. I'm sorry."

"Don't be silly," she smiled, reassuringly. "It looks pretty tidy to me." She looked around my room casually, turning away from me a little. "So this is where you sleep, huh?"

"I...I guess so." I replied, watching as her bright smile calm me down like some kind of drug. "It's not much..."

"I wish you would stop saying that." She sighed, looking mildly irritated but her green eyes still sparkling. "I don't care about stuff like that. I just want to see you...where you come from. Besides, I love it here."

Those last four words made me want to EXPLODE with happiness. I was so happy to hear that she 'loved it here'.

"I love having you here." I grinned, unable to hide my delight over her words. For a long moment I just looked at her, really looked into her eyes. She was so perfect. I wasn't JUST attracted to her. Yes, I did want to jump on top of her and rip off all of her clothes but these moments...they made me feel more than I ever thought I could for another person. She was utterly perfect, and my entire purpose in life is to make sure she's happy. If not with me, even though the thought of not touching her made me want to rip my own head off, then whoever would treat her right. Whoever made her happy. I thanked god that right now, that was me. I silently prayed every day that I wouldn't do anything to mess it up.

"I love being here." She beamed, her eyes twinkling at me.

"I love..." It was on the tip of my tongue, I love you. I love you. I didn't want to scare her off. It was too soon, way too soon. "...I love your...dress." I answered, struggling to think of a way to save the situation. It sounded odd, but at least it made her laugh.

She laughed looking down at her dress. She thought I was weird but I think she bought it. "This old thing?" She asked.

"Yeah." I grinned.

"I love your shirt." She smiled, pointing at the white shirt I wore all the time.

"This old thing?" I joked, making her laugh again. That noise made my insides sing. She was so amazing.

I vaguely heard some swearing coming from the kitchen. Dad must of started cooking. She looked puzzled at the open bedroom door, she must of heard the noises too.

"You looking forward to school?" I asked, trying to take the focus off my dad's cooking. It was kind of embarrassing just having two blokes in the house, it was messy as hell and the food wasn't great. That was another reason why I was at Emily's most of the time. Not that I didn't appreciate my dad, he was brilliant. It's just...I missed having my sisters around.

"School?" She repeated, her smile fading. "I hadn't thought much about it to be honest." She looked worried momentarily before covering it up with a smile.

"All the gang will be there. It'll be good fun." I smiled, trying to sound reassuring. School was rubbish here, why the hell did I ask her if she was excited about going? Who in their right mind would be? That was a stupid question!

"Hmmm..." She murmured, looking out of the small window into our back yard. "Is that your shed?" She asked, excitedly, pointing at the garage I worked in. I loved that she called it a 'shed'.

"Yeah," I grinned. I grabbed her cool hand and pulled her outside eager to get her away from my bed. The temptation was too obvious.

"This is where I work on my rabbit." I laughed at her puzzled expression and opened the garage door wider so she could see the old truck I had that had taken apart into pieces. "It's not much." I said before I could stop myself.

"Wait," she said, standing in front of me with hands on her hips. She wrinkled her eyebrows and pointed at me. "You said you wouldn't say that to me again!"

"I did, didn't I?" I grinned, enjoying watching her pretend to be upset. This was hot...

"Well?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow. She was so cute standing there, my eyes dropped from her face to her dress before I could stop myself. "Aren't you sorry?"

"I..." I started, grinning but then deciding to play along. Damn the consequences. She initiated it... "I'm not sorry." I cocked my head to the side slightly, watching her grin back at me. "What're you going to do about it?"

"Well..." Started Az, just realising what I had been looking at, her cheeks were turning red. I had distracted her, I closed the distance between us. My dick still hard against my leg. I stopped just inches from her, looking at her full lips.

I could still vaguely hear my dad in the kitchen, swearing at the stove. We wouldn't be interrupted...

She stood there looking up at me, her eyes big and eager. I leaned forward slightly so my bottom half wouldn't touch her, so she wouldn't know how hard she made me. I wanted her to know, god I did. But she wasn't ready. I didn't want to push it. I wanted her to be mine before...

She surprised me by leaning up, her eyelids fluttering closed and her lips catching mine gently. That was all the encouragement I needed. I wrapped my arms around her waist as I pulled her chest against mine. Damn, her boobs were so soft against me. They felt so round, so perfect. I struggled to stop myself from pushing my body against hers. God I wanted to feel her against my cock. Even if it was through my stupid thick jeans.

Her cool mouth felt amazing over my lips, I pulled her closer to me, just careful enough so she couldn't feel my throbbing hard-on. Her mouth opening wider...I was pushing it, I'm sure I would get slapped at any moment but I couldn't help myself. I pulled her tighter against me and her breasts squashed against my chest. Damn, she was tender; her lips, her tongue...I thrust my tongue into her mouth eagerly, hearing her moan quietly. I tightened my grip on her waist, pulling her harder against me still. She was enjoying this just as much as me, her quiet moan was all I needed as encouragement. I growled as her hands found their way to my hair. She ran her fingers through it, my hands moving to her sides gripping the material of her dress as I slowly worked my way upwards towards those soft round breasts. Her body felt so soft against my fingers, even through the material of her dress.

A strange sound from the entrance of the garage distracted me momentarily before the feel of Az's tongue against my mouth brought me right back to her. Damn she was amazing. Her mouth...her hot little mouth ran against mine, she wasn't shying away, she was kissing me back just as passionately. My cock was throbbing hard as I sucked on her lips...

"Jake?" said a familiar voice.

I pulled my mouth away from Az abruptly as I turned my head to see none other than the boner killer herself standing in the doorway of the garage...

"Bella"

-xxxxx-

A/N: DUM DUM DUUUUUM!? I'm naughty leaving it on a cliff hanger but I just couldn't help myself!

Let me know what you thought of JB POV? If I get some good feedback I'll certainly include his POV more in future chapters.

Hopefully you can't tell but I did struggle with some of Jake's language (American phrases, etc...). I am an English girl which is another reason why I wrote it from Azalea's POV.

I hope you all had a BRILL Christmas! Bring on the new year!?


	14. Triggers

Chapter Fourteen

Triggers

Azalea's POV:

I melted into Jacob's strong arms. His lips brushed against mine and it was absolute heaven. I'm not exactly sure how this kiss happened but my god I was glad it did. Jacob's grip on my waist tightened as he pulled me hard against him. I moaned quietly into his mouth as his tongue explored mine. I loved the feel of his tongue, it made me feel so bloody hot. I lost my hands in his soft jet black hair.

His hands moved against my sides, catching the material of my dress as his hands moved upwards. My skin felt so hot, HE felt so hot. God he was so gorgeous, this moment was perfect...I let my whole body melt into his arms. I trusted him completely, we had come so far...

He pulled back slightly and he whispered...Bella."

My eyes flew open and I wrenched out of his grip pushing him away from me. How dare he! Anger flashed through me as I stepped further away from him. I glared at him angrily but he wasn't looking at me...

I followed his line of vision to the entrance of the garage...a young woman was stood there. She had long brown hair, a slender figure and was very very beautiful. I blushed, rearranging my dress annoyed, making sure everything was in the right place...that must be Bella.

I looked to Jacob, feeling sick. What was she doing here? I felt the impulse to leave suddenly. I didn't want to see those two together, even if they were just talking.

"Jake," said Bella, her voice sounded tight. Her eyes were focused on him, she hadn't looked at me once...What had I done? Jacob edged in front of me slightly, was he trying to shield me from her view? Was he ashamed of me? He certainly hadn't been ashamed of me two seconds ago!

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Said Jacob, his voice sounding higher than usual. He never ever sounded like that when he was talking to me...he was staring at her...Why was he staring at her?

"I haven't seen you for a long time Jake." Her voice sounded hurt, I couldn't deny that I was pleased he hadn't seen her...I immediately felt bad. I hated being jealous. "I've been calling you..."

"I've been busy." Replied Jacob, stepping in front of me completely. I moved away from him, to look at her properly.

"I can see that." She replied, her voice sharp.

I looked at the floor, uncomfortably, I should leave. I didn't want to watch him with her, even if they were just talking...

I moved around Jacob and walked over to where Bella was standing. The situation was so awkward, "I'll give you a minute." I said, avoiding eye contact with them both and walking quickly out of the garage. I heard Jacob call out after me.

I rushed back to the house wondering if I should go home...Why had I left them to it? It was stupid! As I reached the back door I looked over to the garage hearing raised voices. If I wanted this to work with Jacob I would have to trust him...I couldn't exactly tell him who he could and couldn't be friends with. I didn't want to be like that...I wasn't even his girlfriend for gods sake.

I sighed, walking into the house and off to the kitchen to distract myself with Billy. He was always light-hearted and lifted the mood. I caught sight of myself in a mirror and patted down my hair, somehow it had become messy. My lips were pink and swollen...I sighed, there was nothing I could do about that.

I looked over at the front door wonderingly if I could make a quick get away. I sighed, I couldn't leave without at least saying goodbye to Billy.

As I entered the kitchen Billy caught my eye, he looked surprised to see me as he was stirring a sloppy looking yellow substance in a pan over the stove.

"Hello Az," he smiled, trying to cover up his surprise to see me. His eyes lingered over my lips as my skin blushed, still red from the contact with Jake. He knew what we had been doing...this was embarrassing. "Everything okay?"

I nodded, wondering what to say, should I tell him? "I...I think I'm going to go..."

"Oh, Is everything okay?" He asked, looking disappointed. I felt guilty, I hoped he wasn't disappointed with me.

"Yeah." I lied, avoiding his gaze. I felt bad after he had gone to so much trouble cooking and everything. "I...it's just something has come up...I need to go. I just wanted to say thank you for having me over."

"Any time Azalea." He smiled, watching me closely. "Are you sure everything is okay? Where's Jake?"

"He's...he's in the shed." I answered, feeling miserable...I was surprised he was taking so long...What exactly were they doing in there?

"Az!" Cried Jacob behind me, I turned around to see Jacob standing very close to me. I moved away from him quickly, toward his father, feeling the need to put some distance between us. I couldn't think clearly with him standing so close to me. He looked frantic. "I didn't know she'd be here Az, I swear I didn't. I sent her away. Please don't be upset with me. I haven't seen her in weeks...I swear I don't think of her like that. Please don't be upset."

Silence filled the air as I studied his face, I knew he was telling the truth. It was almost frightening how eager I was to believe him. How much I wanted his lips on my again.

I opened my mouth to reply, but I didn't know I what to say...what did I want? My eyes drifted over to Billy who was pretending not to watch us, his eyes were fixed on the saucepan but I could tell he was watching us out of the corner of his eye. Not that I blamed him. Drama seemed to follow us around.

"Can I speak to you in private?" I asked, finding my voice. Jacob looked at me hopefully.

"Yeah," said Jacob, he offered me his hand. I looked at it momentarily before taking it. He guided me to his bedroom and shut the door behind us. I studied his face, he looked concerned, watching mine. "Please Az. You didn't need to leave, I just told her to go."

"Why?" I asked, why did he tell her to leave? Weren't they meant to be friends? I didn't want them to be, but I didn't have the right to tell him he couldn't see her..

"Because I don't want her here." Said Jacob, his voice deepening, the opposite of what happened when he saw Bella. His voice went higher then. "I certainly didn't want her to interrupt...us."

"You didn't...?" I started, scared of the answer.

"Please just ask me." Said Jacob, voice deepening further his eyes growing dark. His hair was still all ruffled. He looked good, he always looked good. His skin glowed... "Ask me anything. Please Az. All I care about is you."

I took a deep breath, gathering my courage. "I don't want you touching anyone else...not like you do with me."

Jacob took a long step towards me, I moved back slightly, trying to focus my thoughts. It was so hard with him standing there like some kind of Greek Adonis. "I don't want to touch anyone else. I want to touch you. Only you."

"Will..." I sighed, struggling to say the words, this was such a stupid thing to ask, but I was going to say it. He waited patiently. His brown eyes never leaving mine. "Will you be my boyfriend?" I asked, feeling like a prize idiot.

"If you'll be my girlfriend?" Grinned Jacob, looking delighted. I sighed, pleased that he didn't laugh in my face. I nodded, my cheeks burning.

He closed the distance between us, his arms wrapping around my waist. He was so warm, it was always so comforting. His hands on me instantly made me relax, they were so large. I vaguely wondered if the saying was true, big hands, big...

His lips cut off my train of thought. They were so soft against mine, he always started off kissing me gently and then ended a little rough. God he was an amazing kisser, heat spread through my body. His tongue found mine again and I mirrored his passion. His kisses making me dizzy. He growled deep in his throat as his hands worked their way upwards, resuming the path they were on before we were interrupted in the shed.

My mind reeled, I wanted to carry on and wanted to tell him to stop at the same time...I had to pull myself together. His dad was in the next room for gods sake!

Something hard brushed against my hip as I pressed my body against his. My mind reeled...I pressed against him again, hearing myself moan. Yup, that was exactly what I thought it was...how long had he had that for? I hadn't even noticed...His grip on my sides tightened, his hands shaking...had I gone to far? I pulled back slightly.

"Are you okay?" I murmured, as he stayed still. My lips still close to his. I looked up at his face, he looked...pained. I pulled back quickly, "did I hurt you?" I cried, panicked. He shook his head slowly, his grip on my waist didn't allow me to go very far. "JB," I murmured, feeling panicked. Had I hurt him? "Please just say something."

"I just...I need a minute." He breathed, his eyes fixed down. Why wasn't he looking me in the eye? His hands tightened around my waist suddenly. I opened my mouth to say something. His breathing had gotten so heavy suddenly.

"JB," I whispered, trying to wait patiently. He was so hot, his skin was roasting...his eyes shot up to mine suddenly. They were blacker than I had ever seen them.

He moved me suddenly, pushing me roughly down onto the bed beside us. I gasped, shocked at the sudden movement. The mattress groaned underneath me as Jacob's body covered mine. All of a sudden his lips were on mine. And god it was abrupt, but it was hot...

He opened his mouth greedily over mine, taking everything I gave him. His tongue glided against mine, his kisses making me moan. His hands made their way to my breasts. He kneaded them eagerly. His pushed his hips hard against mine. My eyes flew open at the feel of his hard penis against my leg. That thing was massive! It had to be...like a foot or something. I felt my hips buck against his suddenly, my body betrayed my thoughts. We should stop this...Billy was in the next room. Jacob's hand fixed tightly on my breast and the other moved down... I was breathless at the thought of him touching me THERE. His lips left mine as his sucked and nibbled along my jaw to my neck. A familiar growl erupted from his torso.

"J...Jacob," I moaned, trying to focus, "we...we should stop...your dad. He's in the next room."

Jacob clearly had no intention of stopping. His roaming hand had found it's way to the bottom of my dress and he was moving his hand underneath it, heading towards the top of my tights. The feel of his hands against my leg made me struggle to concentrate.

"Jacob," I said, my voice sounding a little stronger. His mouth sucked on my neck and he trailed kisses down over my neckline to the cleavage of my dress. I felt his fingers tug at the top of my tights... I had to stop this NOW. My hands grabbed each of his, stopping him from going any further. "Jacob we need to stop."

He looked up at me his eyes blacker than I had ever seen them...

"I want to taste you." He groaned, his voice sounding distant. My eyes widened as I momentarily released my grip on his hand beneath my dress as his pulled my tights down slightly giving him access to the knickers beneath. I tightened my grip on his hand again. I had to be clearer...

"Jacob..." I said, my voice sounding firmer, more commanding. "Stop." He looked up at me, his face looking confused. "Stop." I repeated, the darkness in his eyes fading. He blinked a few times, his eyes leaving mine to look down at where his hands were. As if he just realised what he was doing, he looked so shocked...

He pulled away from me suddenly, his back hitting the corner of his room with a thud. He looked terrified... I sat up, pulling down my dress...what was going on? I only said stop because his dad is in the next room. My thoughts spun as I remembered the last thing he said to me...'I want to taste you.'

"I..." Murmured Jacob, staring at me with horror. "I'm so sorry." He cried, looking terrified.

"What's going on Jacob?" I asked, getting to my feet. He was acting like he was afraid of me. He watched me frantically, breathing heavily.

"I...I didn't mean to..." He sighed, looking down at his hands.

"Jacob, it's okay, just relax." I reassured him, he looked so scared.

"It's not." He scrunched his face up. "It's not okay..I...I could of..."

"You could of what?" I asked, confused. He flinched as I moved closer to him. I stopped, backing away, "Jacob just tell me the truth." I tried to keep my voice firm and even. That usually worked with Briarwood.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I...I struggle to control myself." He murmured, keeping his eyes shut. I remembered him saying something about this when was were in his truck after the movie night with Jared and Kim. "With you, I have to be careful. It's like this sometimes with imprints...the bond is s...strong between us. I think it's because my grandpa was the chief, and my dad the alpha...I was meant to be the alpha for our pack, but I didn't want it...but that's not important right now. What's important is that I learn to control myself better..." He took a deep breath, and opened his eyes...they had almost returned to their usual colour. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Of course not!" I laughed, "you'd never hurt me!"

"You don't know that Az." He sighed, looking down at his hands, ashamed.

"Yes I do." I argued, if he had no faith in himself then I sure as hell did. "I know that more than I know anything."

"Sam hurt Emily." He sighed, as if he didn't want to say the words. "And he loves her."

"You're not Sam." I replied, simply. I couldn't believe he was doubting himself like this. "and I'm not Emily."

"But..."

"We all have to stop ourselves, from time to time, doing things we want to do," I said, trying to sooth his personal torment. "Because it's not right or whatever reason...but Jacob. I believe in you. I asked you to stop. And you stopped. There's nothing more to it."

He watched me, "you're not mad?" He asked, cautiously.

"Flattered." I smiled, he smiled back.

"Really?"

"Completely." I replied, he moved a little closer to me. "But I do think it's a good idea to be cautious though...if Briarwood was here. He'd have misread the situation. Hell, even if I was begging you for it he'd of misread the situation!"

"Don't say that." Moaned Jacob, a growl coming from his throat.

"Sorry," I apologised, I hadn't meant to upset him further. "I was just trying to make a bad joke. Briarwood's not that bad."

"It's not that." admitted Jacob, moving away from me again, "you said 'if you were begging me for it'..."

"That..that sets you off?" I asked, blushing, that was hardly anything.

"Az..." sighed Jacob, his eyes big and brown, "Az pretty much anything sets me off."

"Well..." I stammered, my face turning bright red, "well like what?...maybe I could make things a bit easier for you?"

"Like how?" Asked Jacob, looking confused.

"Well...if it was certain things I do. I could stop doing them?" I wondered, I didn't like to see him in pain like this. I didn't want him to hate himself. Even if my body did want to jump on his. "Tell me what triggers it?"

"I dunno..." Murmured Jacob, looking like he didn't want to have this conversation.

"What about..." I looked down at myself, trying to help him out. "What about this dress? Is this a trigger?"

"Yes." He answered quickly, his eyes fixed on a point out of the small window in his room. I looked down at it, I didn't realise it was risqué...I wore this all the time.

"And...and my hair...what about that?" His eyes flicked over to me and back out the window. "Is it better up?" I pulled it up into a loosed bun with just my hands and then dropped it, it scattered naturally over my shoulders, "or down, like I normally wear it?"

"I dunno." Murmured Jacob, looking uncomfortable.

"Well..." I struggled to think of anything else that might be a trigger, other than the clothes that I wore, the way I had my hair, what else is there...

"I'm hardwired to find everything you do, everything you wear, every little thing about you very very attractive Az." Sighed Jacob, "you could turn up here in a garbage bag and it wouldn't make a difference...I...I'm the one that needs to change Az. You...you're perfect."

"You...you think I'm perfect?" I stammered, his eyes flicked to mine before returning to the window.

"Yes."

"Dinners ready!" Shouted Billy, his voice filling the house.

"You alright to...to come?" I asked, edging towards the door. I didn't want Billy to be left waiting, it would be painfully obvious what we had been doing if we left it ages before sitting down to the meal he had cooked for us. I didn't want to be rude when he had put so much effort in.

"You go," sighed Jacob, like I had said something he hadn't wanted to hear, "I'll join you in a moment."

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked, trying to read his shielded expression. Jacob shook his head. "I just...I just didn't want to leave your dad waiting. Maybe you'll feel better with some food in your stomach?"

"You go ahead Az," said Jacob, "I'll only be a minute."

"O...okay..." I replied, walking out and following the smell of burnt cheese.

I found Billy placing two large sized gooey yellow dishes on a freshly cleared dining table. I smiled, delighted, he had gone to so much trouble. There were place mats and everything!

"This looks amazing Billy!" I smiled, looking around the table he had cleared. Briarwood and I never ate like this. His books and old magazines were constantly cluttering the dining table.

"I wouldn't be offended if you didn't want to eat it." Said Billy, as he placed a bowl of the lumpy glue-like substance in the seat closest to me. "Please sit down." He smiled. I sat down eagerly, maybe he didn't think much of his cooking but it looked fine to me. Anything to make a change from the weird casserole dish that Briarwood kept cooking. "Jake!" Shouted Billy, noticing he wasn't beside me.

"Be there in a minute dad!" He yelled back, his voice sounding strained.

"What's he doing?" Murmured Billy, looking irritated for the first time since I'd met him. "Please, tuck in." He smiled, watching me. I wondered whether I should wait for Jacob...Billy looked excited to see me taste it. I'd hate to disappoint him. He looked so much like Jacob...

I stirred the dish casually, fishing out a piece of pasta covered with the gooey cheese and ate it eagerly...it wasn't too bad at all. It was certainly different from the cheesy pasta sauce I had tasted in the past. A bit of variety didn't hurt anyone..

"It's delicious." I beamed, Billy laughed like I had told him a joke.

"I'm pretty sure that if I served you raw fish heads you'd say that to me." Smiled Billy, looking pleased with himself nonetheless. I took another large mouthful which was a lot chewier than the last.

"Sorry about that." Said Jacob, joining us at the table. His cheeks were flushed red like they were when I first arrived and he was showering. I had never seen him flushed like that before today. It was strangely...sexy. "How is it?" He asked, taking his bowl and stirring it quickly.

"It's delicious." I replied, noticing Billy glaring at Jacob. Jacob hadn't noticed him though.

"What were you doing?" Asked Billy, his eyes narrowing at his son. Jacob put his bowl down, looking back at Billy.

"I just...I had to do something." Answered Jacob.

"With Azalea in the house?" Billy replied, looking uncharacteristically annoyed.

"Y...yeah." Murmured Jacob, looking down, ashamed. Billy stared at Jacob for a long moment, an awkward silence filling the room. I was desperate to break it, I didn't know what was going on but I didn't want to be the reason they were upset with one another.

"This mac'n'cheese is delicious." I smiled, "you'll have to give me the recipe Billy."

They both turned to look at me like I was crazy.

-xxxx-

"I had a lovely time Billy." I smiled down at him with Jacob russling his car keys impatiently behind me. Billy looked delighted up at me.

"You're welcome any time Azalea." He smiled. I leant down and gave him a hug. He stiffened momentarily and then relaxed into it. I chuckled to myself, he was more like Briarwood that I imagined. It was strange that they acted like enemies.

"Thanks again." I smiled, turning on my heel to find Jacob grab my hand and pull me quickly towards his parked truck.

"What's up?" I asked, as he nearly yanked my arm out of it's socket.

"Nothing." Growled Jacob, opening my car door for as I hopped into the passenger seat.

"Come on," I pressed, "you can tell me." He walked around to the drivers side slowly before he climbed into the drivers seat, sliding the keys into the ignition.

"It's stupid," he murmured, his eyes focused dead ahead.

"Tell me."

"I don't like you hugging other men." I laughed, he looked at me like I'd slapped him.

"Oh JB I'm sorry," I apologised, feeling bad for laughing. He looked so hurt, "I only laughed because the other man I hugged was your dad."

"I know it's stupid, okay?" He growled, "I just don't want to see it."

"JB," I said, forcing him to look at me. "You don't have to worry about that stuff with me." He looked at me for a long moment, as if deciding whether that was true or not. "I'd rather throw myself off a bridge than hurt you."

"I know it's crazy Az, but it just bothers me." He sighed, turning on the ignition.

"It was your dad Jacob." I pressed.

"I know." He sighed, pulling the truck out of the driveway. "I'll...I'll try harder. Okay?" I nodded, wondering what I had done wrong. Surely he wanted me and his dad to get on? It's not like I was attracted to Billy!

"When will I see you again?" Jacob asked, interrupting my train of thought.

"It'll have to be next week..." I sighed, the thought of going without Jacob for so long was painful. But next week was a big week for me. It was the anniversary of my mothers death...I couldn't let him see me becoming the mess that I usually did at this time of year. And without my dad...I didn't really know how I would get through it. But I couldn't go without seeing him the entire week..."Our study date...Wednesday?"

"Wednesday? That's four days from now!" He cried, looking like I'd slapped him...I felt guilty.

"There's lots that I need to get done Jacob." I sighed, I really couldn't let him see me when I was so messy...When I got that upset. I didn't like seeing anyone...I just wanted to shut the world out. If I saw someone I loved like I loved Jacob, it would make matters ten times worse. My thoughts wondered...Jacob would never meet my mother...or my father. I cleared my throat as it began to tighten. "I'm helping Briarwood with his fishing trip." I lied. Jacob watched me turning into Briarwood's road. He knew I was lying.

"Is this about the bedroom thing?" He asked, "because if it is..."

"It's not." I interrupted, "JB I promise you it's not. I've just got some stuff to sort out..."

"Fine." He said, not looking at me, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"It's not because I don't want to spend time with you..." I started, feeling ten times worse.

"No, it's fine." Said Jacob, his voice sounding thick. He seemed anything but fine. "I guess I'll see you Wednesday then."

I looked at him for a long moment. He was staring forward, avoiding looking at me, his eyes fixed on the road in front of us as he stopped in front of Briarwood's house.

"I'll see you Wednesday." I sighed, unbuckling my seat belt watching his knuckles turn white as he squeezed the steering wheel. He grunted, I sighed, opening the truck door and hopping out. I felt sick as I walked up the drive. He didn't say another word to me.

I had to protect him. He didn't want to see that side of me. No one did...

-xxx-

I'm pretty nervous about the ending to this chapter...I couldn't get it exactly the way I wanted it, but hopefully it won't be too annoying.

Azalea has been pretending for a long time that everything is fine. She's fooled pretty much everyone that she's okay but she's been through so much. Her mother died when she was little and her dad only passed away a few months ago...She can't sweep things under the carpet forever.

In the next chapter we find out a lot more about Azalea and her life before she came to the res.

Thanks for all the reviews, adds and follows. I'll try and keep the chapters coming! X x x x


	15. Katie

Chapter 15

Katie

The days I spent without Jacob were horrible. There was no other word for it. I hadn't heard from him since Saturday and I felt awful about it all. I knew he thought I was blowing him off, but I couldn't bare to see him when I wasn't in control of my feelings; when I felt so miserable.

When it finally came to our study date on Wednesday, he arrived looking very annoyed. The line of his jaw was fixed the entire time, like he was furious with me. He barely said two words the whole hour AND he left early...he had gone back to the Jacob he was when we first met. That angry...standoffish Jacob. It just made everything worse and I knew it was all my fault. I had been the one to push him away. Everything had been going so well, but I had ruined it all. Jacob was furious with me...I had let him down.

The week slowly ticked by, I spent most of my time alone. I wasn't the kind of person that cried. I knew Briarwood would hear me if i did. There was a mutual understanding between us that we wouldn't discuss this weekend.

The anniversary of my mother's death was tomorrow. Another day I would never see her. Another person I would miss every day. I usually spent this time angry, breaking things and last year my best mate and I got ridiculously drunk...it was horrible. I can't remember a worse reason to drink. I haven't touched a drop since.

I was pulled out of my isolation when I heard a knock at the front door. As I opened the door I locked eyes with my former best friend. Katie stood; looking petrified, on my doorstep, her eyes glistening with fresh tears as her face wrinkled looking back at me. I hadn't seen or heard from Katie in two months but she had kept her promise...She would never leave me alone when it mattered, not even for my mothers anniversary.

"Katie." I whispered, feeling my own eyes water. The days of misery bubbling beneath the surface. She smiled through her sobs, I opened my arms and she let out a wail rushing into them.

"Azzy I'm so sorry." She sobbed into my hair, her tiny arms pulling me tightly against her. She was always such a small little thing but so reliable. "I...I know I should of been in contact more..."

"I can't believe you're here." I cried, squeezing her just as tightly back. I was delighted to see her, I wasn't angry about the last few weeks, just relieved to see my best friend here beside me...

We just hugged each other for a long moment before I pulled her inside, out of the cold. She had a big bag with her...she was staying for the weekend at least?...Thank god. I felt so alone. It was my fault I was alone. I was determined to be strong. But I wasn't that strong at all...seeing Katie's face I realized that I was slowly breaking...

"I can't believe you're here," I smiled, as I looked at her properly, taking a step back.

She looked a older than I had seen her last. I wondered how she afforded the ticket for the plane. Her parents worked non-stop to send her to the private school we attended together.

"How're you Azzy?" She asked, looking at me concerned. I wasn't expecting anyone; I guess I looked a sight. I tried to pat down my hair.

"I'm alright." I shrugged, brushing away a stray tear. I hadn't cried once since I got here...and two seconds with Katie...

"Still being strong?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow. She knew me so well, it was hard to hide things from someone who knew you inside and out.

"I guess so." I shrugged again. Katie turned to look around Briarwood's house. She whistled looking shocked...

"This is real different from your dad's place," said Katie, looking at a pile of dusty old newspapers sitting on the sideboard.

"It's Briarwood's stuff." I shrugged, watching her look around so curiously. She looked at me as if to ask whom that was. "He's my grandfather from my mothers side...I still can't believe you're here."

"Your dad bought me tickets." She admitted, watching my surprise. He had...

"What?"

"It was part of his will." Replied Katie, her voice gentle as if she didn't know how I would react. My father bought her tickets?...he must of known if something happened to him that I would be here with Briarwood... "You must of known?" She pressed, surprised that I didn't.

"There was a lot said by the lawyers after...after it all happened." I looked away, not having the courage to look at her. "Admittedly, I wasn't listening for the most of it." I didn't care at the time. I had lost my father. I didn't care about anything.

"Azalea," said Katie, turning to me. I looked at her sad blue eyes, they started watering again, "Azalea what happened was so awful..."

"I know." I interrupted, feeling my throat tighten. I hated crying, it made me feel so pathetic. "I...let's talk about something else?"

"You can't ignore it forever Azalea." Said Katie, "it's not good to bottle things up. What happened to you was so terrible. And then you had to leave your entire life...leave everyone and live...here." She looked around the place worriedly.

"It's not like you think." I replied, picking up her bag and leading her to my room. "Yeah, okay, it's pretty basic. But what more do you really need?"

She walked into my room eagerly, looking along my walls and at my simple bed. She wrinkled her brow as she looked around.

"I can't believe you live here." She continued, which irritated me slightly. Sure it was really different from my dad's house in Kensington but it was slowly beginning to feel like my home. She must of caught sight of my irritation. "It's nice though," she laughed suddenly, "it suits you some how." I laughed in reply, I guess it did. "I just thought your family was rich!"

"Dad was I guess." I shrugged, he was an accomplished writer. He had written a few books, I think he even won a few awards for it. That all happened before I was born, he never talked much about it. Whenever I brought it up he acted as though he was embarrassed about it. "My mothers family are just normal though...my grandfather; Briarwood." I smiled to myself wondering his reaction to Katie. She was small, cute and girlie; the complete opposite of him. "He's brilliant. An acquired taste but bloody brilliant."

"I'm glad Azzy." Grinned Katie, brushing her poker straight blonde hair behind her ears. "You seem really settled here."

"I guess I am." I shrugged, "I missed my bestie though."

"I missed you too." She replied, looking ashamed, "look I know it's a shitty excuse but a lot of stuff has been happening with my family."

"Oh god," I murmured, feeling foolish for not asking after them sooner. "Is everyone okay?" She had a large family that were all pretty close. Katie's eyes were watering already;

"My brother got his girlfriend pregnant." The reassuring smile dropped off my face. What? Her brother was a lovely guy, well...he was always nice to me but he had a bit of a mean streak. He burnt down the school gym and got expelled last year. Another reason why Katie's parents tried so hard with her. They wanted her to succeed. I liked him, but I was glad that he didn't go to the same school as Katie and me. "And...and my dad's making them get married." My eyes widened, he wasn't much older than us. "She's horrible Azzy. Really horrible. You would hate her... She ate Timmy's goldfish."

"What?" I cried out, Timmy was her much younger brother. He was about four and was the sweetest thing in the world. I used to read bedtime stories to him sometimes.

"Well..." She continued, "it was a piece of carrot but she pretended it was his goldfish. He cried for weeks after that."

"That's horrible!" I cried, "what kind of person would do that to a four year old!"

"She's a real piece of trollop!" Sighed Katie, angrily. "I was scared to leave them to be honest." She sighed suddenly. "But...I'm here for you. I have a promise to keep. I'm yours for this weekend."

"Thanks for coming Katie." I said, seeing her brought back a lot more feelings that I had buried. "It really means a lot to me."

"I'm here for you Azzy." She smiled. Her eyes shot to the bedroom door as I heard the front door open and close. Briarwood was home. I grinned over at Katie, who looked terrified.

"Want to meet Briarwood?" I asked, she nodded, looking like she didn't want to meet him at all. "Give me two secs." She nodded as I strode out of my room to meet Briarwood with his large collection of hooks and fishing rods scattered hazardously over the dining table.

"Morning Briarwood," I smiled. He put the hook he was examining down immediately and looked at me like something was wrong. "I...I've got a visitor." His eyes narrowed, as he sniffed suddenly his eyes flashing to my bedroom door before returning to me. "It's sort of a surprise thing...I didn't know anything about it. If I did I swear I would of asked...I'm...can she stay? It's just for this weekend."

"It's a girl?" He asked,

"Y...yeah." I replied, wondering what that had to do with it. "Yeah, she'll probably be gone by the time you get home."

He studied me for a long moment. "Okay." He said. His eyes returning to his hooks.

"Would you like to meet her?" I asked, sensing that the answer is no.

"Quickly." He murmured, his eyes not leaving his hooks.

I rushed back and grabbed Katie's arm and pulled her to just in front of Briarwood. She looked up at him terrified. He was twice the size of her and almost twice the height. He looked down at her, holding fishing hooks in each hand. I tried not to laugh...

"Katie, this is my grandfather Briarwood. Briarwood this is Katie." I introduced. Katie stared for a long moment before holding a shaking hand out to Briarwood. I admired her guts. He eyed it for a moment before putting down the hooks and shaking it quickly. His hand covered hers. She shrieked as they touched.

"Pleasure." He murmured, his lips moving into a grin.

"Mine too." She smiled, her cheeks heating up. Was she blushing? "A...are you going on a fishing trip?"

"Yes." He replied, looking down at his hooks. "I go every year at this time. A tradition...apparently a trait I share with my granddaughter." I smiled over at him, he was making an effort...for me, and I loved him for it. His lips twitched as his eyes made contact with mine.

"It's very kind of you to let me stay." Said Katie, looking more relaxed as she watched Briarwood. Briarwood's eyes stared at me before he nodded slightly. I didn't really give him much choice.

"When do you set off?" I asked, interrupting Katie before she asked him another question. Why was she acting so weird?

"An hour or so." He said, organizing the strange-feathered hooks.

"I think fish are fascinating creatures." Said Katie. I looked at her, what was she even talking about? Her eyes were still fixed on Briarwood.

"Anyway," I murmured, trying to ignore her. "I was going to take Katie for a walk around the res...I won't see you, so...h...have a good trip."

"Enjoy your...weekend together." He replied, I looked at him. He was sincere, I thought about hugging him but decided better not. It was weird. Tomorrow was my mother's anniversary...it wasn't anything to be happy about. But that was then and this is now...and now I was happy to have my friend back.

"Stay safe." I murmured. Wondering what exactly he does this weekend? Does he really just catch fish?

"You stay safe Azalea." Said Briarwood, leaning across the table to emphasize what he was saying. I nodded. "I've been over to Billy's..." My eyes widened in surprise. "If you need help. If you're scared or anything at all. Promise me you'll ring him. He'll keep you safe Azalea." I watched him, he spoke to Billy...what exactly did he think would happen to me while he was away?

"Oh...okay." I answered, feeling touched. These moments were rare but he really did show that he cared about me.

"And Azalea..." He continued, leaning further over the table at me. He locked eyes with me. "Jacob is not to set foot in this house while I am away." I stared at him, not even in the house? I suppose that didn't really matter...he didn't say I couldn't see him. It was his house...I wouldn't want to see anyone tomorrow anyway. "Do you understand?"

"Of course." I replied. He stared at me for a moment as of making his point before straightening up and returning to his hooks.

I grabbed Katie and pulled her away from Briarwood.

"It was a pleasure to have met you." She shouted as I pulled her through the front door quickly grabbing my coat on the way. I closed the front door quickly.

"Blimey!" Cried Katie excitedly.

"What's got into you?" I asked, pulling on my coat and leading her down the garden path. She bounced after me excitedly. "One minute you were terrified and the next you looked like you wanted to hear his life's story."

"He's fascinating!" She grinned, looking thrilled. "He's kind of hot you know!"

"What?" I cried, what the hell?

Katie grinned back at me shrugging her shoulders. "He is!"

"Ergh, I don't want to talk about this again." I sighed, cringing. That was beyond weird.

"So who's Jacob?" Katie grinned, pushing me playfully on the shoulder. "And why ever would Briarwood want him to stay away from you when you have an empty house?"

I shrugged, looking at something in the distance to distract her, unable to stop myself from grinning.

"Well..." She pressed, pushing me again as we walked down the empty road.

"He's...a neighbor." I shrugged; I could tell her he was my boyfriend. A sex god. A Greek Adonis. He was all of these things. "How're things with Mikey?" I asked, eager to change the subject.

"Oh..." She sighed, her smile fading. "We broke up, he was such a...things didn't turn out well in the end."

"I'm sorry Katie." I replied, feeling bad. They had been getting on so well just before I left.

"That's okay..." She muttered, looking upset about it. "I don't really want to talk about it. What I do want to talk about is Jacob!"

"Alright." I sighed, pretending to be annoyed, I could talk about him all bloody day. "What do you want to know?"

"Who is he?" She asked, "yeah you said a neighbor. But where did you meet? Have you been on a date? Have you kissed?"

"Well I guess you could say he's a my boyfriend."

"BOYFRIEND!" Screamed Katie, sounding like she had just won the lottery.

"Yeah." I shrugged; I felt a pang of guilt as I remembered my last encounter with Jacob. "Or he was, he's mad at me at the moment."

"Mad at you?" Repeated Katie, "how can he be mad at you at a time like this?"

I shrugged, looking down. It was my fault.

My stomach caught in my throat as I saw Jared walking down the street hand-in-hand with his girlfriend Kim. I remembered them from the bonfire.

Jared glared at me as soon as he saw me. Kim only looked worried.

"Wow," muttered Katie, "check out the hottie at 8 o'clock!"

"Shhh!" I hissed to her, fixing my eyes on the pavement in front of us. Of all places they had to be walking right by my house.

I tried to smile as they approached us. I linked arms with Katie willing her not to stop but she did.

"Hello!" Katie beamed, smiling at the couple in front of us. Jared was glaring at me while Kim looked like she'd rather be anywhere but here.

"Hi," smiled Kim, looking anxiously at Jared who was staring furiously at me.

"Are you friends of Azalea's?" Asked Katie, oblivious to Jared's angry glares.

"We used to be." Said Jared, thinly. Kim elbowed him.

"Are you friend a of Azalea's from England?" Asked Kim her voice quiet.

"Yeah. I'm just in town to..." Katie stopped, looking at me as I watched Jared glare at me. My stomach twisted guiltily as I knew I deserved every moment of it. "...to see my old friend."

"Sorry..." I stammered, my face heating up. "This is Katie. Katie this is Jared and his girlfriend Kim."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Beamed Katie, not even flinching at Jared's glares.

"And you." Smiled Kim politely, she nudged Jared.

"Why do you keep blowing off Jake?" Jared asked suddenly.

"Jared!" Hissed Kim, "that's not our business."

"It's okay." I sighed, feeling my face flush as I looked away. "I deserve it."

"No you don't Azzy." Cried Katie defending me.

"Is this why you've been brushing him off? Because you've got a friend in town?" Snarled Jared. "You don't need your new friends anymore so you thought you'd just stop us all."

I stared at him. I didn't realize he considered himself to be my friend. I had only met him once.

"You don't understand." Said Katie, defending me. "She does this to protect herself."

"Katie..." I started; she didn't hear me over Jared.

"What do you mean protect herself?"

"She doesn't like to let people in." Replied Katie. "Something you clearly know nothing about. If you really were her friend then you would know that."

Jared glared at Katie and she just blinked back at him. She reminded me momentarily of Jacob's friend Leah.

"You should talk to Jacob." Interrupted Kim just as Jared opened his mouth to reply to Katie. My stomach twisted guiltily. "He thinks your blowing him off."

"Of course I'm not." I sighed, feeling like I shouldn't be talking to them about this. "Jacob is amazing! I don't know what I would do without him in my life...I just...I just...I need to get through this...on my own."

"You're not on your own though are you?" Snapped Jared, looking at me like I was an idiot. He glared at Katie for a moment before he returned his stare to me. "You can let her in but not Jacob?"

Katie turned to look at me too. I guess she thought Jared had a point. I suppose he did...not that I wanted to admit it.

"It's different..." I continued, looking down at my hands. If I said the words out loud I knew they would sound stupid...

"Different how exactly?" Snapped Jared, "he's meant to be your imp...your true love." The words 'true love' coming from Jared would of been hilarious if it wasn't such an awkward situation. He was clearly a tough guy, I guess being a wolf changed him. Or Kim changed him.

"I don't want him to see me like that okay?" I snapped.

"Like what exactly?" Growled Jared, breathing heavily suddenly.

"WEAK OKAY?" I cried, my voice echoing down the empty street.

Jared heavy breathing immediately stopped. He looked confused suddenly; he opened his mouth to reply. I was the one breathing heavily now, my throat dried up, suddenly feeling like I had swallowed razor blades.

"We should go." Said Katie, reading me all too well. I looked down, feeling numb and in pain all at the same time. She linked her arm in mine. I looked down at my shoes, feeling my eyes fill up.

"You can't be serious!" Jared barked, as though I had just told him the sky was purple.

"It was lovely meeting you." Finished Katie pulling us back in the direction we had came.

For a small girl she was surprisingly quick on her feet. I followed her numbly, feeling my feet stumble as I gripped onto her tightly. Thank god she was here. I wasn't in the mood to defend myself. I couldn't defend myself. I had made Jacob doubt himself, doubt us. I had pushed him away and it had worked. Well done me.

I managed to hold it together until I we got back to the empty house. The house that would always be empty. I felt the first tear come as I watched Katie shut the front door...

I melted to the floor as I felt my legs give way, before I knew it I was hysterically sobbing into the arms of my best friend.

It had started.

* * *

A/N:

I really wish I had more time to spend on this chapter. I vaguely thought about shortening it. I feel crappy about the quality of writing when it comes to Azalea's grief. I apologize for that. I feel like grief is such a serious thing and it shouldn't be overlooked.

Anyway, onwards...I'm slowly hitting writers block so any helpful suggestions about plot/characters would be much appreciated.

Many thanks to everyone who had reviewed, added and followed me. I really love you guys.

I'm sorry it's been so long for the update. I'm hoping to get another chapter done soon!

Xxxxxx


	16. Haunting Me

WARNING: sexual situations ahead

Chapter 16

Haunting Me

Jacob's POV:

"Jake," she moaned, her voice as soft as silk. I wrapped my arms around her pulling her body closer to mine. I adored every part of her, the touch of her skin, the curl of her hair, the freckles on her shoulders. She was perfect.

Her lips brushed against my neck as my hands found their way to her soft flowing red hair. Damn, I loved her. Everything about her pulled me in. I worshipped her. I ran my hands down over the pale thin silk dress she was wearing. I pulled back slightly, a low growl emitting from my chest as I tried to steady my breathing. I loved her and so did the wolf in me.

Azalea looked up at me, her green eyes wide with excitement. Her breasts heaved with each deep breath she took. The faint outline of her nipples were visible through the thin material of her dress.

I growled as my lips found hers again and I was lost. Lost and never to be found again. I moaned against her, giving into the blissful oblivion that was her mouth. Her tongue met mine I couldn't hold back any longer. I picked her up and bent us both down on the bed. The low morning light from the window illuminating her face. I pulled back slightly, to look at all of her, she looked like a Goddess. The thin straps of her nightie had fallen away, sliding easily under my fingers.

"Jacob," she moaned as I caressed her creamy white shoulders. Her skin was so soft. "I want you," she groaned. I covered her body with mine, my lips ravished her neck as she cried out for more. "Please JB."

Her nickname for me did it, I was losing control. My hands wandered quickly down her body. I caressed her breasts eagerly, kneading them beneath my hands. They were so full and round, completely perfect. She moaned with pleasure, her hot breath in my ear as I flicked her nipples beneath my fingers. They hardened at my touch.

I want to pleasure her, to make her feel like she has never felt before. It's my right. I'm her imprint. I want to make her feel pleasure. I want to make love to her…

Az pushed me away from her suddenly. Her strength startled me as I fell across the room, my back hitting the wall with a thud. I stared at her shocked. How had she gotten so strong? I was about to ask her what I had done wrong when she sat up, the seductive look in her eye stopped me in my tracks.

The straps of her nightie fell causing her dress to ride dangerously low. I could see her nipples pucker as she panted back at me. Her chest rising and falling quickly as she stared at me. She bent her legs slightly creasing the covers of my bed beneath her. Her dress rode up revealing her creamy white thighs. I'm panting thinking about the feel of them beneath my hands, beneath my lips.

"Az" I start, but I stop as soon as she stands. The seductive look in her eye making me forget what I was saying. Forget all words. Forget the English language...Fuck.

She moves over to me, and stops just in front of me. Just out of reach. Her hands reach the straps of her nightie and she glides the material down and off her body. Her dress fell to the floor. My mouth dries as I look over her. Her breasts so round and pert, each nipple hardening, begging to be licked. My eyes fell on the junction between her legs, a tuft of red hair causing my mouth to water … I was desperate to taste her.

"I want you JB." She moaned, her voice soft. I stared at her as she pleaded with me. "Please…I want to feel you deep inside me."

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

I swore loudly as I picked up my damn alarm clock and hurtled it across the room. It shattered into pieces as it hit the wall. I groaned into my pillow. That was the third alarm clock this week.

My dreams had been getting worse and worse. I used to think they couldn't get much worse but what a fool I was for even thinking that! I sat up angrily, rubbing my face. I looked down at my morning glory.

It was stupid to call it that. It wasn't morning glory. It was all damn day glory. Every time Azalea popped into my head … BAM … Rock hard!

I pulled myself out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom, turning on the shower to relieve some of this damn tension.

I was so angry at Azalea. I couldn't believe she was blowing me off like this. I couldn't shift the sickening feeling in my stomach that something wasn't right. Something was going on. She was hiding something from me.

It's been 76 hours since I last saw her. 76 hours and 38 minutes if you want to be specific. Every time I ran for patrol I subconsciously ran towards her house. I couldn't make the rounds like I normally did. It was so infuriating.

I didn't know what I had done wrong. One minute she was happy with me and everything was going so well and the next ...

My heart swelled as I remembered how kind she was to my dad when he made us dinner. Even though it was disgusting she still ate the entire thing.

I couldn't believe that Bella turned up and tried to ruin it all. Maybe Az was mad about that? She did seem mad at the time but I thought we had sorted all that out? I mean ... all that kissing afterwards. She sure didn't seem mad then.

I groaned thinking about Azalea in my bedroom. Just the fact that was in here drives me crazy. Talk about 'morning wood'. It's 'wood' all the damn time with her around. Her scent stayed here for days after she had left.

I looked down at 'Jacob-Junior', sighing. I was never going to get rid of this. At least before it was some comfort knowing that I was going to see her later. It made me get through the day. But now...she was acting as though she didn't want to see me at all!

Was it the Bella thing? She can't actually think that I think of Bella like THAT! It's laughable really. Bella...she's like a...I dunno, a sister type. I do care for her, but it's no contest. Az must know that...Surely.

Damn her breasts had felt so good under my hands. My hot little mouth on mine was amazing. That was the last time I had touched her...almost a week ago now. My stomach plummeted. I needed to see her.

If she didn't want to see me that's just FINE, but it doesn't mean I can't see her.

It wasn't long before I made it to her house. I ran over in my human form which took me longer than I expected. I didn't want the guys thoughts in my head when I'm feeling like this. They'd been giving me a hard time about Az all week.

They didn't need to know that I couldn't stay away, that I couldn't give her space. I just wanted to look at her, even for a moment. What's the harm in that?

I stayed on the outskirts of the forest. Shielded from sight by the close proximity of the trees. I looked out at Briarwood's battered old house. We all used to make fun of it when we were kids. My older sister told me that an evil witch lived there ... it's pretty crazy the stuff you believe when you're a kid.

My heart clenched as the back door opened. Could it be? ... My heart plummeted whit disappointment when the large figure of an older man emerged. Briarwood. He was carrying a book with a sullen expression. He looked sadder than usual. Come to mention it he never usually looked sad. He normally just looked angry. He didn't look angry now ... what was going on?

I watched him sit down on a stained old work-bench that stood on his back porch. I was surprised it could handle the weight of him.

Briarwood slumped onto it. His shoulders dropping as he let out a large sigh. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. What was going on? I'd never seen Briarwood look so ... vulnerable before.

Briarwood lifted his book and looked down at it with concentration. What book was it? I stared hard from the forest covering. I could just about make out on the cover; 'Famous Fishing Techniques of the 90's'.

I gasped loudly as it all came back to me … I remembered everything.

I was such an idiot for not remembering. It was the anniversary of Azalea's mother's death.

A horrible wave of guilt washed over me as it all became clear. That's why Az had been acting the way she had! Azalea was strong; she didn't want to look weak in front of me. THAT's the reason she's been blowing me off ... And I've been mad at her for it. Guilt washed over me. Oh dear god. What kind of imprint am I?

I couldn't believe it. No wonder Briarwood looked sad. Tomorrow is the day that his daughter died. And Azalea … poor Azalea.

I couldn't believe it had taken me this long to work it out. Briarwood and Azalea had even came round to our house and told me and Dad about the fishing trip! … Azalea was alone this weekend...my stomach dropped as I felt so stupid for not remembering.

She never mentions her but I know her mum meant everything to her. It's such a horrible thing to go through. It was bad enough for me. At least I had the chance to know my mum. Azalea didn't even have that.

I knew she wanted to go through this on her own. She was pushing me away for a reason. I still felt awful. I had been too stupid to realize it.

I didn't deserve her. I had been so mad at her for blowing me off and she had done it just because she was going through...this. I was an idiot. All this time I had been so focused on trying to release some of this pent-up sexual frustration and she was going through something awful.

The exquisite scent of vanilla pulled me from my thoughts. It was her ... I sniffed the air, trying to hold myself back as Azalea came into view looking at Briarwood.

She was so beautiful. Her long red hair curled over her shoulders. She was wearing a T-shirt and tight fitting jeans … I hadn't seen her in jeans before. I groaned at the outline of her legs. She was more gorgeous than I could ever imagine. My dreams didn't do her justice.

My stomach twisted as I looked at her sad expression. I was getting turned on when she was so upset? ... I felt sick with myself. Guilt racking through my head. I was sick.

I turned to leave; I couldn't trust myself to stay. I didn't deserve the reward of seeing her. I had been a selfish prick.

I didn't deserve her.

* * *

I took a deep breath hesitating if this was a good idea or not. I had thought about it all day … I needed to see her. And if she even thought about me half as much as I did her then it would be a small comfort seeing me ... Wouldn't it?

I knocked on the old splintered door feeling nervous.

For a moment I couldn't hear a sound. No movement. Nothing.

I knew she was in. I could smell her scent from here. There was no doubt it was hers. It was intoxicating.

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down. I heard some movement from the other side of the door. My heart leapt at the door pulled open.

A small brunette blinked back at me. Her eyes were wide as she looked up at me terrified. She was only a small little thing. She reminded me of a little scared mouse. Her face paled as her eyes ran over my face and torso. I shuffled uncomfortably on my feet. Who was this mouse-girl? More importantly, where was Azalea?

"Erm...is Azalea in?" I asked, clearing my throat. The girl let out an excited squeak.

"She's in the shower." She replied. My mouth dried. I tried desperately to think of anything else but Azalea in the shower...naked. I could almost smell her from here... _Focus Jacob!_

"You're not Jacob? Are you?" asked the mouse-girl. Her jaw going slack as she looked up at me with wonder. My heart soared, Azalea had been talking about me?

"I am." I grinned, watching the girl stare up at me. I tried to look behind her to see Azalea. I couldn't see anything. "Has Az been talking about me?" I asked, trying to ignore the blissful feeling in my chest.

"No." Said mousey-girl, too quickly. She looked behind her cautiously. She leaned towards me as if she was going to tell me a secret ...

"Are you a friend of Az's then?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow at her. Az hadn't mentioned anyone before. And this girl was clearly English. Who was this mouse-girl?

"Her best friend!" She beamed. She couldn't be such a great friend to Az if she hadn't heard from her in over two months ... What kind of friend was she?

"Can I come in?" I asked. I knew Az was in there. I could smell her from here. Vanilla and ... heaven. I had to swallow down a groan at the thought of her creamy white skin.

"Erm ..." She blushed, looking uncomfortable. "Her Grandad; Briarwood. He said you're not allowed in."

"What?" I shouted, staring at her and failing to keep my temper in check. The girl squeaked in surprise at my outburst.

Why the hell would Briarwood say I wasn't allowed in? What the hell does he think I'd be doing for heavens sake! I knew he didn't trust me. He's never liked me and now I can't see my imprint. I hadn't seen her properly since Wednesday and you can't even count that because I was too busy being an _idiot_.

"Azalea!" I shouted over the small girls shoulder. She squealed in surprise. I looked over her, which wasn't hard considering I was two feet taller. I hear a muffled noise in the distance. I had to stop myself from pushing mouse-girl to one side. I longed to see Az again. It felt more and more like a piece of me was missing.

"Y...you should g...go." Stammered the girl, looking up at me with big eyes. I tried not to roll my eyes. I just wanted to see Az, to look at her face. I couldn't go without that. I was too close now. It was too late to turn back now.

"Please." I sighed, the thought of leaving now ... my throat tightened. I just couldn't do it. "I just need to see her ... please." She looked up at me, considering what she was going to do. "I promise I won't come in." I pressed, trying desperately to persuade mousey. I needed to see Az.

My heart leapt as I heard a door open in the background. I clenched my fists to try and refrain from pushing this little girl to one side and hurtling over to Azalea.

"Who is it?" Asked Az, just the sound of her voice made my eyes roll into the back of my head. It was the voice of a God-Damn angel. Smooth as silk, like my dream this morning ... Now's not the time to think about that Damnit!

"Az!" I cried, unable to stop myself from crying out...I listened intently...footsteps.

Azalea's blushing face stepped into view. She looked as beautiful as ever. Her creamy flawless skin was pink from the heat of the shower. She was breathtaking. Az gasped as her dazzling green eyes locked with mine.

My mouth dropped open as my eyes involuntarily dropped ... she was wearing nothing but a towel ... A small towel. Her arms held it securely in place. It barely covered her creamy white thighs. There wasn't much of a distance between the end of the towel and her ... the image of a tuft of red hair from my dream this morning popped into my head. My mouth dried as a growling noise emitted from my chest. _Now is not the time_.

The small brunette jumped suddenly, staring at me as if I had grown an extra head. This wasn't the kind of situation I wanted to be _rock hard _in ... but it was happening anyway. I could smell her from here.

"Az." I breathed. Her eyes widened as she stared at me. I could hear her heartbeat, it quickened as her eyes never left mine.

"JB." She whispered, her voice so faint that I barely heard it. I noticed the dark circles under her eyes, she had been crying. My heart melted ... she was in pain.

"You didn't tell me what a hunk Jacob was!" Beamed the brunette, breaking the silence.

I had missed Az, it had been way, way too long. Sneaking to see her this morning was nothing on this. I could see every curve of her face, smell her heavenly vanilla scent, and see her reaction to me. I knew she wasn't as hard up for me as much as I was for her, but she certainly felt _something_. Her heart wouldn't beat that quickly if she didn't care for me.

Az blushed red, her eyes sparkling with embarrassment as she looked away. _No, Az. Look back at me_.

"Hi." I said, awkwardly.

She was more beautiful than ever. My dreams didn't do her justice. I dragged my eyes from her legs as I noticed the sweet curve of her creamy thighs. I stuffed my hands into the pockets of my jeans, praying they wouldn't notice my quickly growing _problem_. I really wished that stupid brunette girl wasn't here. It was best that I kept my hands hidden; I was so tempted just to reach out and kiss her. I shook my head slightly. _Get a grip!_ I was here for a reason.

"Hi." Az blushed, smiling lightly at me.

"I know ... I know you don't want to see me right now." I started, trying to pull myself together. _Don't think about that towel. Definitely don't think about what's under that towel._

Azalea opened her mouth to say something but if I didn't carry on I'd never have to nerve to say it again. "And that's okay. I just wanted to say ... to say that I'm sorry I was a jerk before. I was being selfish ... I just wanted to come by and make sure you're okay."

"Aww!" Cooed the brunette. She was getting really annoying; I wish she would give us a bit of privacy. "That's so cute." Azalea just stared at me, her green eyes swimming suddenly.

"It's alright." I said, softly. I was dying to reach out a pull her into my arms. She wanted space. I had to respect that. I'd do whatever she wanted. Her happiness is so much more important than mine. "I understand." Her bottom lip started to quiver, her eyes watered. "Please don't be upset."

"I think you should go." Said the brunette, who was _really_ annoying me now. I ignored her, my heart was breaking seeing Az upset like this.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked, feeling guilty. I should have been so much kinder to her this week. "Please don't cry..."

I slowly reached out to stroke a tear from her cheek. The brunette pushed my hand away. I stepped back, shocked at the harsh contact, she had just slapped my hand!

"You need to go!" Shouted the mousey girl, much louder than she needed to. She pushed between me and Az. Az looked down taking deep shaking breaths, her shoulder's were shaking.

"Is ... Is that what you want?" I asked, unable to hide the hurt that I felt. Azalea hadn't even spoken to me... Guilt waved through me. I had been a jerk this last week … I didn't deserve her, I had proved that. Had she finally realized I didn't deserve her? My throat tightened at the possibility that she was crying because of me ... _I _had done this to her.

I gasped realizing what I had done. I stepped backwards; feeling like the world was ending. A ripple of hatred rippled down my spine as I disgusted myself. _The wolf … _I was going to change.

"I...I'm so sorry." I gasped, my voice sounding strangled. I felt like I couldn't breathe. The brunette just stared at me in horror while Azalea's face streaked with tears, her eyes never reaching mine.

_I had let her down ..._ the whine of the wolf emitted from my chest. I turned and ran barely making it to the edge of the forest before I transformed. The image of Azalea's crying face etched into my vision.

That image would haunt me forever.


End file.
